Revenge: Le démon tranchant devient la cible
by Alaska66
Summary: La suite de One Piece The Intruder:Les mugiwaras sont à la poursuite des Marines qui ont enlevé leur nouvelle nakama et une dangereuse colère monte chez l'épéiste ...au point de mal tourner.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde!!! Et voici pour vous la suite de One Piece "The Intruder"_

_J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes!!_

_En espérant également ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes XD_

_BOooooonne Lecture!!!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les rayons du soleil se levèrent doucement. Un vent frais soufflait sur les voiles du Thousand Sunny qui naviguait lentement, majestueux, sur les vagues de GrandLine. La figure de proue à l'avant, ressemblant à une tête de lion, brillait sous les rayons dorés. L'équipage dormait à point fermé.

Tout en haut du mat, dans la tour de la vigie, Zoro ouvra difficilement les yeux et observa l'horizon qui prenait maintenant des teintes dorées.

« 40 jours… »

L'escrimeur fronça les sourcils et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Cela faisait près de 40 jours que Tïa s'était faite enlevée, 40 jours qu'il naviguait pour la retrouver, 40 jours pendant lesquels il espérait voir apparaitre à l'horizon le navire de la Marine dans lequel il l'avait vu partir sous ses yeux impuissants.

Ce jour la, il s'en rappellera toute sa vie. Tïa avait disparu sous ses yeux, et l'équipage avait du attendre la recharge du Logo Pose pour repartir, le lendemain. Ils étaient partis un peu en catastrophe, sans trop savoir où ils allaient. Dans le doute, il suivait la route vers la prochaine île, en espérant que le navire de la Marine allait dans la même direction.

Mais les jours défilaient sans que ce navire réapparaisse. Nami ne préférait pas utiliser le fameux coup de burst, de peur de rater les fuyards. Ils devaient donc suivre le chemin du Logo Pose en priant pour que la Marine fasse de même.

L'escrimeur releva la tête et tourna le regard. A ses côtés, sur le canapé, Nero somnolait. Autour de son cou, un bandana identique à celui de l'escrimeur y était accroché. Le bretteur avait récupérait le sien et lui en avait accroché un autre, mais identique.

Depuis l'enlèvement de sa maitresse, l'animal n'était pas aussi enjoué qu'avant. Il passait la plupart du temps aux côtés du bretteur au lieu de jouer avec les autres. L'état de Dragon ne s'était pas beaucoup amélioré. L'animal s'était blessé pendant la poursuite des Marines, et l'escrimeur s'en voulait encore. Si Chopper confirmait que physiquement il allait mieux, psychologiquement, l'animal était à plat. Il ne témoignait pas la moindre curiosité à ce qui l'entourait. Luffy, qui avait mis beaucoup de temps à « l'apprivoiser », passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, essayant de le faire bouger. Le capitaine avait toujours son côtés enjoué et gaie, mais il était autant affecté que les autres. Sanji supportait comme il pouvait la situation, étant trop inquiet pour sa petite reine. Pour la première fois, en 40 jours, il ne s'était pas disputé une seule fois avec l'escrimeur. Celui-ci avait perdu de son entrain, mais comme son capitaine, il restait résolument optimisme. La Marine pouvait se cacher où elle pouvait, rien ne les empêcheraient de retrouver leur nakama.

Zoro passait toutes ses journées à s'entrainer essayant d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant le malaise dans lequel il était. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque minute, il repensait à Tïa. Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à dormir et son appétit était moins gourmand qu'avant, alors il passait son temps à s'entrainer plus, encore plus, toujours plus, pensant qu'à la prochaine situation difficile, il pourrait protéger la petite blonde, et aussi tous ses autres nakamas.

Et tous les matins, l'épéiste surveillait l'horizon dés l'aube, depuis 40 jours. Au bout d'une heure, il se décida à descendre. Au premier mouvement, Nero dressa les oreilles. Il descendit du canapé et suivit le bretteur.

Zoro sauta souplement sur le gazon du navire. Pas très loin, Dragon avait relevé la tête. L'escrimeur vint jusqu'à lui pour lui caressait l'encolure, alors que Nero trainait entre ses membres. Zoro entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et devina que le cuistot était déjà à son travail.

Il s'y dirigea et rentra avec Nero à ses pieds. Il ferma la porte en la claquant derrière lui et le blondinet sursauta.

- AH, c'est toi…

- Tu croyais que c'était qui ?

- Notre morphale de capitaine.

L'escrimeur alla s'assoir à la table et Luffy apparut à l'instant.

- AAAh ! Je me disais bien avoir senti à manger par ici !!

- T'a rêvé Luffy, j'ai encore rien préparé je viens de me mettre aux fourneaux.

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?!!! J'ai trop la dalle !!

- Je vais le tuer…

Luffy tourna la tête et aperçut enfin Zoro et Nero.

- AH tiens Zoro ! Je vois que tu as faim toi aussi ce matin !!

- Euh… pas des masses..

- Faut manger ! Ya que ça de vrai pour aller mieux et être plus fort ! UN GROS STEACK !!

Rien qu'à y penser, Luffy en bavait d'avance, tout en caressant Nero.

Le bretteur sourit. La bonne humeur de son capitaine faisait toujours chaud au cœur. En quelques minutes, tous les membres de l'équipage arrivèrent.

L'ambiance était loin d'être festive, pour ne pas dire tendu. Seul Luffy parlait à tout va. Il interrogea très vite Nami :

- Nami tu sais pour combien de temps on en a encore pour arriver à la prochaine île ?

- Pas la moindre idée, navrée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Logo Pose.

- On est dans la bonne direction, et le vent et avec nous, on devrait avancer vite aujourd'hui.

- TU en es sur ? demanda Usopp, le vent semble plutôt venir de…

- Ma Nami chérie à tout le temps raison ! Ne la contredis pas ! s'exclama Sanji.

- Ok, ok..

- On en encore de quoi tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île ? questionna le cyborg.

- Niveau alimentation, c'est bon, fit le jeune coq.

- Niveau médicament aussi, assura Chopper.

- Vous me rassurez, manquerait plus qu'on meurt de faim ! lança Brook, … ah oups je suis déjà mort !

- Depuis combien de temps exactement sommes nous parti de la dernière île ? demanda l'archéologue.

- Je ne sais pas trop, fit la rouquine, un mois peut-être…

- 40 jours, précisa amèrement le bretteur.

Luffy prit soudainement un air sérieux. Il releva un peu le chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

- 40 jours.. on va bientôt les rattraper !

- Tu parles de quoi là ? demanda la rouquine.

- Des Marines !

- Ya intérêt, je ne veux pas laisser ma reine plus longtemps entre les griffes de ces…

Il ne put rien dire de plus, car Robin avait fait éclore un bras sur son torse et lui avait collé la main sur la bouche. Elle devinait bien l'état de l'épéiste et il ne fallait pas que Sanji en rajoute.

La journée parut interminable. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Luffy et Usopp tentaient désespérément de jouer avec Nero. Chopper s'occupait soigneusement de Dragon, et comme il savait parler sa langue, il lui remontait un peu le morale. Franky faisait divers construction dans la cale du bateau et Brook profitait simplement du soleil. Sanji s'occupa de chouchouter Robin et Nami comme à son habitude et enfin l'escrimeur s'entrainait à l'avant du bateau.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, le jeune coq vint s'assoir sur la rambarde, à proximité de lui. Il s'alluma une cigarette et regarda la mer un instant. Une brise vint soulever ses cheveux blonds, sans jamais découvrir son œil gauche. Il reporta ensuite sur le bretteur qui s'entrainait torse nue avec une énorme altère. Il avait bien remarqué que Zoro ne dormait plus beaucoup et il avait l'impression que son nakama se crevait à l'effort.

- Tu sais Zoro, tu devrais faire une pause.

Le bretteur ne répondit pas, continuant son exercice.

- Tu ne dors pas beaucoup et ne mange pas des masses. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète mais…

Zoro ne lui répondait toujours pas.

- …ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas la ramener.

Le bretteur laissa son altère tomber rudement sur le sol et se retourna avec un mauvais air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Mais rien !

- On dirait que tu me mets son enlèvement sur le dos !

- Mais pas du tout !

- Je suis déjà assez frustré de ne pas avoir put la sauver, alors n'en rajouta pas !

- C'est pour ça que tu fais autant d'entrainements ?

Il vit son nakama détourner son regard. Le jeune coq se rapproche de lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais autant que moi que ce qui est fait ne peut être changé. Je trouve que ça ne sert à rien de t'entrainer plus. Dans certaine situation, tu as beau être super puissant, tu ne peux rien faire.

Zoro ne répondit pas, regardant le sol avec un air froid et maussade.

- Je comprends que tu réagisses différemment parce qu'il s'agit de Tïa, mais ne te crève pas à la tâche, ça ne servira à rien.

Zoro releva les yeux pour voir le regard compatissant de son nakama. La pluparts du temps, entre tout les deux s'était la guerre. Mais pour une fois, Sanji le premier mettait de la bonne volonté à être agréable avec son nakama.

Au moment ou Sanji fit demi-tour, un bruit se fit entendre et la voix d'Usopp résonna.

- LUFFY !!

Zoro et Sanji se retournèrent soudainement. Leur capitaine venait de finir à l'eau. Usopp partit en courant cherche une corde en criant à l'aide à tout va. Sanji et Zoro descendirent tranquillement les marches pour venir le rejoindre.

A chaque fois c'était pareil : Luffy faisait l'idiot, tombait à l'eau et Usopp paniquait. Et comme d'habitude, Nero sautait à la mer pour le repêcher. Comme prévu, l'animal fut alerté par les cris du sniper et grimpa sur la rambarde. Voyant le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille en train de couler, l'animal plongea dans les vagues. Le jeune garçon s'accrocha à lui pour sortir la tête de l'eau. Usopp lui lança ensuite une corde et Zoro les remonta.

Une fois sur le gazon, Luffy reprit son souffle et Sanji le sermonna.

- Mais bon sang Luffy qu'est-ce tu fabriques ?! Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que tu finisses à la flotte !

- Oh mais, j'ai vu un joli poisson et j'ai voulu l'attraper. Mais il s'avérait plus gros que prévu. Regarde la morsure qu'il ma fait !! fit-il en montrant sa main légèrement entaillée.

- Continu à faire l'idiot et la prochaine fois c'est moi qui te fous à l'eau ! lança Zoro.

Luffy voulut protester mais la discussion tourna cour, car Nero se secoua au milieu des garçons en les aspergeant abondamment.

- NERO !!!

Le pauvre animal partit la queue entre les jambes vers Chopper.

- Pauvre Nero…

Plus que les autres, Chopper sentait le malaise qui s'était installé chez ses compagnons. Autant chez les humains que les animaux. Il sentait aussi combien l'épéiste souffrait de l'absence de Tïa. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, ça façon d'agir le prouvait. Quand bien même il aurait intervenu, il savait que le bretteur ne l'écouterait pas.

Le soir venu, après le copieux repas du jeune coq, chacun regagna sa cabine. Comme à son habitude, le bretteur rejoignit la salle de vigie. Nero le suivit et ils montèrent en même temps. L'escrimeur s'assit sur le canapé et déposa ses katanas à ses côtés tandis que Nero s'allongeait à ses pieds. Zoro s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda au loin. La nuit gagnait peu à peu l'océan. Tout doucement, le ciel s'assombrit. L'escrimeur posa sa tête sur ses bras et tout en continuant de regarder l'horizon. Depuis 40 jours il s'endormait comme ça et se réveillait dans la même position.

Les lumières pourpres du soleil coloraient l'océan au loin. Tout était comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien. Pas un signe, ni un espoir. L'escrimeur ferma les yeux, convaincu que se soir encore, il s'endormirait sans avoir aperçut ce que lui et ses nakamas espéraient tant revoir.

Il resta un moment ainsi. Une vague de souvenirs lui traversa l'esprit. Parfois la nuit, il était plongé dans des rêves plus vrais que nature, où il sentait presque la chaleur et le parfum délicat de Tïa sur lui. Et ensuite, le réveil était plus que douloureux.

Comme les souvenirs défilaient de plus en plus dans sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux comme pour s'en débarrasser. Et là, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Au loin se dessinait une forme sombre.

« Un navire ? »

L'escrimeur ne voulait pas ce faire de faux espoir et il regarda attentivement cette forme. Comme le navire avançait à vive allure grâce au vent, au bout de quelques minutes, il vit clairement que c'était un bateau. Il plissa ensuite les yeux pour le voir correctement. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il vit « MARINE » écrit sur la voile.

« C'est pas Possible… si, on les a retrouvé ! »

La surprise le laissa sur le coup sans voie, sans réactions. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits.

Ni une ni deux, le bretteur sauta du canapé en attrapant ses katanas et sortit de la pièce. Nero sursauta en voyant l'escrimeur réagir ainsi.

Zoro poussa la porte de la pièce et se pencha en criant à pleins poumons :

- LUFFY !!!!!!

* * *

_Et voila! BOn j'avoue il est pas bien long... et aussi je termine encore au mauvais moment !_

_J'espère pouvoir être aussi régulière que possible pour les autres chapitre, car j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis avec mon ordinateur dernièrement._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine!_

_ET JOYEUX NOËL DE LA PART DES MUGIWARAS! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_ET voila!! le chapitre deux!!_

_j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre des previews, ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci pour les previews du chapitre précédent_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre deux**

Zoro continua à s'époumonait un moment :

- Luffy ! Luffy ramène toi !!

Le vacarme assourdissant causé par l'épéiste se fit bien sûr entendre par tout l'équipage. Nami, Robin et Chopper sortirent les premiers.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?! râla Nami

- Regarde ! fit le bretteur en pointant du doigt le navire loin devant eux.

Chopper s'approcha de la rambarde enfin d'observer un peu mieux le navire. Il plissa les yeux pour me mieux voir et s'exclama :

- Oui, on dirait bien que c'est ce navire !

Robin croisa les bras devant elle et fit éclore un de ces bras sur le bateau dans face. Un œil apparut sur la paume de la main et elle lit l'inscription.

- Oui, c'est eux, on les a enfin retrouvé .

A cet instant Luffy et le reste de l'équipage sortirent à peine de leur cabine.

- Il se passe quoi là..,gémit le sniper qui s'était endormi.

- TOUS A VOS POSTE ! hurla la rouquine .

Chacun s'exécuta, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Luffy eut la bonne idée de se poser la question.

Il courut aux côtés de sa navigatrice et tenta d'attirer son attention alors qu'elle vociférait des ordres.

- Euh Nami pourquoi tu…

La rouquine ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle prit le visage de Luffy entre ces mains et le fit tourner vers le navire qu'il venait de prendre en chasse. Le jeune garçon aux chapeau de paille fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains au dessus de ces yeux.

- EH ! MAIS C'EST LA MARINE !

- Bravo Luffy, il serait temps de s'en rendre compte !!!

Sanji était à l'avant du bateau et se retourna vers la navigatrice .

- Nami de mon cœur je crois qu'ils nous ont repérés ils accélèrent !

Devant eux, l'écart entre le navire de la Marine et le Thousand Sunny s'était agrandi.

Zoro fit descendre la grande voile sous l'ordre de Nami et une bourrasque de vent leur permis d'aller plus vite.

C'était trop tard pour les Marines, ils ne pourraient pas leur échapper.

L'escrimeur se porta à l'avant du bateau , alors que Sanji se précipita à la barre avec Franky.

Dragon trottait nerveusement sur la pelouse du navire, les oreilles plaqués sur le crâne, et Nero aboyait à tous va.

Au bout que quelques minutes, Zoro put entendre l'agitation qui s'échappait du navire prit en chasse.

Pendant leur approche, la nuit s'installait peu à peu. Quand ils arrivèrent à une cinquantaines de mètres du bateau de la Marine, il faisait noir, et de rares étoiles brillaient dans le ciel qui semblait maintenant couvert.

Les mugiwaras étaient près à s'attaquer aux Marines.

Mais leur capitaine, tout aussi pressé que son second, sauta sur la rambarde et étendit ses bras jusqu'aux bateau d'en face.

- EH ATTEND LUFFY !! s'écria le cuistot.

L'escrimeur, à deux pas du jeune garçon, s'agrippa à lui. C'est dans une détente formidable que Zoro et Luffy décollèrent. Nero eut à peine le temps de saisir l'un des fourreaux de l'escrimeur entre ces dents et il décolla avec eux.

- EH LES GARS ATTENDEZ !!! cria Usopp qui avait déjà les genoux tremblant.

C'est dans un fracas énorme, pour la plus grande frayeur des marines, que les deux pirates et le chien s'écrasèrent sur le pont. Un petit nombre de Marine se fit assommer et d'autre passèrent par-dessus bord.

L'escrimeur se releva d'un bond et sans perdre de temps, dégaina tous ses katanas et fondit avec fureur sur les premiers assaillants. Luffy le suivit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, comme à chaque combat. Nero se leva à son tour, un peu sonné par l'atterrissage et en titubant un moment.

Zoro fonçait droit devant lui, fauchant chaque personnes sur son passage. Sa colère était à son plus au point. De plus il sentait bien que Tïa était ici, il fallait juste trouver ou, après s'être débarrassé de tous ces gêneurs.

Plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre. Le bretteur roula au sol et en para quelques un avec un de ces katanas. Il bondit habilement de côté et continua de mettre à terre ses adversaires. Il sautait un peu dans tous les sens, avec une vitesse vertigineuse et une force incroyable. Son entrainement et sa furieuse colère était à l'origine de cette impressionnante force physique.

Ne laissant aucun répits à ses adversaires, il bougeait sans cesse, aucun d'eux n'avait pu lui porter un seul coup, aucune balle ne l'avait atteint.

Luffy de son côtés se débarrassait de tous ceux qui se jetaient sur lui sans aucune difficulté. Il entendit les cris de son équipage et se tourna vers le bateau.

Il était toujours trop loin pour que ces nakamas puissent sauter sur le navire de la Marine.

D'une main, il s'agrippa au mât, et de l'autre, il l'élança jusqu'aux Thousand Sunny et attrapa la rambarde pour le rapprocher.

Il rassembla ses forces et tira le navire. La plupart de ces ennemis en profitèrent pour se jeter sur lui. Il utilisa les membres qu'il lui restaient, à savoir ses jambes, et même sa tête, pour les repousser.

L'un deux se jeta vers sa tête, un sabre dégainait. Il finit pourtant par terre, étalait de tous son long, car le grand chien beige venait de saisir un de ses mollets et ses crocs plantés dans la chair le tenait en respect.

- Fiouf merci Nero !

Le jeune garçon réussit à faire naviguer le Thousand Sunny jusqu'au navire de la marine et enfin le reste de l'équipage se joint à la bataille.

Seulement un grande partie des marines gisaient déjà au sol.

Luffy rejoint le groupe de nakama qui venait de grimper sur le bateau. Il sentit alors un étrange liquide imbiber ses sandales et se glisser entre ses orteils. Il baissa ses yeux et vit le sang des marines à ses pieds portant la marque d'un des katanas de l'épéiste.

Luffy devina que son second ne ferait pas de quartier, il fallait donc retrouver Tïa au plus vite.

Zoro s'était engouffré dans diverses salles qui composaient le navire.

Ne prenant jamais le temps d'ouvrir la porte, d'un formidable coup de pied il les faisait tomber une à une, se préparant toujours à esquiver un coup qui pourrait venir de l'intérieur.

Il rentra dans une des pièces, cherchant le moindre indice, la moindre trace de Tïa. Seulement quelques Marines apparurent au même moment à la porte.

N'ayant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Zoro se jeta sous une table et la renversa puis s'en servir pour échapper aux balles adverses.

- Putain ils vont pas me lâcher !

Le bretteur se redressa pour s'en prendre avec force à ses ennemis.

Il en épargna un, le plaquant sur le sol, le wadô ichimonji sous la gorge.

- Vous avez une prisonnière sur ce navire, une pirate, où est-elle !

- Je-je..il n'y.. a p-pas de p-prisoni..

- Continu à te foutre de moi et j'ôte ta tête de tes épaules !

- M-mais il..

Un coup de feu retentit et l'escrimeur se jeta de côté pour esquiver à nouveau.

Décidément ce navire était grand, comment se faisait-il qu'il avait autant de mal à la trouver ?

L'escrimeur continua d'arpenter les couloirs, fauchant les gêneurs au passage. Dans son excès de colère, il avait oublié le moyen le plus simple de retrouver Tïa.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et chercha le grand chien beige du regard. Il se doutait bien que l'animal serait le meilleur pour la repérer.

Il retira son wado ichimonji de sa bouche et siffla.

A l'extérieur, Nero entendit l'appel et partit à la recherche du bretteur. La truffe collait au sol, il retrouva vite le chemin emprunté par le bretteur et le retrouva en quelques minutes.

Zoro aperçut l'animal et s'exclama :

- Nero ! vient la..

Il vit tout à coup le chien relever la truffe et partir dans une autre direction.

- Mais viens ici idiot !

L'escrimeur s'élança derrière l'animal avant de comprendre qu'il était sûrement sur la piste de leur nakama.

Le grand chien beige suivit un couloir, la queue relevé, le museau en avant et les oreilles en alerte.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et se mit à la gratter avec insistance. L'escrimeur, le voyant faire, ouvrit celle-ci.

Devant lui, il découvrit un sombre escalier qui s'engouffrait dans la cale du navire. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, Nero en premier.

Une seconde porte leur barrèrent la route , seulement un cadenas la fermait.

Une facilité extrême, l'épéiste trancha le cadenas et poussa la lourde porte. Quand ce fut fait, une désagréable odeur de fer, de rouille et de saleté lui prit le nez. Il pénétra avec Nero dans une grande pièce sombre.

Des gémissement parvinrent à ses oreilles. Zoro attendit un instant pour que ces yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Et enfin il vit ce qui l'entourait :

Il venait de trouver la pièce qui servait de prison. Dans certaines cages se trouvaient des prisonniers en piteuses états qui n'avaient pour la plupart même pas vu le bretteur.

Zoro tenta de repérer ce qui pouvait ressembler à un gardien et n'en vit pas. Il entendit soudainement les forts gémissement de Nero devant une cage. L e bretteur s'y précipita et regarda dans la cellule.

Son cœur fit un bond quand il aperçut la silhouette frêle d'un jeune fille qui gisait sur le sol.

- TÏA !

Le bretteur recula et fendit les barreaux devant lui. Il rentra dans la cellule et s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille. Il la prit délicatement par les épaules pour la retourner tandis que Nero gémissait à côtés.

Il réussit à voir son visage pâle et fatigué à travers la faible lumière de la pièce.

Elle semblait à bout de force, ces vêtements étaient souillés et déchirés, et elle était inconsciente.

- Tïa, répond moi ! Tïa, c'est moi !

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage pour soulever les cheveux qui cachaient son visage.

Il était tellement bouleversé, qu'il n'entendit ni Nero grogner, ni la personne qui le guettait depuis son arrivé qui s'avançait.

Une balle fendit l'air en se dirigeant vers sa cible et le sang gicla sur les murs et barreaux de la cellule.

* * *

_Fini pour aujourd'hui!_

_Malgré tout le travail que j'ai, je vais essayer de poster chaque chapitre tous les dimanches._

_Le chapitre 3 est prévu pour dimanche 11_

_A la prochaine!  
_

Une balle fendit l'air vers sa cible et du sang gicla sur le mur.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde!!! Comme promis le chapitre 3!!_

_Bon j'ai l'impression qu'il n'ai pas très long, mais je suis sûr de pouvoir vous poster tout les dimanches les chapitres au moins!!_

_Dans celui-ci, un Zoro comme vous ne l'avait jamais vu!! enfin c'est juste un Zoro qui pour une fois ne cache pas ses sentiments... bon enfin vous verrez bien XD. J'espère que la suite vous plaira!_

_Encore merci pour les reviews! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Bonne lecture!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 3**

Les grondements de Nero résonnaient dans la cellule, alors que Zoro basculait en avant en grognant de douleur. Le Bretteur prit appui sur son bras droit, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement Tïa contre lui.

La balle avait traversé le haut de sa poitrine, près de son épaule gauche, et maintenant son t-shirt blanc était entaché par la couleur du sang qui commençait à couler abondamment.

Malgré la gravité de la blessure, le bretteur se retourna vivement et voulu se relever, mais une voix grave le stoppa dans son geste.

- Ne bouge pas !

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, Zoro vit un Marine de taille imposante le tenir en Joue, une arme à la main. Sa voix, malgré une forte tonalité, semblait tremblante, comme terrifiée.

Zoro devina vite que son adversaire était un peu effrayé de l'arrivé des pirates.

- Ne bouge plus ! Et pose la ! Sale Pirate ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais me vous laissez faire ! Posez cette prisonnière au sol !

- Que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? Tu es foutu.

L'escrimeur fixa le Marine qui le tenait en joue, et posa sa main sur l'un de ces katanas. Dans cette situation, avec Tïa contre lui et avec cette blessure, il ne pouvait attaquer de vitesse, il fallait qu'il le prenne au dépourvu.

Seulement le Marine vit le bras de l'escrimeur bouger, et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, céda à la panique et releva son arme pour tirer.

Un second coup parti et un cri se fit entendre.

Complètement absorbé par le pirate en face de lui, le Marine en avait oublié le grand chien beige à côtés qui n'avait cessé de grogner.

L'animal avait réagi au quart de tour en voyant le Marine s'affoler.

Nero avait bondi et saisi l'arme du Marine, happant sa main au passage. Dans le mouvement, le tir fut dévié et la balle percuta le mur.

La marine tomba à la renverse en criant de douleur. L'arme tomba au sol, et le Marine finit aussi à terre. Nero lâcha la main du Marine et s'en prit à son épaule, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever.

Zoro ne prit pas le temps de regarder la scène. Il se releva doucement en reposant Tïa, toujours endormie, sur le sol.

Le bretteur se dirigea vers le Marines, dégainant l'un de ces katanas.

Le tireur voulu reculer mais le chien aux yeux bicolores le tenait encore en respect.

- P-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?!

- Ferme-la ! ce n'est sûrement pas à toi de poser les questions ! rugit le bretteur, puis il désigna la petite blonde au sol : Pourquoi l'avait vous enlevé ?! Qu'est -ce que vous lui vouliez ?!

- Je-je ne sais pas, c-c'est pas moi qui, je-je…

Le Marine paniquait de plus en plus. Dans son agitation, il vit que son arme était tout prés de lui.

Il frappa avec violence Nero sur le museau qui lâcha prise en gémissant. Il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir son arme et tirait sur le bretteur.

Mais il fut trop lent.

Le Bretteur eut le temps de dégainer son wâdo ichimonji et dévié le tir puis il fondit sur le Marine.

Le sang coula une fois de plus.

L'escrimeur lança un dernier regard haineux à sa victime avant de se retourner vers Tïa. Il se rapprocha du corps frêle de la jeune fille, suivi de Nero, qui s'assit à côtés.

L'escrimeur prit le buste de la jeune fille dans ses bras et la posa sur ses genou, et appuyant sa tête sur son torse taché par le sang de sa plaie. L'escrimeur observa le visage fatigué et pâle de la jeune fille. Il passa sa main sur ses joues, son cou et ses épaules. Elle était étonnamment froide. Il remarqua des bleus et traces de coups sur les bras de la jeune fille.

Sa haine ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran.

Son regard se posa sur les vêtements déchirés de la jeune fille, et put voir d'autres traces sur sa peau anormalement blanche.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait ?

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres en imaginant le pire, et posa son visage près du sien.

- Tïa….

Le gémissement de Nero lui fit relever la tête. L'animal regardait sa maitresse avec des yeux fades, la gueule en sang. Le coup reçu sur son museau l'avait salement amoché.

Le bretteur dénoua le bandana noir que l'animal avait autour du cou et nettoya le sang qu'il avait sur le museau.

« Faut vite que je remonte, Chopper saura prendre soin d'eux… »

Le bretteur renoua le bandana autour du cou du chien et prit délicatement Tïa dans ses bras. Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Il grimpa les marches une à une, le cœur battant, le souffle court. La douleur de sa plaie augmentait petit à petit. Il augmenta cependant le pas, inquiet pour Tïa.

En arrivant en haut des escaliers, un premier problème se posa.

Par où sortir ? Avec tous ces couloirs, il ne savait plus où il était.

Le bretteur laissa Nero passait devant lui. L'animal marchait la truffe basse, laissant du sang s'écouler sur le sol.

Au bout d'un moment, Zoro entendit du raffut dans une salle toute proche. Il s'y dirigea et entra dans la pièce en reconnaissant la voix du cuistot.

Il pénétra assez bruyamment dans la pièce et le jeune coq se retourna vivement.

- Ah marimo ce n'est pas…MA PETITE REINE !!!!

Le jeune blond se précipita sur la jeune fille endormie dans les bras du bretteur mais il hésita à poser un seul doigt sur elle.

- Tïa ?! qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Zoro tu... mais tu es blessé ?! Dépêche-toi d'aller voir Chopper !

- Merci crétin je le sais ! ça fait un moment que je tourne en rond ! je…

Il ne put pas continuer de parler que le jeune blond l'entrainait déjà dans les couloirs. Sanji lançait des regards anxieux sur Tïa qui n'avait pas même produit un seul son.

Nero les suivait toujours, avec un peu de peine. L'animal gardait la tête basse, les yeux embrumés, les naseaux toujours ensanglantés, gâchant ainsi son odorat.

Sanji, Zoro et Tïa arrivèrent enfin sur le pont. Luffy les aperçut les premiers et se précipita sur eux quand il vit la petite blonde.

- CHOPPER RAMENE TOI ! cria le capitaine avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons, Zoro tu l'as trouvé où ?! non on s'en fout, elle va bien ?

- Tu vois bien que non idiot ! lança Sanji.

- Ben si je le vois mais… elle n'est pas réveillé, tu la trouvé comme ça ? Elle t'a parlé ?

- Non… fit le bretteur.

Le petit renne arriva en courant vers ses compagnons. Les autres membres de l'équipage les rejoignirent également.

Zoro s'accroupit sur le plancher pour porter la jeune fille à la hauteur du médecin. Chopper s'approcha sans trop paniquer et questionnait déjà le bretteur :

- Tu l'as trouvé dans cet état ?

- Oui, elle ne s'est pas réveillé, elle n'a fait aucun bruit, je sais même pas si elle respire correctement...

Le petit renne ausculta la jeune fille rapidement. Sa respiration était saccadée, son pouls pour le moins faible, et sa mine ne disait rien de bon.

- Elle est pâle comme un mort la pauvre…, fit Brook.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant tout le monde imbécile, lança discrètement Usopp à son nakama, surtout devant Zoro.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pâle, dit Robin.

- Et fatiguée, rajouta Nami.

- Peut-être que si elle buvait un peu de colla…

- Franky ! grogna le jeune coq, Elle n'a pas besoin de cola, elle a besoin d'un médecin ! Elle a besoin de Chopper !

Le médecin en question releva le regard pour croiser celui du bretteur. Sa mauvaise mine trahissait son inquiétude. Les yeux du renne furent attirés par l'énorme tache rouge sur son t-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

- Ce n'est rien, un coup de feu...

Chopper voulu rajouter quelque chose quand il vit Nero s'approcher à son tour, dans un aussi « bel » état que le bretteur.

- Il vous est arrivé quoi en bas ?! vous êtes dans un sale état ! fit Luffy en s'accroupissant à côté du chien pour lui caresser la tête.

Chopper observa encore une fois Tïa et s'adressa à Zoro d'une voix calme :

- Amène la dans l'infirmerie, je vais m'occuper d'elle en premier, tu resteras avec moi pour que je regarde ta plaie.

Le bretteur acquiesça et se releva pour se diriger vers le Thousand Sunny, suivi de prés par le cuistot.

Le bretteur avait la tête qui tournait tellement, qu'il manqua de tomber en grimpa sur le navire. Sanji le rattrapa de justesse.

- Eh ! fait attention ! ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur laissa échapper un grognement et repartit en direction de l'infirmerie, alors que le jeune blond le regardait anxieusement.

Dragon regarda les deux jeunes hommes traversaient le pont et s'avança vers eux en soufflant bruyamment, mais l'odeur du sang le fit stopper.

Chopper fit signe à Nero de le suivre et tout l'équipage rentra sur le Thousand Sunny, laissant le Navire de la Marine et son équipage, décimé par la colère de l'épéiste, dériver au gré des vagues.

Zoro, Chopper, Tïa et Nero rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie alors que Sanji resta derrière la porte, appuyé contre le mur, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, rongé par l'inquiétude de l'état de sa petite reine.

Le reste de l'équipage s'installa dans la cuisine. Chacun se posait des questions dont les réponses ne pourraient être donner que par Chopper, après s'être occupé de la petite blonde.

Dans l'infirmerie, Zoro observait chaque geste du petit renne avec attention, mais son esprit était lui aussi obstrué d'interrogations.

Le jeune médecin effectuait son auscultation avec un air grave, mais il ne disait rien. Puis quand il eut fini, il s'occupa de l'épéiste sans dire un mot. Zoro ne pouvait supporter ce silence et ne tarda pas de le briser.

- Alors Chopper ? pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est inconsciente car ils ont l'air de l'avoir drogué. Mais ils ne savaient apparemment pas savoir doser.

- Droguer ? Mais sa vie est en danger ? Et pourquoi l'avoir droguer ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est tiré d'affaire, il faudra la réalimenter et l'hydrater. Ils ne devaient pas s'occuper de la nourrir comme il faut.

- Et les traces de coups ?

- Et bien ce sont des traces de violences, elle s'est sûrement défendu...

- Défendu ? mais...

Le petit renne finit de bander son torse en silence.

Zoro ne savait trop quoi penser. Pourquoi avait-elle du se défendre ? Normalement un prisonnier est enfermé dans sa cellule, le seul moment où il serait mal traité, c'est si on voulait le faire parler… Ils auraient osé lever la main sur elle pour qu'elle avoue ? Mais quoi ? Ou alors, c'est autre chose ? Mais quoi ?!

Encore une fois, seule Tïa avait les réponses, mais elle ne pouvait pas les dire ….

L'épéiste était tellement plongé dans sa réflexion, qu'il sursauta presque quand Chopper lui adressa une dernière parole :

- Zoro, je vais devoir effectuer une autre auscultation sur Tïa, mais il faudra attendre qu'elle se réveille. Maintenant que tu es soigné, je vais te demander de sortir, je vais m'occuper de Nero.

L'escrimeur resta de marbre face au médecin, néanmoins, il ressentait une plus grande inquiétude. Qu'allait-il lui faire encore ? Pourquoi devait-il sortir ?

Le bretteur se résout quand même à sortir, devinant qu'avec le ton qu'avait pris son nakama, il ne répondrait pas à une question de plus.

Le bretteur se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte, en adressa un dernier regard à la jeune fille allongé sur le lit, toujours aussi livide.

Jamais encore de sa vie il ne s'était senti comme ça. Lui que rien ne pouvait le toucher, rien qui ne pouvait l'affaiblir, se sentait comme perdu, comme effroyablement faible, face à cette situation. Le fait que l'on est enlevé Tïa lui avait montré à quel point il n'était pas assez fort, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Cela l'avait considérablement attristé et énervé de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Et maintenant qu'il la retrouve, il apprend qu'elle a passé 40 jours de mauvais traitement, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu la sauver au bon moment…

Le bretteur sortit de la pièce et sans prêter attention au cuistot, qui lui s'approcha :

- Ah Zoro est-ce que...

Le jeune blond s'arrêta quand il vit le bretteur se mordre les lèvres, regardaient le sol avec ses yeux maintenant humides et dire avec une voix des plus angoissée :

- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?...

* * *

_Finish!! pour cette semaine en tout cas!_

_Rdv weekend prochain!!_

_Si j'ai de nouveau dessin, je vous mettrais un pti lien XD_

_Ja ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

_YOOOOOOSh!! et voila le chapitre 4!!_

_bon vous m'excuserez il est un peu court (manque de temps) et un peu triste (parce que la vie n'est pas toujours rose ) mais ça changera! sinn ça va me lasser lol_

_Un grand merci pour les reviews ça fait trop plaisir _

_Bonne lecture!!  
_

**Chapitre 4**

Le jeune coq resta un instant abasourdi devant la scène devant lui. L'escrimeur ne faiblissait jamais face au blond. Et la, il craquait carrément, les larmes aux yeux, avec un air complètement abattu. En temps normal, Sanji profitait de la moindre occasion pour provoquer et se moquer de son nakama. Mais là, il en était presque mal à l'aise. Zoro, qui d'habitude ne lui témoignait aucune gentillesse, lui qui semblait toujours aussi neutre et fort pendant chaque moment troublant, était maintenant effondré. L'escrimeur savait qu'il perdait de sa fierté à se dévoiler ainsi à son nakama. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal à cet instant, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas le contrôler. Tant pis si Sanji se foutait de lui, il ne pouvait pas comprendre…

Le bretteur se trompait sur toute la ligne. Le jeune coq avait depuis le début eu la même peur que le bretteur, il avait lui aussi peur pour Tïa, peur de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, peur de ce qu'aller dire Chopper sur son état…

Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Zoro, il le comprenait tout à fait, et de voir son nakama dans cet état ne faisait que renforcer son appréhension.

Sanji essaya de rester calme et s'adressa à Zoro :

- Eh qu'est-ce qu'il y Marimo ?!

Le bretteur ne pouvait pas sortir un seul mot. Le cuistot le saisit par les épaules :

- C'est Tïa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Chopper ? Dis-moi qu'elle va mieux…

Le bretteur se reprit un moment pour pouvoir enfin lui répondre :

- O-oui, elle est sortie d'affaire…

Le jeune coq le relâcha, soulagé, et s'appuya contre le mur à ses côtés. Il soupira et sortit une autre cigarette et l'alluma. A coté de lui Zoro se faisait muet alors il rompit ce silence :

- Tu ma fais peur j'ai cru qu'ils lui avaient fait un truc grave !!

A ces mots le bretteur fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

- Eh bien, moi je le crains...

- Pardon ?

- Chopper n'a encore rien dit mais...

- Mais quoi ??!

Le jeune blond se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber sa cigarette sur le sol.

- Mais quoi ?!

- Je… tu sais... je l'ai trouvé allongée au sol, les vêtements déchirés, des traces de coups… j'ai peur que...

Sanji recula d'un pas, comme s'il s'était reçu un coup au visage. Ces craintes revenaient. Même si Zoro n'avait rien dit clairement, il comprit que lui aussi, avait peur que sa petite reine est été abusée ou même violée.

C'était pour lui la chose la plus affreuse au monde. Lui qui était un pur gentleman, dévoué aux femmes, ils ne pouvaient comprendre et supporter que des hommes pouvaient faire de telles horreurs à des jeunes filles, si belles et si attendrissantes, surtout à ça petite reine !

Le jeune coq commençait à fulminer et serrait les points. Il aurait aimé crier haut et fort des insultes sur ces rustres, jurer qu'il leur ferait payer…. Seulement, il ne pouvait se permettre de se comporter ainsi devant l'escrimeur, qui était bien plus touché. Et de plus, il ne pouvait faire payer ça à personne, vu que tous les Marines étaient tombés sous les katanas de l'épéiste…

Le jeune coq se calma peu à peu, tandis que Zoro regardait fixement le sol.

Effectivement, il avait peur que Tïa n'est été abusée, mais il ne pouvait rien conclure tant que Chopper ne l'aurait pas affirmé. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que la Marine le paierait…

Sanji le coupa dans sa réflexion :

- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas tirer de conclusion tardive, Chopper nous donnera sans doute la réponse plus tard...

- Je sais…

- Et puis Tïa se réveillera, elle nous dira ce qui s'est passé…

- Je sais…

- On sera fixé, va falloir attendre...

- Je sais…

- …. Mais quoi tu sais ?! change de disque !

- Je sa... Mais de quoi tu te mêles !

- Ah ! ne t'en prend pas à moi ! J'essai de te réconforter...

- Eh bien t'es pas très fort !

- T'es gonflé ! Pour une fois que je fais un effort !

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté…

- T'es nul niveau mensonge tu le sais ça ?!

- Je t'enmerde…

- Pas la peine de ronchonner dans ton coin !

- …

- Ecoute je sais très bien que cette situation te perturbe énormément, mais à nous aussi. Tu n'es pas le seul à te faire du mauvais sang pour Tïa, mais je comprenne que ça te touche un peu plus…

Le jeune coq se tut, ne sachant trop quoi rajouter. En fait parler ne servait à rien, il fallait juste attendre. Zoro lui ne parlait pas non plus. En vérité, Sanji l'étonnait de plus en plus.

- Bon j'imagine que Chopper n'en aura pas pour longtemps… Tu viens avec moi ? Tout le monde est à la cuisine…

- Non ça ira, je vais aller à la salle de vigie.

Sur ces mots, le bretteur se dirigea vers l'extérieur, un peu hésitant. Et s'il loupait le réveil de Tïa ? De toute façon il ne peut pas rentrer dans la pièce… alors attendre ailleurs n'est finalement pas gênant.

Sanji observa son nakama partir. Il haussa les épaules et se résigna à retourner auprès du reste de l'équipage.

Le bretteur marchait sur la pelouse, en direction du mât. Dragon s'approcha de lui aussitôt. L'escrimeur prit le temps de caresser le grand cheval bai. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son corps. Une énorme cicatrice entaillé sa cuisse gauche, blessure qu'il s'était fait lors de leur course après les Marines, quand il était tombé. Il gardait depuis ce jour une marche boiteuse et plus saccadée qu'avant. Encore une fois, le remord envahit l'escrimeur. Il avait poussé le pauvre animal à bout, et maintenant celui-ci venait le voir pour une caresse. Le bretteur savait aussi que si Dragon avait de la chance d'être encore là. Avec la chute spectaculaire qu'il avait fait, il aurait pu facilement se casser un membre. Et dans ces cas là, l'animal est le plus souvent achevé, car il ne peut vraiment guérir d'une fracture. Après toute ces épreuves, l'animal s'était étonnamment adoucit, tout comme Nero, alors qu'avant, il était très peu aimable avec les membres de l'équipage.

Sous les effets des caresses du bretteur, l'animal baissa la tête jusqu'au sol en soufflant doucement. Zoro flatta son encolure puis le laissa pour grimper jusqu'au mât.

Une fois en haut, il lança un regard à travers la pièce, puis s'allongea sur le canapé. La présence de la petite blonde lui manquait horriblement, il lui tardait qu'elle se réveille. Il voulait la reprendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, lui parler. Puis une idée lui revint. Tïa avait été enlevé, car elle faisait parti d'un groupe agissant pour la Marine. Mais c'était quoi en fait ?

Le bretteur soupira.

- Vivement qu'elle se réveille ….

Il ferma les yeux un moment, et sombra dans le sommeil.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Le grand chien beige rentra silencieusement dans la pièce. En voyant le bretteur endormi sur le lit, il remua la queue et se dirigea vers lui. Il grimpa sur le canapé et s'allongea contre lui, en posant sa tête sur son torse. Puis il tourna la tête, pour lécher le visage salé par les larmes du bretteur, qui ne s'éveilla même pas.

Dans la cuisine, Luffy mettait de l'animation à sa façon. Alors que tout le monde parlait discrètement de Tïa, Luffy essayait de réconforter son cuistot, pour qu'il lui fasse à manger :

- Aller Sanji ! ne me laisse pas mourir de faim !!

- Fous-moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas la tête à faire la bouf !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ! On a retrouvé Tïa ! souris un peu !

- Pff tu peux pas comprendre !

- Bien sûr que si ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle est entre les mains de Chopper, tout ira bien !

- …

- Et puis ses Marines ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Mais en attendant, ressaisis-toi !

- Je rêve… c'est toi qui me remonte le morale !

- Tu voudrais que se soit qui ??

- Je ne sais pas moi… Nami-san ou Robin-chan !!!

- Ben non, c'est moi !

Voyant que son coq ne bougerait pas, il se décida à sortir. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille se dirigea vers Dragon. L'animal marcha vers lui dés qu'il le vit.

- Tu as bien changé toi ! avant tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment avant canaille !

Dragon souffla fortement et baissa la tête, ce qui fit rire Luffy :

- Ahaha ! Tu me réponds maintenant ?? Je savais que tu pouvais me comprendre !!

Tout en caressant l'animal, le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers la salle de vigie, devinant que son second y était.

* * *

Le noir, partout … Où je suis ?

Une douleur me prend... partout, vraiment partout...

Quelque chose à changer… j'ai mal partout, mais pourtant, je suis bien...

Le sol est doux et chaud … Où je suis ?

Où sont-ils ces rustres qui m'ont pris ?

Ils me laissent tranquille aujourd'hui ?

J'ai mal… si mal…

Mais où je suis ?!

Je voudrais tellement les revoir… le revoir… vont-ils me laisser là ?

Quoique après tout… c'est bien fait pour moi… je n'avais pas à mentir…

Tiens… j'ai l'impression qu'il ya une grande lumière autour de moi..

Bizarre…

Si j'ouvre les yeux, ça va me piquer...

Tant pis, je les ouvre…

* * *

Zoro dormait profondément. Mais son sommeil fut entaché par un mauvais rêve. Toujours le même, un rêve ignoble, qui le tourmentait chaque nuit. Un rêve dans lequel il court, encore et encore, pour rattraper quelqu'un. Tïa ? Oui c'est elle, mais il n'arrive pas à l'atteindre…. Puis un cri se fit entendre et il paniqua …

Zoro se réveilla brusquement de son rêve en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que Nero le regardait. Il était encore dans cette pièce, encore tout seul, encore ce rêve…

Puis le cri strident ce fit entendre à nouveau

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il tendit l'oreille : ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Le cri résonna une troisième fois : Zoro reconnut la voix de Luffy.

- ZOROOO !!!!

L'épéiste sauta du canapé et fonça vers la porte : Tïa était réveillée, il en était sûr !

_FIIIniiish_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! a la semaine prochaine pour une prochain chapitre!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yosh! salut la compagnie!!_

_comme je ne suis pas chez moi ce weekend, je poste les chapitre 5 en avance!!!! sauf que je le corrige et poste super tard le soir j'en suis toute capoute  
_

_XD je vois d'ici vos airs ravi... non je blague je vois que mon écran.._

_Bonne lecture! et encore merci pour les previews!!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 5**

L'escrimeur poussa la porte de la salle de la vigie en fracas ce qui fit sursauter Nero. Il ne prit pas le temps de descendre correctement et sauta directement. Il atterrit sur le gazon du navire et détala.

Luffy le vit arriver vers lui et fit un grand sourire :

- Ah Zoro tu sais…

Il stoppa sa phrase quand il vit le bretteur lui filer sous le nez sans prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Euh, c'était juste pour te dire que Tïa était réveillée…

L'escrimeur l'avait deviné au moment même ou il avait entendu et reconnu la voix de son capitaine qui l'appeler. Alors pas le temps de poiroter !

Le bretteur fila en direction de l'infirmerie. Le grand chien beige, qui venait à peine de descendre de la salle de vigie, couru derrière lui, suivit de Luffy qui marchait tranquillement avec un grand sourire. Dragon remarqua l'agitation mais il dut se contenter de patienter dehors.

L'épéiste pénétra dans le couloir et s'arrêta en voyant tous ses compagnons devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un air à la fois inquiet et très pressé :

- Euh, on ne peut pas rentrer ?

- Ah t'es la toi ! fit Nami, non pas pour l'instant, Chopper nous a juste dit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

- Ah…..

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu vas la voir t'inquiètes pas ! fit le sniper avec conviction.

- Elle doit être encore un peu dans les vapes, c'est normal que Chopper ne veuille pas que l'on rentre tout de suite, expliqua Robin, mais tu auras sûrement l'honneur de rentrer le premier.

« Y'a plutôt intérêt ! »

En silence, le bretteur s'installa auprès de ces nakamas, face à la porte de l'infirmerie. Sanji faisait les cent pas et fumait sa énième cigarette de la journée. Luffy arriva à son tour accompagné de Nero.

- Tiens vous n'êtes pas rentré ?

- Non, le 'tit médecin n'a pas ouvert, lança Franky.

Le jeune capitaine se dirigea vers la porte et toqua :

- Ohé Chopp...

« PIM »

La navigatrice venait d'abattre son poing sur la tête de Luffy, lui enfonçant encore plus son chapeau de paille sur la tête.

- Ne le dérange pas crétins !, fulmina t'elle.

- Mais aie ! je voulais juste lui demander quand est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer !!

- Il faut être patient Luffy-san ! dit Brook.

- Va dire ça à Sanji ! regarde-le faire les cent pas ! rigola le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

Luffy esquiva de justesse un cou de pied que lui envoya le cuistot, un peu sur les nerfs.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je suis stressé pour ma petite reine et c'est normal !!

- Ok mais la tête que tu fais est bien drôle !, plaisanta le capitaine, et à faire des allers retours comme ça tu vas faire un trou dans le plancher !

Le jeune coq s'énerva pour de bon et se jeta sur Luffy. Le reste de l'équipage les regardait exaspéré alors que Nami s'énerva une seconde fois pour les faire tenir tranquille.

Dans son coin, Zoro attendait patiemment que Chopper sorte de la salle. Patiemment, ce n'était qu'en apparence, car il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il se demandait comment aller se passer ses retrouvailles, comment Tïa allait réagir, comment lui-même allait-il se comporter.

Questions idiotes, lui il voulait tout simplement la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras, l'avoir à nouveau auprès de lui.

Le bretteur fixait la porte sans fermer une paupière, pendant que ses autres nakamas parlaient autour de lui. La conversation ne lui atteint même pas les oreilles. Nero s'était allongé prés de la porte, le museau contre l'ouverture, reniflant les diverses odeurs s'échappant de la pièce.

Puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

Nero se releva, Zoro redressa la tête et les autres cessèrent de parler.

Le petit renne sortit et s'adressa à ses camarades :

- Elle est très fatiguée, vous allez devoir rentrer un par un et vite, car elle a besoin de repos.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le bretteur :

- Viens, à toi l'honneur.

Le bretteur ne se fit pas prier. Il pénétra de suite dans la pièce et Chopper referma derrière lui.

Devant lui, sur le lit, Tïa était allongée et recouverte d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Comme elle avait refermé les yeux et n'avait pas tourné la tête à son entrée, il s'en approcha et se pencha au dessus de son visage.

Il dit ensuite de sa voix la plus douce qu'il soit en lui caressant la joue :

- Tïa ?

La jeune fille ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Le bretteur serra les dents. Il pouvait lire dans ces yeux toutes la douleur et la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré.

Il l'observa un moment, attendant une réponse, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

Sa peau habituellement bronzée était maintenant blanche, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient pâles et une faible et fade lueur brillait dans ses yeux tristes et fatigués.

Elle réussit au bout d'un petit instant à sortir un son de sa bouche :

- Z-zoro…

Le bretteur soupira d'inquiétude et se pencha sur la jeune fille pour l'avoir contre lui. Il posa sa tête dans son cou, respirant le doux mais faible parfum qui s'émanait de la jeune fille. Il passa ses bras autour de son buste, la soulevant ainsi un petit peu. Il sentit ses froides mains venir effleurer ses bras, et un frisson lui parcouru tout le dos. Zoro redressa la tête et porta ses lèvres sur les joues blanches et laiteuses de la jeune fille et y déposa quelques langoureux baisers. Une larme salée coula jusqu'à ses lèvres et il redressa la tête. La petite blonde avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait vouloir parler, mais ça semblait épuisant :

- Je…Je s-suis désolée…

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait...

Cela ne servait à rien de s'expliquer maintenant, et parler la fatiguait. Il se pencha une seconde fois vers son visage et scella ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, en faisant glisser ses mains de son dos à son frêle cou. Ses lèvres restaient doucement délicieuses, son parfum toujours aussi envoûtant. Il n'avait pas goûté à ce doux bonheur depuis 40 jours…depuis tout ce temps, elle était loin de lui, il n'avait pas pu la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, la protéger…

Ce moment là, ce baiser là, il aurait aimé le savourer des heures et des heures…

Derrière eux, le bruit de la poignet actionnée se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit et Nero apparut dans dans l'entrebâillement, les yeux brillants de curiosité et une seule oreille redressée.

- Nero ! fit le médecin, tu attends dehors comme tout le monde !

Le grand chien beige le regarda furtivement avant de voir Zoro penché au dessus du lit ou reposait Tïa.

Il rentra immédiatement et vint s'assoir aux pieds du bretteur. Chopper râler sur le chien qui n'y prêter aucune attention.

L'épéiste entendit un gémissement plaintif et stoppa son baiser pour voir d'où il venait. Il pencha la tête et vit les yeux bicolores le fixer.

- Nero ?

Celui-ci prit son impulsion et sauta sur le lit sans crier gare.

- Nero ! Ne fais pas l'idiot ! lança le petit renne.

L'animal se rapprocha de sa maitresse pour lui lécher le visage. Tïa tourna légèrement la tête et esquissa un sourire en voyant son chien. L'animal remua la queue en jappant de bonheur et s'allongea prés de la petite blonde en voulant lui lécher les joues. Le bretteur dû le retenir un peu, pour ne pas qu'il la bouscule.

- Tiens toi tranquille mon grand.

Il regarda Tïa caresser fébrilement la tête de l'animal et vit que le sommeil lui manquait horriblement. Il décida donc, à contre cœur, de la laisser, devinant que le reste de l'équipage voulait la voir.

Il se pencha une dernière fois pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et s'éloigna. Mais il sentit sa froide main le retenir.

Il se retourna et vit Tïa qui le regardait d'un air inquiet :

- T-tu ne vas pas loin ? Tu reviendras ?...

Le bretteur fut dans un premier temps surpris de sa réaction, puis il finit par sourire tendrement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas loin …

Elle esquissa un second sourire et finit par refermer les yeux. La pression de sa main se relâcha et Zoro s'éloigna.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Chopper, qui était un peu plus loin dans l'infirmerie.

- Chopper.

- Oui ?

- Elle ira mieux très vite dis moi ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller !

- Et… tu as fais toutes tes auscultations ?

- A peu près oui, quand elle ira mieux, il faudra que je lui parle.

L'escrimeur se fit silencieux. Le petit médecin savait très bien à quoi penser le jeune épéiste. Il savait que le bretteur voulait savoir quel genre de traitement Tïa avait subi, mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Zoro consentit enfin à sortir de l'infirmerie. Quand il ouvrit la porte, que Chopper avait pris soin de fermer après l'entrée du grand chien beige, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Sanji mort d'inquiétude. Mais pour une fois, au lieu de poser des tas de questions, il alla à l'essentiel :

- Je peux la voir ???!!

- Eh ! Nous aussi on veut la voir !! râla Luffy.

- Pardon, NOUS pouvons la voir ??

- Oui, mais un part un !

- D'accord !

Sans y être invité, Sanji pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Tïa, sous l'œil observateur du bretteur.

Le jeune blond se pencha au dessus du lit et prit le visage de Tïa entre ces mains.

- Tïa ? Ma petite reine ? C'est moi ! Sanji !

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit son cuistot favori.

- Sanji…

Le cuistot déposa un baiser sur son front et la prit dans ses bras en murmurant tous les mots les plus réconfortants qu'il connaissait.

Depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte, Zoro regardait la scène.

En temps normal, une furieuse colère accompagnée de jalousie l'aurait fait rentrer dans la pièce pour jeter le jeune coq par la fenêtre. Mais aujourd'hui, ce fut l'expression de grande fatigue et de douleur qui s'affichait sur le visage de la petite blonde qui le touchait droit au cœur.

Il espérait fortement que son rétablissement serait rapide : outre le fait qu'il avait des tonnes de choses à lui dire et à lui demander, il voulait qu'elle aille mieux et qu'il la reprenne auprès de lui.

* * *

_C'est fini pour cette semaine! j'espère que ça vous aura plus! j'attends vos critiques!!  
_

_RDV weekend prochain les moussaillons!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yosh mes petits lecteurs!!_

_Voici donc à l'heure le chapitre 6!!_

_Il est déjà moins triste que les premiers, et il y a un peu plus d'humour._

_Vous allez voir un Luffy toujours aussi affamé et un Sanji toujours aussi... collant? XD_

_Je vous laisse découvrir et aussi: MERCI! de lire ma fic ça fait plaisir _

_Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Chopper fit sortir ses nakamas de l'infirmerie, alors que Zoro était retourné dehors. Tïa avait besoin de repos et Sanji était particulièrement collant.

Luffy sortit le premier de salle, suivit de prés par ces nakamas et Sanji fut le dernier :

- Sanji ne fait pas l'idiot ! Il faut la laisser tranquille !, grogna Chopper sur le jeune coq.

- Mais il reste bien Nero ! Allez laisse moi rester je la surveillerai !!, gémit le blondinet en voulant rentrer.

- Je suis là je n'ai pas besoin de toi !!, fit le renne en le repoussant.

- Mais tu ne vas pas rester là toute la nuit ! Je peux prendre la relève !!

- Pour l'instant ça ira maintenant sors !

- SANJI ! crièrent ses nakamas.

- Ok d'accord mais tu m'appelles si t'as un problème !

- Oui…

- Et si elle se réveille et qu'elle veut me voir !

- Oui...

- SANJI !!

- Ok j'arrive… Ah ! Et si jamais tu..

- SANJIIIIIII !!!!!

- Ok c'est bon je suis là !

Le regard brûlant de la navigatrice sur le cuistot l'obligea à filer doux en direction de la cuisine.

Luffy le suivit avec l'eau à la bouche, et les autres se joignirent à eux à la cuisine.

Une fois à table, le sujet principal fut très vite la petite blonde :

- Elle avait l'air bien fatigué, dit Nami.

- Oui, elle était bien pâle aussi.., ajouta Robin.

- Je confirme, elle est plus pâle que moi ! Plus pâle qu'un os !, fit Brook.

- Sanji je peux manger ? Demanda Luffy.

- Oui sa m'inquiète, vous croyez que Chopper nous cache quelque chose de grave sur elle ? Pas normal qu'il me jette comme ça ! se plaignit le bond.

- Eh j'ai super faim je peux manger ?

- C'est tout à fait normal idiot ! dit Usopp, t'as pas vu comme t'es collant !

- C'est limite si le manieur de couteaux ne t'aurais décapité la tête, renchérit le cyborg.

- Et sanji j'ai faim ! gémit Luffy.

- FERME-LA !!!!!

- …. Mais oh…

- Luffy ! s'exaspéra le sniper, t'as pas l'air vraiment touché ! fait un effort !

- Mais quoi ?! Bien sûr que je suis touché ! Mais ce qui est fait est fait ! On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi ces Marines l'ont enlevé, on ne sait pas ce que c'est que cette organisation dont elle faisait parti, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Et on ne le saura que quand elle nous le dira ! Mais là, elle a besoin de repos et de bien reprendre ! ça sert à rien de se poser toutes ces questions qui font mal à la tête ! On verra quand elle se sera remise….Et pour ça je pense qu'un bon steak lui ferait du bien…

Ses nakamas autour de lui restèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Luffy n'avait pas tord, ce n'était pas la peine de se torturé l'esprit.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison…, dit Nami.

- Oui il vaut mieux attendre demain matin, dit Usopp.

- Demain matin ? Mais le matin c'est dans quelques heures idiots ! lança Franky.

- Il serait temps d'aller prendre un peu de repos nous aussi, ajouta l'archéologue.

- Attendez moi j'ai faim !!!

- LUFFY !!!

Dehors, Zoro s'était assis dans l'herbe et observait dragon qui broutait non loin. Cette nuit avait été torride. Hier soir encore il n'espérait presque plus voir ce Navire de la Marine à l'horizon. Et finalement, même pas une heure après, il portait Tïa inconsciente à l'infirmerie. Et là, au petit matin, alors qu'elle s'était réveillée qu'il y a une heure, il devait encore attendre. Et encore, elle s'était réveillée bien vite, comme quoi, les soins de Chopper sont presque miraculeux.

Derrière lui, il entendit ses nakamas retourner à leur cabine. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans la chambre des garçons.

Il n'en avait plus beaucoup envie. De toute façon, en étant avec Tïa, dormir avec ses nakamas ne lui apportait aucune intimité, ce qui ne lui paraissait pas pratique du tout, lui qui avait maintenant plus de mal que le jeune blond à contenir ses pulsions.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, puis décida de se lever. Dragon leva aussitôt la tête et souffla bruyamment.

Le bretteur regarda dans sa direction avec un air amusé. C'était vraiment étrange de voir comment l'animal surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de l'épéiste, pourtant à cause de lui, il avait fait une sacré chute, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en être traumatisé.

Le bretteur s'éloigna et se dirigea vers les cabines. Il fit néanmoins un détour vers l'infirmerie.

Il arriva devant la porte et y colla son oreille.

Pas de bruit.

Il décida de rentrer sans frapper.

La pièce était sombre, mais la lumière du petit matin tout proche traversait la vitre et l'illuminait en partie.

Apparemment, Chopper avait finalement laissé Tïa dormir pour aller se reposer lui aussi.

Zoro tourna la tête vers le lit où était Tïa. Il vit la silhouette de la tête de Nero qui l'avait redressé à son entré.

Il referma la porte délicatement derrière lui et s'approcha du lit. Nero remua faiblement la queue et reposa la tête sur le ventre de la petite blonde.

Le bretteur posa ses katanas au sol et monta sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle, seulement Nero était entre eux deux.

Eh pousse-toi un peu toi !

Le grand chien beige laissa échapper un râle et alla s'allonger aux pieds de sa maitresse.

Le bretteur se mit sous les draps et s'allongea sur le côté. Il observa la petite blonde, qui était allongé sur le dos, la tête légèrement penchée vers lui. L'épéiste hésita un moment de la prendre dans ses bras, de peur de la réveiller. Mais en regardant son visage légèrement éclairé par la faible lueur du soleil qui se levait, plusieurs souvenirs lui défilèrent dans la tête. Il serra les dents, puis finalement, il tendit les bras et saisit la taille de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il serra de ses bras le frêle buste de la jeune fille sur son torse, et colla sa tête à la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, envahit par son parfum, et enfin, il s'endormit, en étant sûr que demain, il s'entrainerait avec un meilleur état d'esprit.

Les rayons du soleil se levèrent quelques minutes après, mais ça ne troubla pas pour autant le sommeil des deux dormeurs dans l'infirmerie.

La pluparts de l'équipage se réveilla d'ailleurs beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. C'est en début d'après midi que tous les mugiwaras pirates furent sur pieds.

Chopper se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir l'état de Tïa. Il ouvrit la porte et ne fit pas attention tout de suite qu'il n'y avait pas que Nero.

Mais quand il s'approcha un peu plus, il remarqua les cheveux vert du bretteur mêlés à ceux de la jeune fille et il sursauta :

- Z-zoro ?!

Il s'approcha et vit belle et bien le jeune homme sous les draps enlacer la petite blonde qui était tournée vers lui.

Le petit renne fit le tour du lit et tapa sur sa tête :

- Zoro !

Après quelques coups, il décida à ouvrir les yeux :

- Quoi ?! grogna t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la ! fit Chopper avec une voix agacée mais assez basse pour ne pas que Tïa se réveille.

- Mais je dors ça se voit pas !

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème !

- C'est quoi ?!

- Si j'ai mis Tïa dans l'infirmerie c'est pour que tu la laisses tranquille !

- Mais je la laisse tranquille ! On dort, on a rien fait !

- Ya bien intérêt pour toi ! Je voulais qu'elle soit au calme !

- Mais je te dis que j'ai rien fais !

- Et moi je te dis que si elle est ici c'est pour qu'elle reste seule à récupérer tranquille !

- Et puisque je te dis qu'on a fait que dormir !!!....et puis pourquoi Nero il pouvait rester…

- Nero c'est un chien ce n'est pas gênant !

- Si ! il était sur le lit ! ça aurait pu la gêner !

- Zoro !

- Ok d'accord je sors…

A contre cœur, le bretteur sortit de sous les draps et reprit ses katanas, puis se dirigea vers la porte à pas de velours, ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune fille. Chopper le lâcha des yeux une fois qu'il fut sorti.

Le bretteur se dirigea vers l'extérieur et eut le bonheur de tomber sur ses nakamas… notamment Sanji. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de l'interpeller :

- Eh marimo tu étais où ? Je suis allé dans la salle de vigie et tu n'y étais pas !

- J'étais euh...

Il se retint de révéler là où il avait passé la nuit, car il devinait que Sanji allait commencer à gueuler.

- Ça ne te regarde pas…

Erreur , c' était la chose à ne pas dire. Le cuistot ne comprit pas de suite, mais en voyant le petit sourire qu'afficher chacun de ses nakamas , il fulmina et saisit Zoro par le col :

- Espèce de goujat ! Ya intérêt pour ta gueule que tu n'ais pas dérangé ma petit reine !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je vais te refaire le portrait !!

- Essaye toujours face de trombone !

Un soupir se fit entendre parmi les pirates, face à la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

- Les gars, fit Usopp.

- De vrais gamins…, dit Nami.

- Ils sont effrayants quand ils sont comme ça !!! s'exclama Brook.

- Non moi je dirais qu'ils ont l'air plus idiot que d'habitude…

- FRANKY ON T'A ENTENDU !

- ……..…

Alors que les deux nakamas se chamaillaient, le vent commençait à se lever. Nami décida d'en profite et la grande voile fut descendu. Ils gagneraient ainsi un peu de temps pour arriver à la prochaine île.

Luffy était à l'avant du navire quand il entendit le jeune coq et son second se disputer encore une fois. Les insultes et moqueries qui fusèrent lui ouvrèrent étrangement l'appétit :

- Sanji ! On peut manger ????????

- Espèce d'algue verte tu sers vraiment à rien !

- Tu t'es vu imbécile de cuistot ?!

- Zoro t'a pas faim ??????

- J'ai jamais vu un abruti pareil !

- Moi si, je l'ai devant moi !

- EH LES GARS !!

Deux bras extensibles les attrapèrent par le col et les ramena en fracas vers lui.

- LUFFY !!!!!!!!!

- Oui c'est moi et j'ai la dalle !!

- Tu pourrais penser à autre chose ?!! s'écria Sanji.

- ……..et pourquoi ?

- Ça changerait un peu !! grogna Zoro.

- Et vous ! Vous parler de Tïa je suppose ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ?!

- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?! tu te fais pas de souci pour elle ?!!! s'énerva le jeune blond.

- Ben non, elle à l'air bien…

- Je l'ai vu de prés je peux te dire que ça na pas l'air d'être la grande forme ! rétorqua le bretteur.

- Ben moi je la vois de pas très loin et elle a l'air bien !

Ses deux nakamas ne comprirent pas de suite. Le jeune garçon leva le doigt en direction du mât, ou s'était approché le reste de leur nakama, et où la petit blonde se tenait, avec Chopper, Dragon et Nero.

* * *

_Finis_

_Bon je suis autant impardonnable pour les fautes, mes je n'ai pas le temps d'y passer des heures, pour la correction..-_-'_

_Prochain chapitre: enfin les révélations!_

_Ce sera pour la semaine prochaine!_

_Bye mes 'ti chouuu! (eh eh LucioL je t'ai piqué ta phrase )_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde!!!!_

_Et voici le chapitre 7! Un peu tardif je sais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster plus tôt._

_Dans se chapitre, enfin les questions qui se posaient trouvent des réponses, qui peuvent être la vérité, ou un mensonge de plus..._

_Bonne lecture, et bien sûr je remercie pour les reviews précédentes! MERCI MERCI!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**

Sanji et Zoro restèrent sans bouger un instant, alors que Luffy se dirigea avec un grand sourire vers sa nakama.

Sanji lâcha finalement Zoro et se précipita vers elle :

- TIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

Il se fraya un chemin entre ces camarades et la prit dans ses bras.

- Doucement Sanji ! lança Chopper.

- Bonjour Sanji.., fit Tïa avec une petite voie.

- Tu m'as tant manqué !!!!

- Elle NOUS a manqué Sanji !! Ne fait pas le solo !! lança Luffy.

- On dit ne fait pas l'égoïste, Luffy, souligna Usopp.

- Oui Eguiste !!

- EGOISTE !

- Ouais…

Sanji ne cessa de susurrer de tendre mots réconfortants à sa petite protégée quand bien même le reste de l'équipage lui disait de s'arrêter. Il cessa enfin quand il sentit une rude main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage sans gentillesse de l'escrimeur.

- Tu permets !

Il poussa le cuistot sur le côté, qui se mit à râler. Zoro ferma les yeux sur les insultes du jeune coq qui parvint à ses oreilles. Il s'avança vers Tïa et qui avait les joues subitement rouges. Ses grands yeux verts qui le fixaient devinrent très vite humides.

- Allez viens là !

Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille avec moins de délicatesse que le jeune blond et l'attira vers lui. La jeune fille finit par laisser couler quelques larmes en finissant dans ses bras.

Luffy observa un moment Tïa pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tïa ?!! Tu as mal quelque part ??

- Mais non crétin !! c'est l'émotion !!! fit Nami sidérée par le peu de réflexion de son capitaine.

- C'est SUUUUUPER mignon ! pleura le cyborg.

- Oh franky ne t'y met pas ! lança Usopp.

- YOOOHOOOO je vais jouer un petit morceau pour ces émouvantes retrouvailles !!! ria Brook.

- On s'en passera !!! rétorqua le sniper.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis une chanson !!!!!! lança à son tour Luffy.

Brook entama alors une mélodie devant un Luffy enchanté et un Usopp dépassé. Robin se mit à rire devant la scène et Nami tentait de calmer Franky. Enfin le pauvre petit Chopper dut retenir le cuistot qui fulminait toujours à cause du « petit geste brusque » qu'avait eu Zoro. Devant ça, Nero regardait avec passion le jeune cuistot s'énerver et Dragon promena ses naseaux sur les cheveux du bretteur pour qu'il relève la tête.

Zoro avait la tête posé sur celle de Tïa et il la releva finalement en regardant l'animal. La jeune fille en fit autant et passa une main sur le chanfrein de Dragon. Le bretteur la regarda faire sans la lâcher. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu la prendre ainsi dans ses bras qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle retourna la tête vers lui et il l'embrassa enfin.

Un long baiser savoureux et passionné fut échangé. Les lèvres désireuses du bretteur ne voulaient plus se détacher de celles douces et sucrées de la jeune fille, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son « appétit » à cette tendresse.

Ce fut finalement Nero qui décida de les interrompre, car il vint passer entre les jambes des deux jeunes gens qui avaient oublié tous ce qui les entouraient. Tïa se sépara du bretteur et baissa la tête pour voir l'animal. Son regard fut attiré par le bandana autour de son cou. Elle s'accroupit et le prit entre ces doigts. Il était d'une couleur sombre et lui rappelait celui du bretteur. Elle regarda ensuite celui accroché au bras de l'épéiste et lui demanda :

- C'est toi qui lui as mis ça ?

- Euh o-oui… je pensais que tu aimerais…, fit-il avec un sourire gêner.

La jeune fille lui rendit son plus beau des sourires et ce releva. A ce moment, les yeux du bretteur se posèrent sur le tatouage de la jeune fille.

Une question vint aussitôt lui brûler les lèvres, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il aurait tous le temps de lui parler ce soir, quand personne ne les gêneraient.

Luffy arriva tout à coup vers Tïa.

- ENFIN !! je n'ai pas encore pu t'approcher !! Contente d'être parmi nous ?

- Je suis contente oui, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué...

La mine de la jeune fille changea radicalement :

- Je suis désolé Luffy d'av..

- Nut nut ! Pas la peine d'en parler maintenant ! Ne te torture pas avec ça maintenant !! Je suis sûr que ta faim !! Viens je t'accompagne !!!

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Son capitaine n'avait vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi drôle et innocent …..et surtout affamé. Son air d'enfant et sa grande gentillesse était vraiment très attachante.

Mais aussi, les discussions réconfortantes avec Robin, les fous rire avec Nami, les expériences loufoques avec Usopp, les parties de cache-cache avec Chopper, les musiques de Franky et Brook, les conseils attentionnés de Sanji… tout cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Sans parler de la compagnie de Nero et Dragon, et bien sur, la présence sécurisante et l'amour que lui portait Zoro.

La jeune fille suivit donc son capitaine en entrainant le bretteur avec elle.

- Allez viens San !!!! TROP LA DALLE !

- Tu me saoules à toujours vouloir manger !!

- Mais c'est parce que j'ai un peu faim, fit Tïa.

- J'ARRIVE MA REIIINEEE !!!!!!!!

- Imbécile...

- T'as dit quoi marimo ?!

- J'ai oublié...

C'est finalement tout les mugiwaras qui rentrèrent tous dans la cuisine et s'installèrent, dans un grand brouhaha.

Sanji s'activa entre ses fourneaux et les filles en chantonnant « Mellorine » entre chaque aller- retours.

- Ma reine que veux-tu ? demanda t-il.

- UN STEACK !!!, cria Luffy.

- Du rhum, ajouta Zoro.

- JE NE M'ADRESSAIS PAS A VOUS BANDE CRETINS !!!!

- Heureusement, fit le bretteur.

Le cuistot se retint de s'énerver d'avantage face à son nakama. Il se retourna vers la petite blonde et reposa sa question :

- Euh, fait moi ce que tu veux mais pas trop.

- N'oublies pas que tu dois manger comme il faut Tïa pour bien récupérer, fit Chopper, alors Sanji fait quelque chose d'équilibré et de consistant.

- Ok !!

Avant de s'élancer vers les fourneaux, il posa la même question à la jolie brune et la petite rousse, puis se mit à cuisiner en chantonnant.

Le brouhaha était incessant à table : La plupart parler, d'autre s'agiter.

Luffy tapait sur la table avec ses couverts en réclamant à manger le plus vite possible, tandis que Chopper parlait sérieusement à Tïa qui avait du mal à suivre tous ce qu'il lui disait, car beaucoup lui poser des questions, Luffy faisait du raffut et Zoro se faisait un peu trop collant.

Quand le repas fut posé sur la table, Nero en rajouta une couche en venant poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa maitresse pour quémander à manger.

Comme à son habitude, Luffy faucha volontier dans les assiettes de ses nakamas. Mais il eut le malheur d'essayer d'en faucher dans l'assiette de Tïa, car Zoro et Sanji étaient aux aguets.

Le blond saisit le bras de son capitaine et Zoro sa main.

- Luffy, je te le déconseille fortement, fit Zoro avec sa voix grave.

- LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE MORFALE !, fulmina le blond.

C'est avec une mine dépitée que Luffy dû se résoudre à laisser la part de sa nakama tranquille. Tïa en fut presque gênée.

Après ce petit incident, Nami réengagea la conversation.

- Alors Tïa, tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi ses idiots t'ont enlevé ?

- Ils te voulaient quoi ? demanda Usopp.

- Ils t'ont rien fait j'espère ces goujats !, Lança Sanji.

La jeune fille attendit un instant avant de répondre. Face à toutes ses questions, Zoro faisait preuve d'un mutisme déroutant, comme s'il s'en moquait.

- Eh bien, en fait, Je ne vous ai pas tous dis quand je suis arrivée dans l'équipage. Trois ans avant, je faisais parti d'un groupe spéciale qui travaillait pour la Marine. Notre rôle, c'était l'infiltration dans les bateaux pirates, pour les débusquer. Je n'osais pas vous le dire, de peur que vous ne m'acceptiez plus…

- Mais non mais non ! fit Luffy.

- Et donc qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Robin.

- En fait, la plupart des pirates ont vite eu vent de ce que faisait notre groupe, du coup, ils se méfiaient énormément. La Marine a vite compris qu'on ne pourrait plus faire nos infiltrations, alors, comme la pluparts d'entre nous étaient des brigands, la Marine a préféré nous envoyer dans une mission suicide, pour nous faire disparaître. Car on aurait pu divulguer cette information qui pourrait noircir l'image de la Marine. On nous a donc demandé d'infiltrer des équipages qui avaient été délibérément informé de ce qu'on faisait. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que son devenu mais camarades, moi j'ai réussis à m'en sortir en me cachant dans leurs figure de proue qui était trouée. Puis dés qu'ils sont passés à proximité d'une île, je me suis jeter à l'eau.

- Tu es la seule survivante alors ?? questionna Franky.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et comment vous avez été reconnu ? demanda Brook.

- Des affiches ont été posées un peu partout, et en plus notre groupe avait la particularité d'avoir le bras gauche tatoué.

- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont enlevé Nami, remarqua Luffy.

- Et Ils t'emmenaient où ? Et pourquoi ? interrogea Brook.

- Vers la prochaine île où le Logo Pose nous dirige, c'est la que se trouve le QG de la section de la Marine qui s'occupait de notre groupe. Après je ne sais pas si j'allais être enfermé ou exécuté.

Un silence suivit la phrase, très vite coupé par le bruit de déglutissement que fit le sniper.

- Je pense que, s'il voulait te tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, remarqua Sanji.

- Pas sûr...

- Et ils ne t'ont rien fait ? ajouta t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Chopper observa la réaction de Tïa du coin de l'œil. A nouveau le silence se fit. Zoro , toujours aussi muet, attendait cette question depuis un moment, mais il se doutait que la réponse aller être fausse.

Devant la tête du cuistot, qui avait un air terriblement inquiet, Tïa voulut le rassurer.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Seulement questionner, mais je n'ai absolument rien dit. Ils n'oseraient pas taper une fille.

Alors que tout le monde fut soulagé de la réponse, le petit renne au nez bleu tourna la tête vers le bretteur. Zoro regardait fixement le sol sans rien dire mais avec un air à la fois dérangé et convaincu. Lui aussi, il avait perçut ce faible changement de voix, prouvant que ce qu'elle affirmait à ses nakamas était faux.

* * *

_Finish!!! _

_J'espère que ce n'était pas trop court et que cela vous a plus_

_Si vous attendez de l'action, ça viendra ne vous inquiétez pas!_

_A la prochaine!_


	8. Chapter 8

_HEY HEY HEY!!!_

_pfiouuuu le voilà enfin ce chapitre ! Je me suis dépêcher comme j'ai pu XD_

_Raaa qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous le poster à l'heure XD_

_Bon trêve de bavardage, place à la lecture!!_

_Je vous remercie pour les previews! ça fait trop plaisir et ça m'encourage :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**

Le repas sur le Thousand Sunny continua dans la gaieté.

Pour fêter le retour de leur nakama, les mugiwaras firent la fête jusqu'au soir.

Pour l'occasion, plusieurs tonneaux d'alcool furent ouverts.

Tout le monde était de la fête, même Chopper, qui savait que Tïa leur avait délibérément menti sur le traitement qu'elle avait subit. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, il serait mieux de la voir un peu plus tard.

Zoro par contre ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Il n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête et se contenta de boire des bouteilles de rhum à la suite tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur Tïa qui parlait avec tout le monde, notamment et surtout avec Sanji.

Elle avait beau sourire et rire devant tout le monde, la lueur pâle qui brillait faiblement dans ses yeux la trahissait, et il semblait que seul le bretteur la voyait. Qu'avaient donc fait ces Marines à la jeune fille pleine d'entrain qu'il connaissait ? Et pourquoi mentait-elle comme ça ?

Il allait devoir attendre cette nuit pour avoir ces réponses.

Pour l'heure, il regardait ses nakamas s'amuser.

Quand le soleil se coucha et qu'enfin les étoiles avaient recouvert le ciel devenu sombre, les mugiwaras faisaient toujours la fête.

Pour la énième fois, Brook sortit son violon et entama une chanson.

Luffy, Franky et Usopp se mirent à danser. Sanji en profita pour tendre sa main à Tïa et l'invita à faire quelques pas de danse.

Zoro les regarda faire avec un œil las. Cette fête commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Autour de lui, les autres riaient. Nero s'était mis à courir derrière le sniper qui venait de cesser de danser pour fuir l'animal.

L e bretteur fixa à nouveau le cuistot et la petite blonde qui dansaient. Ca lui rappeler le soir d'un feu d'artifice, où un banquet avait été dressé après la défaite d'une troupe de pirate qu'ils avaient battu.

Le bretteur soupira. Il en avait bien assez. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit et Robin l'interpella :

- Où vas-tu épéiste-San ?

- J'ai assez fait la fête, je vais m'entrainer.

Elle rigola en voyant la tête de Zoro qui venait de reposer ses yeux sur Sanji et Tïa.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être très jaloux, mais tu ne devrais pas. Détends-toi, tu devrais en profiter.

Zoro laissa échapper un grognement puis sortit en claquant la porte. Il resta un instant à regardait le pont du navire.

Sur la pelouse, Dragon avait l'air de s'amuser tout seul.

L'animal trottait en secouant la tête, et balançait des ruades aux hasards.

Il stoppa net en voyant le bretteur se diriger vers le mât, puis il repartit de plus belle en galopant.

Même lui, il s'amusait.

Le bretteur monta jusque dans la salle de la vigie et se débarrassa de son t-shirt. Il posa ensuite ses katanas et se dirigea vers ses altères.

Il prit les plus grosses et commença son entrainement.

Il essaya de balayer de son esprit tout ce qui l'embêtait, pour ce concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Au bout de quelques heures d'entrainement acharné, il s'assit à même le sol pour récupérer.

Puis il s'allongea et regarda le plafond. Le sommeil venait déjà, et Tïa faisait toujours la fête avec les autres.

« Tan pis… »

Il se laissa doucement partir dans les bras de Morphée, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il tourna brusquement la tête et pour voir qui s'était. Il fut déçut d'apercevoir le chien à double face qui vint le renifler.

Le bretteur soupira et se mit de côté et lui tourna le dos. L'animal lui tourna autour un moment, et quand enfin le bretteur s'endormit pour de bon, il sortit.

Zoro sortit de son profond sommeil quelques heures après.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il faisait toujours nuit, et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se mettre sur le canapé pour dormir. Il n'avait même pas changé de position et était toujours sur le côté. Il étira ses bras endoloris et c'est à ce moment qu'il sentit quelque chose sur son flanc.

Il se redressa un peu et se retourna. Malgré la faible lumière, il reconnu Tïa. Il fut presque surpris de la trouver ainsi allongée au sol à ses côtés, la tête contre lui, tenant dans ses mains son t-shirt blanc.

Il décida de la réveiller.

- Tïa, eh ! réveilles toi !

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et releva la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis fixa Zoro avec des yeux innocents et tendit ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Tiens met ça tu vas attraper froid...

L'escrimeur soupira. C'est elle qui allait attraper froid en dormant ainsi par terre.

Il se leva et l'attrapa par un poignet d'une main et saisit le t-shirt de l'autre. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit en laissant tomber son t-shirt au sol, et la fit assoir elle aussi.

La jeune fille remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur et voulu se justifier :

- Je-je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée, mais c'était un peu la fête et Sanji était content que…

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

- …mais c'est quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu nous as menti ?

- Ah, je vois, et bien…. j'avais peur que vous ne vouliez plus de moi après avoir fait ce que je vous ais raconté, vous auriez pensé que je mentais encore …. Je vois que, c'est ce que tu crois, tu ne me fais plus confiance après ce que j'ai dis….

Son changement de ton était un peu déstabilisant mais ça ne toucha aucunement le bretteur, il n'allait pas rentrer dans son petit jeu.

- Tu as peur que l'on ne te croit pas, pour ça, il faudrait arrêter de mentir !

- Mais, je me suis excusée de ne pas vous avoir révéler mon passé ! Tu crois que je mens encore ?!

- Tu nous as encore menti, en tous cas tu as menti aux autres. Quand Sanji t'a demandé si les Marines ne t'avaient rien fait, je l'ai vu, tu as menti.

Tïa baissa aussitôt la tête.

- Je devine que c'était pour les rassurer. Mais tu ne dois pas mentir à chaque fois, même si ça nous fait mal, dis la vérité.

Zoro vit quelques larmes couler de ses joues. Il prit son menton entre deux doigts et lui releva le visage.

- Nous, on te fait confiance, alors, à ton tour, fais nous confiance.

Tïa n'arrivait pas à parler à cause des larmes. Le bretteur n'aimait pas la faire pleurer, mais il devait être franc.

- Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

La jeune fille se cacha le visage avec les mains. La situation devenait très embarrassante pour le bretteur, mais il voulait savoir.

- Il s t'ont frappé ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi ? pour que tu répondes à leurs questions ?

Elle renouvela son hochement de tête.

- Tïa, est-ce qu'ils ont abusé de toi ? Est-ce que… ils ont fait pire ?

Tïa se mit à pleurer de plus belle, pourtant elle fit non de la tête. Zoro saisit ses mains et les retira de son visage pour voir ses yeux.

- Dis le moi Tïa ! s'il te plait, s'ils t'on violé, dis le moi…

La voix du bretteur avait changé. C'était dur de demander cela à la femme qu'on aime, mais il voulait savoir.

Il lui tint fermement les poignets pour ne pas qu'elle cache son visage.

Tïa était en pleure et elle détestait cela, elle en avait vraiment une sainte horreur. Elle releva la tête pour fixer Zoro dans les yeux et tenta d'articuler entre deux sanglots :

- Je… Je te jure que… qu'ils n'ont jamais réussis…je…. Je… je les ai toujours repoussé …enfin… je faisais que je pouvais… C'est pour ça qu'ils me tapaient, toujours de plus belle… pour que je me laisse faire, mais je les ai jamais laissé, jamais…

De la colère se faisait ressentir dans sa voix, mélangée à de la peur. Zoro ne savait plus quoi penser. Tous ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette fois, elle ne mentait pas.

Les Marines, ceux qui se représentait comme la justice, pouvaient oser faire cela. Zoro savait que ce n'étaient pas tous des hommes « blancs », mais ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre venait de lui faire affreusement mal, car c'est à Tïa que ces ordures s'en étaient pris.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'énerver, pas tout de suite. La petite blonde avait avant tout besoin d'être réconforté, car elle avait subi ça pendant 40 jours, toute seule, car il n'était pas là.

Les larmes se faisaient moins nombreuses dans ses grands yeux verts. Zoro lâcha ses poignets et fit glisser délicatement ses bras dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui. Tïa passa ses bras autour du cou du bretteur et cacha son visage dans son cou, se collant au buste musclé de l'épéiste.

Zoro passa ses mains le long de son dos, puis il lui dit à l'oreille :

- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je n'étais pas là. Mais je te promets, jamais plus tu ne seras loin de moi, jamais plus tu ne subiras ça.

Il sentit l'étreinte de la jeune fille se resserrer et trembler. Le bretteur n'y tint plus. Il s'écarta un peu et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Il fit ensuite glisser ses mains sur le cou, la poitrine puis les hanches de la jeune fille. Elle ne bougeait même plus, les mains sur son torse, répondant à son baiser.

Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras, lâchant ses lèvres pour passer sa langue dans le cou frais de la jeune fille, et la renversa en arrière.

La recouvrant de sa chaleur, il continua ses langoureux baisers dans son cou, tandis qu'elle enserrait sa taille avec ses jambes. Malgré son envie crue de plaisir charnelle, le bretteur n'alla pas plus loin. Tout d'abords car après ce qu'elle avait vécu, il n'allait pas faire passer son envie propre avant son réconfort. Ensuite, elle était fatiguée, ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

Il redressa un peu la tête et passa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui avait les yeux fermés.

- Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, je suis là.

Elle entre-ouvrit les yeux au son de sa voix. Il la fixa puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, caressant sa langue avec la sienne. Il se serra plus contre elle, tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Après ce long baiser, le bretteur posa sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, profitant des caresses qu'elle lui faisait. Il donnerait tout pour que le temps s'arrête. De son côté, Tïa prierait presque pour que le petit matin ne vienne jamais. Il lui avait bien trop manqué.

La jeune fille n'eut pourtant pas le temps de profité de ce moment. Ereintée, elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, complètement calme et rassurée.

Zoro lui, pas du tout calme et posé, il ne prit même pas la peine de se relever et resta allongé sur elle, la tête posa à côté de la sienne. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le prendre à nouveau et il s'endormit avec une idée fixe en tête : Faire payer les Marines. Oh oui, ils allaient gouter à sa colère.

* * *

_FINISH_

_J'espère que ça a été à la hauteur de vos attentes!_

_Il y a peu d'action mais ça ne saurait tarder! XD_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine!!!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey me revoilà!!_

_Voici pour vous le 9eme chapitre! (déjà?!)_

_Celui-ci est pour une fois un peu plus centré sur Tïa, histoire de changer XD_

_j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le soleil se leva doucement sur GrandLine. Le vent se mit à souffler faiblement, caressant les grandes voiles de l'imposant Thousand Sunny, qui avançait doucement au gré des vagues.

Des rayons lumineux vinrent passer à travers les vitres de la salle de vigie, tout en haut du mât.

La lumière réveilla peu à peu Tïa, qui leva doucement les paupières.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et tourna la tête. Zoro dormait la tête dans son cou, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle se tourna face à lui pour le regarder.

Il avait l'air serin, comme s'il venait de passer une agréable nuit, alors qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

Elle colla son visage au sien en espérant retrouver le sommeil.

Mais la lumière se faisait de plus en plus forte et elle ne ferma même pas les yeux.

Au bout d'un instant, il entendit le cliquetis des griffes de Nero qui marchait sur le plancher de la salle. L'animal vint jusqu'au canapé pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les dormeurs.

Tïa décida de se lever. Elle s'écarta des bras du bretteur pour se sortir de son étreinte alors qu'il laissa échapper un râle de sa bouche.

La petite blonde ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la vue du bretteur qui venait de froncer les sourcils en sentant le vide entre ses bras.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de descendre du canapé.

Nero remua la queue quand elle vit lui caresser la tête. Il arborait toujours aussi fièrement le bandana foncé autour de son cou.

Tïa le regarda un instant.

Avec le côté droit de la tête blanc et le côté gauche marron, Nero faisait un peu clown. Et son regard était à la fois amusant et troublant. Elle fixa tour à tour son œil droit brun puis son œil gauche bleu.

« Je me suis vraiment dégotée un drôle de chien ! »

Elle se rappelait du jour ou elle l'avait trouvé, tout maigre et plus jeune, alors qu'il mettait le souque dans un marché pour attraper à manger.

Tïa se releva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Dehors, le soleil se levait peu à peu. Elle descendit fébrilement le mât pour atterrir sur l'herbe du navire. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu trop. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne au plus vite. Alors qu'avant elle bondissait dans tous les sens comme un chat, maintenant chaque geste lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée pendant ces 40 derniers jours.

Elle vit de suite Dragon se dirigeait vers elle avec sa démarche boitillante. Il s'approcha et baissa la tête. La jeune fille lui caressa l'encolure et il souffla bruyamment.

Lui aussi était drôle à regarder. Deux tresses se baladaient dans sa crinière mal taillée, l'une courte et grosse, l'autre fine et plus longue. L'une pendait du côté droit de son encolure, l'autre à gauche. Et sur son toupet, une mèche arborait plusieurs perles rouges, vertes et jaunes très ternes, et au bout était accroché un genre de pièce en argent.

Elle se souvint aussi du jour où elle l'avait pris. Alors que Nero était tout jeune et n'avait que quelque mois quand elle l'avait recueilli, Dragon en avait déjà douze. Il ne se laissait pas approcher et redoutait les hommes. Comme il était destiné à finir en morceaux de la boucherie, Tïa avait pris le parti de le sauver, en le faisant partir de la ferme où il était. En principe on appelle ça un vol, mais la jeune fille affirmait que c'était plutôt un sauvetage.

Tïa s'assit dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Se retrouver sur ce bateau, elle l'avait tant espéré. Pleurer et se lamenter, elle n'aimait pas du tout, malgré les 40 jours de mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subi. Elle voulait se reprendre, au plus vite, pour le bien de l'équipage. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'une pleurnicharde à bord du navire. Même si les souvenirs de ces événements sont toujours douloureux, elle voulait vite oublier, ou en tout cas, montrer que ça ne lui faisait plus mal. Maintenant, elle était rassurée. L'équipage, et Zoro, étaient là pour elle, alors, elle ferait tout pour eux.

Elle entendit des pas derrières elle . La jeune fille ne tourna même pas la tête, reconnaissant la démarche du jeune cuistot. Le jeune blond s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je dois avoir trop bien dormi...

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour bien dormir avec ce rustre d'épéiste...

- San' !

Nero vint se joindre à eux. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule à Sanji et fit les yeux doux.

- Oh non, il a le même air que Luffy quand il a faim !

Tïa se mit à rire face à la scène. Dragon approcha ses naseaux de la chevelure du cuistot en espérant attraper quelques mèches.

- Eh ! Va manger ton foin toi ! fit le jeune coq en le repoussant doucement.

La jeune fille continua à rire. Nero et Dragon avaient changé de caractère avec les membres de l'équipage, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne les prenaient plus pour des étrangers.

- C'est qu'ils t'aiment bien tout les deux !

- Qu'est-ce tu crois ! C'est moi qui leur donne à manger tout le temps ! Ils ont intérêt à m'aimer un petit peu !

Nero s'allongea à leurs pieds tandis que Dragon fit de mi tour.

Quand il leur passa devant, Le regard de Tïa fut attiré par quelque chose. Elle se releva de suite et se dirigea vers le cheval.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sanji.

La jeune fille montra du doigt l'énorme cicatrice qui traversait la cuisse gauche du cheval, du haut de la hanche jusqu'au jarret.

- Comment il s'est fait ça ?!

- Ah ben… c'était, quand les Marines t'ont enlevé je crois. Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé, j'ai du tirer les vers du nez de Zoro pour le savoir.

- Zoro ? C'est lui qui lui a fait ça ?

- Pas tout à fait, d'après ce que je compris, Dragon est rentré à vive allure dans le village en bord de mer où le bateau de la Marine s'était amarré. Zoro l'avait fait accélérer pour te rattraper, mais, il y avait du monde, et je crois qu'une charrette leur a barré la route, et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de freiner et l'ont percuté de plein fouet.

- Oh mon pauvre Dragon …

Elle passa sa main le long de la cicatrice.

- Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire, c'est Zoro qui devait t'en parler.

- Il n'a sans doute pas eu le temps.

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Non, regarde, Dragon n'a pas l'air traumatisé. Et puis, on n'obtient pas tout ce qu'on veut de lui, alors s'il a autant foncé à la demande de Zoro, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je n'en veux pas à Zoro…

- Il voulait te rattraper, tout les deux sans doute… Quand on est arrivé avec Nami et Luffy, Dragon était par terre et il ne pouvait plus se relever. Et Zoro était avec lui.

Tïa posa sa tête contre l'animal.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille défendre ce crétin de marimo, mais, tu n'imagines même pas la tête qu'il faisait...

Non, en effet, et en vérité, elle ne voulait même pas se l'imaginer, sinon c'est sûr, elle allait encore pleurer.

- Et si j'ai bien compris, Nami vous avait réussi à la récupérer quand ils nous ont séparés ?

- Oui, elle s'était débarrassée de ceux qui la détenaient…

« On moins, Nami n'a rien eu… »

Voyant la mine de sa nakama, Sanji passa un bras dans son dos et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Allez viens ma petite reine, je vais te cuisiner un truc. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester le ventre vide !

Tïa sourit à son tour et au moment où elle suivit Sanji, Luffy débarqua :

- AH SANJI ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Oh tiens Tïa ça va ?

- Oui capitaine !

- T'as faim je suppose Luffy…

- OUAIS !!

Contrairement à d'habitude, Luffy se précipita dans le sens opposé à la cuisine.

- Luffy ? s'étonna le cuistot.

- Attend je dis bonjour au poney !

- ….

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille s'approcha du grand animal pour lui faire une caresse, alors que ce dernier voulait lui attraper son chapeau.

Luffy se retourna ensuite vers Tïa avec son charmant sourire.

- Je fais toujours ça, après il me laisse grimper dessus !.......Bon pas tout le temps…mais souvent !

Sanji et Tïa éclatèrent de rire. Luffy tapota sur la tête au grand chien beige et lança :

- Allez double face ! On va manger !

Il s'élança ensuite vers la cuisine suivi de près par Nero, puis de Sanji et Tïa.

Une heure après, tous les nakamas, à l'exception du bretteur, étaient levés.

Ce fut vite le chahut dans la cuisine.

Luffy, toujours aussi vorace, piquait dans les assiettes.

Chopper, toujours aussi mignon, écoutait avec passions les mensonges farfelu d' Usopp.

Nami, tout en mangeant, expliqua à Robin, toujours aussi attentive, la direction qu'ils prenaient.

Franky, toujours aussi cool, répétait « SUPER » à tout bout de chant.

Brook, toujours aussi pervers, demanda à voir les culottes de toutes les filles. Il reçut d'ailleurs quelques coups de la part de Sanji, toujours aussi dévoué aux femmes.

Tïa prit le temps de parler avec chacun d'entre eux. Puis elle piqua une bouteille de Rhum dans le frigo et s'éclipsa vers la salle de vigie.

Elle grimpa rapidement, rentra dans la salle et se dirigea vers le canapé.

Zoro n'avait absolument pas bougé. Elle sourit et grimpa sur le canapé.

Elle déboucha la bouteille et la mit sous le nez du bretteur.

- Eh la belle aux bois dormant ! Réveilles-toi !

Zoro fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. Il vit enfin la bouteille de Rhum sous le nez, la saisit et la bu d'une traite, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille.

« S'enfiler une bouteille de Rhum comme ça dés le matin….c'es pas normal ! »

- Ah ! j'avais une de ces soifs ! Mais vraiment pas envie de bouger !

- ….féniasse….

Il se tourna vers Tïa qui faisait un drôle d'air. Il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser, mais elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Nan ! Tu sens l'alcool maintenant ! Alors privé de bisous !

- Mais... Dans ce cas fallait pas m'en ramener une ! T'as fait exprès ?!

- Mais non, c'était pour voir comment tu réagirais…

Le bretteur explosa de rire et la saisit par le bras pour la rapprocha de lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tïa ne fit rien, c'était sa façon à elle de le titiller.

L'espace d'un instant, le bretteur fut soulagé. Soulagé de la retrouver comme avant.

Après un long baiser, la jeune fille aborda le sujet de la cicatrice. Elle voulait savoir comment ça s'était passé, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'est avec un air plutôt gêné que Zoro s'expliqua.

- Je voulais te rattraper, tout les deux, on ne voulait pas te laisser partir. Et j'avais peur...pour toi... de te voir partir...

Tïa posa sa tête sur son torse et l'enserra de ses bras.

- Alors, le grand Roronoa peut avoir peur ?

- Euh…oui, ça lui arrive...

Tïa se mit à rire.

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé...

Zoro passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Jamais je ne te laisserais.

Après quelques minutes, Tïa redressa soudainement la tête.

- T'aurais pas grossi toi ?!

- Pardon ? Ca m'étonnerait j'ai passé mon temps à m'entrainer !

- Aaaaah ! C'est du muscle alors !

Tïa se mit à rire devant la tête de Zoro. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa en le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le canapé. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et commença à lui enlever le T-shirt.

Le bretteur sourit. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui lançait les « hostilités », à coup de caresses et de baisers.

Il fut rassuré de voir, que, malgré son expérience, elle voulait vite passer à autre chose. Sans doute que des cauchemars vont la suivre toutes les nuits pendant un moment, mais il serait la, à son réveil, pour la réconforter.

* * *

_Finish!_

_Bon alors pardon pour les fautes que vous aurez vu... C'est les vacances c'est pour ça XD_

_RDV weekend prochain pour la suite_

_A PLUUS _


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

Voila pour vous le chapitre 10!

Bon c'est un chapitre assez calme il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est en fait le calme avant la tempête XD

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et laissez vos impressions!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Cinq jours passèrent pour les Mugiwaras Pirates. Tïa avait repris ses habitudes, et elle semblait se remettre tout doucement de sa très mauvaise aventure. Elle ne cessait de sourire aux autres et de rester joyeuses, ravalant ses larmes la nuit après chaque cauchemar que seul le bretteur connaissant et savait l'en guérir. De son côté, Zoro ne manquait pas d'être calme et attentionné, gardant un cruel objectif en tête.

A l'aube du sixième jour, une terre fut aperçut par l'équipage du Thousand Sunny.

Nami ordonna à toute la troupe de se rassembler immédiatement dans la cuisine.

Croyant que c'était l'heure du déjeuner, Luffy s'y précipita en premier.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table et Nami prit la parole :

- Nous arrivons sur l'île Esteens, c'est ici que se trouve l'une des bases de la Marine. Tu confirmes Tïa ?

- Oui, elle se trouve au nord de l'île précisément, répondit la petite blonde.

- Le logo pose pointe vraiment sur cette île ? c'est pas dangereux ?? questionna Usopp.

- T'as déjà peur ? on n'est pas encore arrivé ! fit Franky.

- Mais non je m'inquiète pour la sécurité de mes camarades, mentit le sniper.

- C'est ça…fit Sanji. Nami chérie comment allons nous faire ? Ils sont peut être déjà au courant de ce qu'on a fait sur le navire où on a récupéré Tïa !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, il n'y avait plus aucun survivant ! répliqua Chopper.

- Oui mais avec ses Marines en même temps, on sait jamais…ajouta le cuistot.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cette île est grande, même très grande, plus que la dernière où l'on a accosté. Comme la base est au nord, en se faisant SUPER discret (regard vers Luffy qui tentait de piger un truc) et en accostant au sud, on ne risque rien…en principe.

- Mais ya pas de souci on se pointe et on les défonce tous ! lança Luffy confiant.

- Non ! Luffy, autant rester discret si on peut ! Tu es d'accords Tïa ?

- Oui Nami, ça sert à rien de courir le risque de se faire prendre, ils sont très nombreux...

Un silence suivit la phrase, de suite coupé par Zoro.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. Il faut rester sur cette île le temps que le Logo Pose se recharge.

- Puis c'est l'occasion d'aller se tailler un steak dans un resto ! lança Luffy l'eau à la bouche.

- Hors de question ! Luffy c'est pas le moment d'aller ce balader sur cette île ! Il faudra rester prés du bateau et se tirer dés que possible !

- Oo…

- Et que fait-on si les Marines nous retrouvent Navigatrice-san ? C'est ennuyeux s'ils nous encerclent.

- Arg, j'en ai déjà la chair de poule ! Même si je ne suis qu'en os !, ria Brook.

- Eh bien... ésperont que ça n'arrive pas...

Pour casser l'ambiance pesante qui se mit à régner durant quelques minutes, Sanji se leva et proposa de faire le déjeuner. Tïa regarda ses nakamas. Ils semblaient tous un peu inquiet, normal vu la situation.

A côté d'elle, Zoro ne la lâchait pas. Son air serein était réconfortant, mais dans ses yeux noirs brillait une ardente lueur de vive haine et de vengeance, que personne, même Tïa, ne décela.

Après le déjeuner, l'équipage se prépara à s'approcher dans la plus grande discrétion de l'île d'Esteens.

Luffy, à l'avant du bateau, faisait la vigie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, les traits de l'île se dessinaient.

En arrivant par le sud, une grande plage très large s'offrait à eux. Plus loin, une faible montagne recouverte d'une vielle forêt s'élevait.

Le paysage était somptueux, et cette partie de l'île semblait sauvage.

Après avoir regardé partout et n'avoir décelé aucun danger, c'est-à-dire aucun Marines, l'ancre fut jetée à l'eau.

Luffy le premier sauta en direction de la plage, suivit de Usopp, Chopper et Nero.

A part Robin et Franky, tout le monde descendit du Navire.

C'est avec une petite réticence que Dragon se jeta à l'eau, mais avec l'aide du fruit du démon de l'archéologue, il arriva finalement sur la plage, d'où il commença à galoper furieusement.

Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Tïa et Brook arrivèrent enfin sur la plage.

- Bon, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que le Logo Pose se charge en espérant que l'on ne se fasse pas remarquer, fit la rouquine.

- On en aurait pour combien de temps ? questionna le bretteur.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'information sur cette île. Et il ne vaut mieux pas rejoindre une ville pour demander, on risquerait de se faire prendre. Il va falloir attendre, sauf si bien sûr, ça devient vraiment trop long…

Pendant que le petit groupe parlait, Tïa fit quelques pas en direction de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, sous l'œil très vigilant du bretteur.

Luffy arriva vers elle en courant en avec un grand sourire.

- Allez Tïa ! tu devrais courir ça fait vraiment du bien ! Avec cette grande plage ça donne vraiment envie ! Même double face et le poney l'on comprit !

- C'est vrai, mais si je cours je ne m'arrête plus !

- Ah ouais ?!!!

- Oui, ria t-elle, mais je suis un peu fatigué, je te laisse la plage pour toi tout seul capitaine !

- Ah merci, mais elle est assez grande pour nous deux ! Dis je comprends pas pourquoi Nami veut autant qu'on se fasse discret! Pourquoi on peut pas aller se défouler sur ses Marines? Après tout ils l'ont bien cherché ils ont osé t'enlever!

- Non Luffy, n'aggravons pas la situation, c'est pas la peine......profites donc de cette superbe plage avant que l'on reparte!

- Ouais ok...Dis tu crois que je peux faire un tour sur ton poney ?

- Oui vas-y !

Aussitôt, le jeune garçon balança ses bras jusqu'à l'encolure de l'animal et l'agrippa. Il atterrit sur son dos un peu brusquement et à peine eut-il le temps de poser ses fesses que Dragon baissa la tête et accéléra en lançant les postérieurs à tous va.

Le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille, loin de remarquer que son destrier tentait de l'éjecter, riait aux éclats, en demandant à Dragon d'accélérer encore.

Tïa regardait son capitaine galoper avec un grand sourire, tandis que Nami le regardait exaspérée.

- Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire l'idiot cinq minutes…

- Nami chérie, veux tu que je te prépare quelque chose ?

- Non Sanji merci.

- Tïa ?

- Euh…je sais pas, un jus de fruit ?

- Parfait ! Je vais aller directement chercher des fruits frais dans cette forêt, je suis sûr qu'il y en aura de belle variété.

- D'accord Sanji, mais tu ne vas pas trop loin ! Il ne faut pas trop s'éloigner ni se faire remarquer !

- Oui Nami de mon cœur !

Le jeune blond s'éloigna aussitôt avec sa démarche amoureuse en direction de la forêt, mais Zoro l'interpella.

- Attends Cook lover, je viens avec toi.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour cueillir des fruits tête d'algues !

- J'ai pas demandé ton avis sourcils en vrille alors ferme la et avance !

- Zoro, tu devrais rester ce n'est pas le moment que tu te perdes ! lança Nami.

Malheureusement, l'escrimeur s'éloignait sans l'écouter, préférant se disputer avec le cuistot.

La navigatrice alla se mettre aux côtés de Tïa, qui regardait Chopper, Usopp puis Brook courir derrière Luffy, toujours juché sur Dragon.

Elle s'assit sur le sable légèrement bruni, en posant sa baguette climatique à ses côtés.

La petite blonde en fit autant.

- Nami, tu sais je...

- Oui ?

- Je… Je m'excuse de ce qui t'es arrivée. C'est un peu ma faute et...AIE !

La rouquine venait de taper le front de la blonde avec le plat de sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, et ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ce qui t'es arrivé est malheureux, et tu es notre nakama, alors ça nous touche à tous ! Mais tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça.

- Oui, mais bon, j'ai un peu retardé votre quête du One Piece alors...

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je te dis ! On a tellement de fois aider un ami et ralentit notre quête, alors un de plus ou un de moins…et puis ça fait parti de l'aventure ! Mais j'avoue que ton aventure à toi est beaucoup plus affreuse, j'espère que tu t'en remettras.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de souci pour ça.

- On est la pour toi tu sais, comme pour Robin, on aurait affronté le monde pour te retrouver.

La petite blonde rougit gêner.

« Quand même...le monde entier… »

Le silence s'installa. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent un petit moment à regarder les garçons qui faisaient les fous devant eux, jusqu'au moment ou Luffy, lassait de faire du cheval, voulu réconforter son ventre qui criait famine en faisant un feu pour faire griller quelque chose.

Quand Nami s'aperçut que le jeune garçon frotter comme un bourrin deux branches l'une contre l'autre pour faire apparaitre des étincelles, elle se jeta sur lui.

- LUFFY !

Elle lui asséna un formidable coup sur la tête.

- AAAIE !

- Oh Nami t'es méchante il allait réussir à faire un feu ! fit le petit renne.

La navigatrice lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il partit aussitôt se « cacher » derrière Usopp.

- On ne doit pas se faire remarquer !! Vous comprenez quand je vous parle ?!

- Mais j'ai trop les crocs….. regarde Nero aussi !

- Luffy, chez Nero c'est normal, répliqua Tïa.

- …..

Pendant que la rouquine disputait ses nakamas, Sanji revint vers eux avec quelques fruits exotiques dans les bras.

Tïa tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'il était seul.

Le cuistot s'approcha des filles avec son charmant sourire :

- Voila mes douces, vos fruits exotiques ! Je vais vous faire un jus de fruits parfait avec ça !

- C'est gentil Sanji.

- Zoro n'est pas avec toi ?

- SANJI J'AI FAIM !!

- Tais-toi Luffy…..non Tïa cet idiot ne m'a absolument pas suivi. Il est parti tout droit bien décidé et n'a pas prit garde où j'allais !

- Il s'est encore paumé…, fit Usopp.

- Ouais mais…

La rouqine réfléchit un instant et Tïa réagit :

- Attends, ce n'est pas possible. Zoro n'a pas un sens de l'orientation super, mais il n'est pas sourd !

- Et alors ? fit le blondinet qui ne comprenait pas.

- Et alors si tu l'as appelé, il t'aurait entendu ! dit la rouquine.

- Il ne voulait pas te suivre……

- Et tu crois qu'il voulait aller où Tïa ? demanda Chopper.

La petite blonde réfléchit un instant, avec un air inquiet.

- Je crois, qu'il va faire une sacrée connerie…

Ses nakamas restèrent perplexe. Apparemment, elle était la seule à penser que l'escrimeur se diriger vers le QG de la Marine.

* * *

_FINISH!!_

_Le prochain chapiter risque d'arriver avec un peu de retard car cette semaine j'ai le bac blanc, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il viendra XD _

A la semaine prochaine!!


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour tout le monde!!!_

_Enfin, avec une petite semaine de retard, le chapitre 11 est posté!_

_Raaa ce bac blanc...._

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes le temps pour corriger me manque horriblement._

_Encore merci pour les dernières reviews, ça fait plaisir ça commence à se faire rares XD_

_Allez, BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 11**

Zoro marchait à pas rapide dans la forêt. Il ne savait pas très bien où il était ni où il allait exactement. Il voulait aller vers le nord et compter s'y rendre avec une ferme volonté. Il souhaitait seulement ne pas trop se perdre en chemin...

C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait, pouvoir aller vers le QG. Bien sûr, il se doutait que son absence se remarquerai très vite, mais il se dit que les autres mettraient ça sur le compte de son orientation pour le moins sous développée…

A travers la vieille forêt, le bretteur marchait le regard au loin, espérant voir au plus vite la ville. Il voulait faire vite, très vite. Et surtout, que ces compagnons n'interfèrent pas.

Il avait une terrible idée en tête depuis le début et ne comptait pas y renoncer. Sa terrible envie qui lui dévorait l'estomac depuis l'enlèvement de Tïa, et qui fut accentuée avec son retour. Les Marines allaient payer ça très cher, vraiment très cher. Il se foutait de savoir si ce qu'il faisait était juste ou non, c'était un pirate, un pirate que beaucoup surnommé « démon », alors, il allait appliquer sa propre sentence. Toute la marine de l'île pouvait se tenir face à elle, il se jura de tous les faire tomber.

Nami alerta ses camarades et la totalité de l'équipage se regroupa sur la plage. Les questions fusèrent rapidement autour de la petite blonde qui tentait d'y réfléchir calmement

_ Ma petite reine, tu crois vraiment qu'il est parti exprès ?

_ Oui, il aurait très bien pu se perdre, tu le connais pour ça, fit Usopp.

_ Non, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'est pas perdu !

_ C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'il est voulu suivre Sanji, remarqua Nami.

_ Tu as une idée de ses intentions ? demanda Franky.

_ Moi je vous dis qu'il a trouvé un resto...

_ Luffy ! fit Nami.

_ Oui, dit la petite blonde, je pense qu'il se dirige vers le QG …

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle en cria, à l'exception de Robin.

_ LE QG ?????!!!

_ AAAAAH ON VA MOURIR !!! cria Chopper.

_ AAAA JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !! lança Brook tout aussi catastrophé, …ah mais…je le suis déjà…

_ Eh les gars calmez-vous…

_ Tïa, tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre aux marines ? demanda calmement l'archéologue.

_ Je crois, oui…

_ OK ! tous au QG on va les maraver avec Zoro !!! lança Luffy avant de se recevoir une frappe foudroyante de Nami.

_ IMBECIL !!!

_ Aie…

La rouquine reprit ses esprit et se calma un instant puis réfléchit, alors que c'était le raffut autour d'elle.

_ Voyons voir, il voudrait te venger ?

_ Surement…mais je n'ai rien vu venir…

_ Alors que fait-on ? fit Franky.

_ Il vaudrait mieux le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fasse remarqué ! dit Sanji. Avec un peu de chance il va bien se paumer et on le rattrapera avant.

_ Oui mais, que ferait vous une fois face à lui ? demanda Tïa, je ne crois pas qu'il fasse gentiment demi tour parce qu'on va lui demander…

_ Il va bien falloir !! On va pas le laisser massacrer tout le monde !! On va avoir le gouvernement mondial aux trousses ! s'écria Nami.

_ Pfff se sera pas la première fois ! fit Luffy plus sérieux.

_ Qu'en penses-tu capitaine ? demanda la petite blonde.

Le jeune garçon enfonça un plus son chapeau sur la tête et s'adressa à elle.

_ Tu as raison, Zoro ne vas pas abandonner son idée facilement, quel qu'elle soit. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions le rattraper. C'est un pirate, je respect son choix, surtout celui la… il veut te venger.

_ Luffy...

Le jeune garçon ajouta ensuite avec un grand sourire :

_ Par contre une fois qu'il aura bien foutu la pagaille, il aura besoin de nous pour se sortir de la !

_ Oui c'est vrai ! fit Chopper plus enjoué, il faut partir de suite à sa recherche !

_ Eh attendez, pas de précipitations où on va se jeter dans la gueule du loup !! cria Nami.

_ Oui Nami chérie tu as raison.

_ Nous faut quoi ? un plan ? demanda Luffy.

_ Mais oui un plan d'action !! lança Usopp.

_ Écoutez-moi bien…

Les Mugiwaras se ressemblèrent autour de la navigatrice pour entendre ces directives.

Le bretteur marchait toujours d'un pas ferme dans la direction qui lui semblait être celle le nord. Il força l'allure, sachant que cette île était grande et qu'il voulait arriver au QG au plus vite. Il savait son sens de l'orientation plutôt minable, mais espérer quand même arriver au plus vite.

C'est au bout d'une petite heure de marche qu'il entendit le bruit étrange d'un animal retissant.

Il tendit l'oreille et se dirigea vers ce bruit. Il se faufila à travers les buissons et aperçut quelques choses entre les arbres. Zoro se rapprocha autant qu'il put et découvrit enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Une troupe de Marines venait de s'arrêter sur un sentier de la forêt. Trois charrettes étaient tirées par d'étranges bestiaux aux allures de grands cerfs à la peau écailleuses et vertes, luisant au soleil. L'une d'elle semblait rétissante à avancer d'avantage, semblant être assez têtue.

_ Mais tu vas pas recommencer !! cria l'un des marines en lui tapant sur la croupe, avance !

Quelques un de ces camarades venaient de quitter leur charrette pour l'aider.

Le bretteur les observa s'affairer à l'avant de la troupe et décida d'agir. Il fit le tour discrètement en restant cacher dans les buissons et s'approcha de l'une des charrettes.

Il sortit des buissons en faisant une rapide roulade et se réfugia sous la dernière charrette. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours puis à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que des vivres. Il grimpa et s'y cacha rapidement.

Un petit moment s'écoula avant qu'enfin la troupe reprit sa route. Le bretteur entendit des Marines monter sur la charrette dans laquelle il se trouvait et celle-ci s'ébranla. Il sentit l'allure s'accélérer. Apparemment ces étranges cerfs étaient rapides.

Le bretteur laissa échapper un soupir. Il allait pouvoir arriver plus vite en ville, et même, avec un peu de chance, s'infiltrer dans le cœur même du QG. Il allait pouvoir prendre les Marines par surprise. L'effet serait encore meilleur…

Sur la plage, les mugiwaras s'affairaient. Brook et Franky durent garder le navire tandis que les autres partaient en direction de la ville du QG.

Tïa grimpa sur le dos de Dragon et se retourna vers les autres.

_ Je pars devant ! J'irais plus vite avec Dragon.

Sanji s'approcha affolé :

_ Attends ma reine n'y va pas toute seule je v...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luffy étendit ses bras pour attraper Tïa par la taille et grimpa sur le dos de Dragon à son tour.

_ JE VIENS !!!

_ Luffy ! laisse moi y allez !

_ Et pourquoi ?!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas San ! Pas le temps de papoter d'avantages ! On se retrouve la bas !!

_ Mais...

La jeune fille talonna aussitôt sa monture qui fusa au dessus du sable, et Luffy en failli perdre son chapeau.

Leurs compagnons les regardèrent s'élancer vers la forêt en entendant un fort et strident « YOUHOU » crier par leur capitaine et les aboiements de Nero en même temps.

Dragon filait à une allure impressionnante à travers la forêt. Luffy souriant béatement en voyant les arbres défilaient autour de lui à toutes allures. Il se retourna pour voir Nero qui tentait de suivre à la même allure. Il se penchant ensuite sur Tïa et lui demanda :

_ Oh fait tu sais où on va ???

_ Oui, vers le nord !

_ Et c'est par là ? comment tu sais ? Moi j'aurais dit là ou il fait plus froid…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nami m'a montré !

_ OK !!!

La jeune fille talonna sa monture qui força l'allure. Dragon filait entre les arbres, sous les directions précises de sa maitresse. Luffy, les bras passaient autour de la taille de sa nakama, regardait le décor défiler sous ses yeux avec un grand sourire. Remarquant que Nero commençait à peiner, il étendit un bras et saisit le chien pour le faire montait à son tour sur le dos de l'équidé qui continuait sa folle course.

La charrette s'immobilisa enfin. L'escrimeur, caché entre les caissons, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le bruit de la foule aux alentours lui apprit qu'il était déjà en ville.

La charrette s'ébranla à nouveau mais doucement.

Le bretteur réfléchit un instant. Il voulait sortir immédiatement de sa cachette pour aller au plus vite au QG. Mais devinant que son moyen de transport allait surement au cœur même du bâtiment de la marine, il préféra patienter avant d'agir enfin.

Un moment plus tard, les bruits de la foule se firent moins importants. Bientôt Zoro n'entendit que les bruits des sabots des cerfs écaillés sur les pavés. Le son d'une grille grinçante se fit entendre. Quelques ordres fusèrent, et la charrette s'immobilisa encore une fois.

Zoro écouta attentivement les voix autour de lui.

_ Général, le convoi est arrivé.

_ Très bien. Que quelques hommes s'occupent du déchargement.

« Enfin ! »

Un sourire sadique et terrible s'afficha sur le visage de l'épéiste qui posa une main sur l'un de ses katanas.

Quelques Marines se dirigèrent vers l'arrières de la charrette. Ils ouvrèrent la porte, et la lumière envahit l'obscurité de la cabine.

Et avant même que l'un d'eux est le temps de bouger, Zoro bondit de l'ombre et fondit sur eux, sabres dégainés.

Les premières victimes tombèrent au sol. Le bretteur s'immobilisa ensuite.

Les Marines aux alentours restèrent d'abord interdits puis les premiers coups de feu partirent. Le bretteur esquiva puis les faucha un à un.

Une poignée de Marines lui fit face et d'autre se précipitèrent vers les bâtiments afin de donner l'alerte. Le bretteur balança une rafale de puissants coups et abattit tous les soldats.

Pourtant, l'un d'eux, qui réussit à se mettre hors d'attente, repartit aussitôt en courant et cria l'alerte.

Le bretteur le regarda faire. Il rangea ses katanas et dénoua le bandana noir autour de son bras gauche pour se le nouer sur la tête.

_ Tan pis si le QG entier sait que je suis là, le massacre sera plus intéressant

* * *

_Finish_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus!_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette aventure!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous!!!_

_Voici le chapitre 12! _

_Que dire? à part pardon pour toutes les fautes =(_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira comme le reste!_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Dragon venait de ralentir son allure sous l'ordre de sa maitresse. Il passa au trot puis finalement au pas.

S'apercevant du changement d'allure, Luffy demanda à Tïa avec sa voix enfantine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a calé Dragon ?

- Mais non, pouffa la jeune fille, j'essaye de me repérer. Elle est épaisse cette forêt.

Voyant sa camarade regardait un peu partout, Luffy tourna et retourna sa tête dans tout les sens, cherchant sans savoir quoi. Il aperçut très vite un sentier plus loin sur la droite et en fit la remarque à Tïa.

- La regarde !

Il saisit les rennes des mains de sa nakama et fit tourner brusquement Dragon dans la direction voulu. Aussitôt l'animal secoua l'encolure et Nero sauta vite à terre.

- Attends Luffy doucement.

Elle reprit les rennes et fit marcher l'animal jusqu'au sentier.

Une fois sur celui-ci, ils mirent pieds à terre et observèrent le sol.

- OUUUa !! ya tout pleins de traces !

Luffy regardait avec insistance le sol et Nero faisait le tour du sentier en reniflant le sable qui jonchait le sol.

Penchée elle aussi au dessus du sol, Tïa essayait de reconnaitre les différentes traces de pas. Elle arriva à en distinguer quelques unes et appela son capitaine :

- Luffy viens par la.

- Quoi ?

- Regardes là ! Tu es d'accords avec moi, se sont des traces de bottes.

- Euh mouais…

- Là on dirait des roues...

- Mouais …

- Et là…c'est étrange…peut être des traces d'animaux, mais je ne les connais pas. On dirait des traces de sabots.

- Ouais...

- Tu as l'air convaincu dis donc...

- Evidement on voit rien ! Y a plein de petit trou partout et de traces ! Je vois pas comment tu fais !

- Oui c'est vrai que là c'est un peu ambigu, mais regarde.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraina un peu plus loin.

- Regarde, là c'est plus distinct !

- Mouais, des traces rondes entre deux traits...youpi…

- Mais fait un effort ! ça doit être les empreintes d'une charrette ou un truc comme ça. Et les marques rondes, se sont les sabots de l'animal qui tire. Et apparemment, ça va vers là bas…

- Vers où ?

- Le nord.

- Vers le QG ?

- Ouais ! on va les suivre ! ça nous évitera de tourner en rond !

Le jeune garçon renfonça un peu plus son chapeau de paille sur sa tête et se retourna pour sauter sur le dos de Dragon. Tïa monta derrière lui, laissant les rennes à son capitaine.

Au signal, Nero partit devant en courant, suivant la piste, et Dragon le suivit à vive allure, en direction du QG de la marine.

Un bruit infernal se propageait dans les bâtiments blancs de la Marine. Dans un des couloirs, Zoro courrait en direction du bâtiment principal. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait...

Ces trois katanas dégainées dégoulinaient déjà de sang de ces premiers assaillants.

Au bout du couloir, trois Marines arrivèrent en panique, fusil au bras. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de le viser, les trois soldats finirent au sol, le torse entaillé d'une profonde blessure.

Pas le temps de s'amuser à les achever, le bretteur n'avait que faire de ces Marines là. Ils voulaient les responsables...

Un second groupe, plus nombreux, arriva à sa gauche. Il roula de côté afin d'éviter les tirs, se redressa et fusa comme un éclair sur les tireurs. A peine les attaquants à terre, il repartit aussitôt.

Tout autour, une alarme retentit. Des cris et des ordres fusaient de toutes part. Tout le monde cherchait l'épéiste qui venait de s'infiltrer.

Zoro parcourait les couloirs de plus en plus vite. Loin devant lui une porte s'ouvra et il bifurqua brusquement vers sa droite. Là arrivait en face de lui de prochain assaillants. Il pénétra au hasard dans la première porte qui s'offrait à lui pour éviter les balles.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y trouva aucun moyen de se cacher ou de s'échapper, et les Marines arrivaient déjà à la porte. Il croisa ses katanas et en se retournant, balança une puissante rafale qui envoyant ses adversaires à travers le couloir pour s'écraser contre la pièce d'en face. Face à la puissance de cette attaque, même le mur où se trouvait la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir eut quelques dommages.

Il ne perdit cependant pas plus de temps et repartit, courant à travers les couloirs un peu au hasard, mais persuadé qu'il trouverait le centre du QG.

Nami et Sanji marchait en tête du reste de l'équipage qui rejoignait la ville. Sanji marchait rapidement, trop inquiet pour Tïa et souhaitant vite la rattraper.

Nami de son côté était un peu moins presser. Ils se jetaient carrément dans la gueule du loup en se lançant à la poursuite de Zoro. Elle se demandait comment aller finir cette aventure sur cette île. Torturée inlassablement par toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, elle secoua la tête.

Elle ne devait pas douter. Bien sûr ils étaient en danger, bien sûr ils risquaient de se faire prendre, bien sûr que leur aventure était compromise si le QG entier de la marine se retournait contre eux. Mais après tout, pourquoi avoir peur ? Finalement, Enies Lobbies avait été une étape bien plus dure. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment ? Serait-ce pour autre chose ?

Nami n'arrivait pas à se décider et le jeune coq le remarqua très vite.

- Nami chérie, tout va bien ?

- Hm ? oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je me demandais juste si Tïa arriverait à faire tenir Luffy à carreaux une fois en ville…

- Vous imaginez s'il fout la pagaille en ville ? lança Usopp.

- C'est vrai que notre capitaine regorge d'énergie, sourit Robin.

- Et de connerie…ajouta la rouquine.

- Vous croyez que Zoro va bien à l'heure qu'il est ? s'inquiéta Chopper.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je lancerai mes huit miles hommes pour le sauver s'il le faut !, mentit le sniper.

Les yeux du petit renne au nez bleu s'illuminèrent :

- C'EST VRAI ?!!

- Et il le croit…

Exaspéré, Sanji reporta son attention sur la navigatrice.

- Nami-san, nous sommes dans la bonne direction ?

- Oui oui, mais je pense que l'on est encore un peu loin du QG…

- Tu crois que Tïa et Luffy ont rattrapé Marimo ?

- Je pense que notre cher capitaine et Tïa arriveront bientôt en ville, par contre, je ne sais même pas si Zoro est sur la bonne voie. S'il faut, il est complètement à l'opposé du QG, ce qui finalement ne m'étonnerait pas, vu son sens de l'orientation.

- J'espère que tu as raison, ça éviterait à ma petite reine d'approcher de trop prés encore une fois ces satanés Marines !

Nami baissa la tête. Elle en avait presque oublié pourquoi le bretteur était parti. La vengeance, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais après tout, ce n'est pas pour n'importe qui que cette envie était montée…

Le bruit des sabots cognant sur le sol de plus en plus dur résonnait des les oreilles de Tïa. La jeune fille chercha du regard des bâtiments, des véhicules, bref tous les signes de civilisation possible. Elle vit enfin la blancheur d'un premier bâtiment, puis un second, et la ville se découvrit finalement sous ses yeux.

- Capitaine nous y voilà !

- Enfin !!!

Les deux jeunes gens galopaient en direction de l'entrée de la ville. Mais au moment d'y pénétrer, Dragon pila net. Tïa tomba sur l'encolure tandis que Luffy fini sur la tête de l'équidé. L'animal secoua son encolure jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon lâcha prise et qu'il tomba au sol. Dragon se mit à gigoter un peu dans tout les sens mais la petite blonde le calma assez vite.

- Doucement mon grand…ça va Luffy ?

Le jeune garçon se releva et s'épousseta.

- Ouais ça va, ça va pas me tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, peut être sa dernière chute qui le marque encore. Si ça c'est passé dans une ville, ça peut être ça.

Elle flatta l'encolure blanche de sueur de l'animal, puis tendit le bras pour permettre à Luffy de remonter.

Nero pénétra le premier dans la ville, et Dragon consentit enfin à faire de même, avec une allure nerveuse et pour le moins inconfortable.

Ils devaient maintenant parcourir toute la ville en se faisant assez discret, pour rechercher le bretteur, sans se douter que celui-ci était déjà dans le cœur même du QG.

Le bretteur errait encore dans les couloirs sans fins et commençait à s'énerver.

« Bordel mais ils ont fait un labyrinthe ! »

Ses katanas étaient recouvert de sang et une multitude de gouttes traçaient son chemin.

Pour la énième fois, Zoro arrivait au bout d'un couloir qui ne le menait pas où il le souhaitait. Toutefois, quelque chose attira son attention. Des bruits métalliques assez faibles se faisaient entendre.

L'escrimeur prit le parti d'aller voir. Restant sur ses gardes, il se dirigea vers la source de se bruit. Il bifurqua sur sa droite et tomba nez à nez avec une grande porte en fer.

Le bruit venait de derrière. Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Comme il s'y attendait, des Marines s'y trouvaient. Les coups de feu partirent. Le bretteur se jeta de côté mais sa fuite fut coupée par une grille. Il remarqua à cet instant qu'il venait de pénétrer dans les prisons. Ne pouvant esquiver d'avantages, il se jeta sur ses attaquants et les faucha.

Quand le dernier Marine tomba au sol, le silence gagna la grande salle. Dans les cellules tout autour, les prisonniers ne pipaient mots, tous effrayés. Puis enfin certains se manifestèrent.

- Ouais...bien joué mec !

- Tu peux nous faire sortir ?!

La pluparts se mirent à réclamer une aide pour sortir d'une voix pour le moins tremblante, d'autre apeurés ne disait rien, et enfin quelques un, qui l'avaient reconnu, faisaient passer le nom de Roronoa parmi les prisonniers.

Mais le bretteur ne les écoutait pas. Quelque chose lui passait dans la tête.

Si lui et ses nakamas n'avaient pas sauvé Tïa, elle serait arrivée ici. Et s'il y avait un de ces infiltrés ?

Le bretteur survola la pièce du regard. Il aurait bien aimé en rencontrer un, mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Il retourna sur ses pas et se redirigea vers la porte.

Il vit sur les cellules à sa droite certains prisonniers qui le regardaient avec des yeux terrifiés. Et dans une cellule à sa gauche, se trouvait un jeune garçon qui se mettait en retrait.

Le bretteur tourna la tête vers lui. Le jeune garçon brun croisa le regard glacial de l'épéiste et il frissonna. Il recula d'un pas dans ça cellule, et c'est à ce moment que Zoro remarqua un imposant tatouage sur son bras gauche…

* * *

_Finish_

_J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes!_

_A la semaine prochaine!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Yosh tout le monde!!_

_Et voila pour vous le chapitre suivant!! Avec beaucoup d'action!_

_J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! _

_Je vous remercie pour les reviews précédentes et attend avec impatience les prochaines!_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13**

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils et fixa le tatouage du jeune garçon. Il s'approcha de la cellule et le jeune garçon, voyant le bretteur se diriger vers lui, il recula encore de quelques pas.

Le bretteur observa attentivement l'imposante marque noire qui prenait tout le bras gauche du petit brun dans la cellule. Sur son épaule était dessiné le symbole du Ying et du Yang, identique à celui de Tïa.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Le jeune garçon en face de lui était bien l'un des ex-infiltreurs de la Marine. Il connaissait sûrement Tïa.

Il avait du mal à croire que cet individu est pu se faire embarquer dans des bateaux pirates.

Il était plus jeune que lui, beaucoup plus frêle et affiné que Luffy, à croire qu'un simple souffle de vent pouvait le faire décoller.

Voyant que le bretteur le regardait attentivement, le jeune garçon eut un second mouvement de recule qui sortit l'épéiste de sa torpeur.

Juste au bon moment, car une poignée de Marine venait de pénétrer dans la prison.

Grâce à son fruit du démon, Luffy faisait pivoter sa tête à 360°, puis l'étirait le plus haut possible, afin de repérer son nakama. Tïa surveillait le chemin, et Nero avait la truffe au sol, cherchant l'odeur du bretteur.

- Eh Tïa tu crois qu'il est déjà en ville Zoro ?

- Pour dire vrai je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

- On le remarquerait non s'il était déjà là ?!

- …je pense qu'il préférerait se faire discret …

- Zoro discret ? Laisse-moi rire !!

- ….tu peux parler toi !!

Dragon coucha les oreilles en arrière et se mit à trottiner nerveusement quand deux gamins lui passèrent sous le nez en courant. Le grand chien à double face le précédait, s'arrêtant à divers endroits pour relever la truffe.

- S'il faut il n'est même pas encore en ville…

- Ouais ! encore mieux ! il est retourné sur le bateau sans le vouloir !

- Ce serait bien en fait…

- Ce serait dommage on n'aurait pas eu d'action…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle, elle préférait qu'il ne se passe rien, comme ça, personne ne risquerait aucun danger.

La jeune fille fit tourner sa monture à sa droite et parcourra plusieurs grandes rues.

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit un bâtiment blanc un peu plus loin. Elle fit bifurquer Dragon dans une ruelle étroite pour se mettre à l'abri des regards. Au fond de la ruelle, un large escalier mena Dragon et ses cavaliers un peu plus haut, mais toujours à l'abri de la foule.

- Pourquoi on vient se paumer ici ? demanda Luffy.

- Il y a des Marines qui vadrouillent beaucoup ici, certains pourrait me reconnaitre.

Elle pointe le grand bâtiment blanc du doigt.

- Tu vois cette bâtisse ?

- Ouais

- C'est le QG

- ….ça à l'air loin ! Elle est si grande cette ville ?

- Oui, on est seulement dans la périphérie. Mais je trouve bizarre que l'on est vu aucun Marines ….

- Sont peut-être occupé…à manger par exemple…

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Elle devinait que son capitaine commençait à avoir faim.

Ils firent le tour d'une maison et sur une ruelle, Dragon fut lancé au galop en direction du cœur de la ville.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, un son leur parvint aux oreilles. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'engouffraient dans la ville, la population semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

Cela sauta aux yeux aux deux pirates.

Ils s'approchèrent encore d'avantages, et le bruit de la sirène se fit presque assourdissant.

Luffy se boucha les oreilles.

- AAH ! C'est quoi ce bruit bordel ?!

Tia observa le bâtiment de la marine, avec un regard inquiet.

- C'est l'alarme du QG ….

- Et pourquoi elle retentit ?!

- …parce qu'il y a un énorme problème…

Le bretteur esquiva une première rafale de balles tirées. Il se jeta sur ses adversaires pour les mettre à terre. Dehors, il y avait un boucan énorme. Pas de temps à perdre, il devait trouver le centre du QG.

Il avait déjà mis à terre de nombreux Marines, mais il voulait les responsables du malheur de Tïa. Il ne visait pas les simples sous-fifres, mais les capitaines et généraux.

Il sortit des prisons et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua un attroupement se faire sur sa gauche beaucoup plus loin.

Sans aucune hésitation, il courut vers cet attroupement.

Certains se retournèrent et le virent arriver.

- Le voilà !

- Roronoa ! Halte !

Ils sortirent tous leurs armes qu'ils pointèrent.

Envouté par une aura de tueur, le bretteur fit un terrible sourire et s'attaqua aux Marines.

Il affligea une première attaque surpuissante à ses adversaires et en mis plus de la moitié par terre.

Les autres encore debout voulurent riposter mais aucun ne fut assez rapide. Le bretteur venait déjà de faire demi-tour pour les attaquer encore une fois.

En quelques secondes, la troupe de Marines fut à terre. Le bretteur put alors voir la grande porte métallique devant laquelle les Marines s'étaient posté.

Zoro ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir et la coupa en deux en un seul coup de katana.

Quand les deux pans de porte tombèrent au sol, dans un fracas énorme, le bretteur s'avança dans le couloir. Il devinait, vu la décoration, qu'il atteignait son but. Le couloir blanc qui s'offrait à lui aller le mener vers là où il voulait aller, il en était sûr.

L'agitation qui vint du bout du couloir jusqu'à ses oreilles lui confirma.

Le bretteur serra ses doigts autour des manches de ses katanas et parcourra le couloir en courant.

L'alarme retentissait de plus belle.

- Tïa ! de quel problème tu parles ? de Zoro ? Il serait déjà au QG ?!

La jeune fille ne prit pas le temps de répondre et talonna vigoureusement son cheval.

L'animal baissa les oreilles et se redressa sur ses postérieurs avant de se jeta violement en avant la queue en panache, en direction de l'entrée. Nero se mit à le suivre en aboyant fortement.

A l'entrée du bâtiment, les quelques Marines qui venaient de sortir durent se jeter à terre pour ne pas se faire tamponner par Dragon. L'animal galopa jusque dans la cour, où les soldats blessés par le bretteur étaient pris en charge par d'autre.

Tïa les vu les premiers. Zoro était bien arrivé avant eux. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir et dirigea Dragon vers l'une des portes sur sa gauche et cria sur Nero :

- Nero ! La porte !

Le grand chien beige fila devant eux et se jeta sur la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, laissant la place au cheval et à ses deux cavaliers de filaient en trombe dans le couloir.

- Eh t'es sûr de savoir où tu vas ? Je peux en chopper un pour savoir s'ils ont vu Zoro !

- Pas la peine !

Effectivement, dans le couloir où ils passèrent, ils virent du sang un peu partout, et un peu plus loin, quelques soldats meurtries tentaient de se relever.

La jeune fille guida Dragon sa la moindre hésitation dans les couloirs du QG. Luffy ne voyait absolument pas où elle voulait aller avec autant de conviction.

- Eh Tïa ! Ne vas pas aussi vite ! A cette allure, on ne repérera jamais Zoro !

- Pas la peine de chercher, je sais où il est !

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Dans la salle principale du conseil, les généraux s'occupant de cette branche venaient de se réunir. Certains des capitaines les avaient rejoints afin de les prévenir de l'intrusion. Le commandant en chef de cette base, le général Trunner, se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Que dites-vous ?! s'exclama t-il vers un des capitaines, Roronoa Zoro ?!

- Oui mon commandant, plusieurs d'entre nous l'ont reconnu !

- Mais pourquoi l'équipage de chapeau de paille serait ici ?

- Nous n'avons vu que lui mon général, il semblerait qu'il soit seul.

- Pourquoi diable ose t-il s'en prendre à nous de cette façon ?! s'interrogea un second général.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il…

Un bruit de fusillade se fit entendre, tout pré. Les généraux et commandants présents dans la pièce se turent, tendant l'oreille.

Après quelques secondes de silence, un strident coup fut porté à la porte d'acier qui les séparaient du couloir. La porte fut scindée en deux et tomba au sol.

Les généraux reculèrent d'un pas. Un homme rentra dans la pièce et les capitaines présents pointèrent leurs armes vers lui.

Ils s'aperçurent vite que cet homme était un simple Marine meurtri qui marchait vers eux, les habits en sang.

- Co...Commandant...

Le soldat s'écroula au sol et de suite après surgit une seconde personne qui prit tous les capitaines de vitesse.

C'est un puissant éclair qui les mis tous à terre, les armes coupés en morceau.

Le commandant en chef eut à peine le temps de se mettre debout, qu'il dut s'immobiliser.

La piquante et glaciale pointe d'un katana aiguisé contre sa gorge, prés à trancher, l'obligea à ne plus bouger.

Le général Trunner leva les yeux.

Devant lui, debout sur la table, Zoro le regardait fixement, tenant son katana avec la main gauche. Son bandana couvrait ses cheveux et tombait au dessus de ces yeux noirs et haineux qui plongeaient dans ceux déstabilisés du commandant.

Autour d'eux, certains capitaines et généraux se relevèrent difficilement devant la scène, où ils étaient impuissants.

- Que...que faites vous ici ?

- Vous êtes à l'origine de la section d'infiltreur des navires pirates ?!

- Oui mais...ça remonte à loin, votre équipage n'existait même pas, pourquoi vous...

- C'est aussi vous qui êtes responsable de l'élimination de ces infiltrés ?!!

- M-mais...comment êtes vous au courant ?

Le bretteur pressa un peu plus la larme contre la gorge de sa victime, et déjà, quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de la lame.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de poser des questions. Alors réponds.

- Je...je…oui...cette décision, viens en partie de moi.

Pendant que le bretteur tenait en respect le commandant, l'un des capitaines se releva comme il put et sortit le poignard accroché à sa ceinture.

Le général Trunner le vit du coin de l'œil. Le capitaine lança le poignard en direction de Zoro qui lui tournait le dos. Le général ferma les yeux, mais le fatal bruit de lames d'acier qui s'entrechoquent puis qui tombent au sol arriva à ses oreilles.

Zoro venait de parer le coup. Son regard se fit encore plus menaçant.

C'en était de trop. La colère qui gardait en lui avait une folle envie d'éclater, et il n'avait vraiment plus aucune intention de la contenir.

Alors qu'il dégaina tous ces katanas, un bruit assourdissant émana du fond du couloir…

* * *

_Finis!_

_Le prochain épidose la semaine prochaine ;)_

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps pour le corriger XD_

_A la prochaine!!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Yosh tout le monde!_

_Voici pour vous avec un petit peu de retard le chapitre 14._

_Encore beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience! Et merci à LucioL pour la dernière reviews ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le bretteur s'immobilisa un instant. Le bruit émanant du couloir lui semblait familier. Il ne put faire aucun geste de plus avant que finalement le bruit atteint la pièce où il se trouvait.

Nero rentra le premier dans la pièce, et Dragon suivit. En arrivant, Luffy sauta aussitôt au sol en voyant son second :

- Zoro !

Tïa en fit tout autant et vit de suite que le bretteur tenait un katana pointé en direction du commandant en chef qu'elle reconnu.

- Zoro, attend, ne fais pas ça !

L'épéiste tourna à peine la tête.

Les capitaines et généraux les regardèrent incrédules. Certains reconnaissaient Tïa mais ne pipèrent mot. Le général Trunner plissa les yeux et s'exclama en balbutiant.

- Mais...j-je te connais toi ! C-comment se fait t-il que tu sois encore...

- En vie ?! fit Zoro avec une voix menaçante et en rapprochant le katana du visage du général.

Une once de frayeur passa sur le visage du général.

Tïa le regarda fixement. Du temps où elle travaillait pour lui, il semblait plus impressionnant. Mais face à un ennemi plus dangereux, il faisait presque pitié.

- Ohé Zoro c'est pas sympa de venir te dégourdir sans nous…

- Je ne m'amuse pas Luffy !

Le jeune garçon on chapeau de paille se gratta l'arrière de la tête et regarda les capitaines autour de lui.

Tïa s'approcha du bretteur avec douceur.

- S'il te plait arrête, ça ne sert à rien. S'il te plait, pose ça et laisse le…

Le jeune épéiste ne dit mot. Il était à deux doigts de la venger et elle ne le voulait pas. Il bouillait toujours de rage à l'idée de ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire, à l'idée que ce type en face de lui aurait souhaité la voir pendue au bout d'une corde ou noyée au fond de l'océan. Et elle, elle préférait oublier... .

- Je sais qu'il faut savoir tirer un trait sur le passé, mais pas sur ça.

- Zoro, s'il te plait...

- Ça ne te fait donc rien ?!

- Si, mais ça ne sert à rien d'engendrer encore plus de mort et de souffrance, il y en a déjà eu assez !

- Pas assez pour eux apparemment !

Tïa se tut un instant devant le ton ferme de l'escrimeur. Luffy les regardait sans tout comprendre. Il se focalisa très vite sur Nero qui surveillait chaque capitaine les babines retroussés en grondant. Dragon resta en retrait devant la porte, indifférent à la scène.

Zoro fixa le général en face de lui toujours aussi immobile. Face à une telle situation, le bretteur hésita. S'il continuait il perdrait tout son honneur. Or l'honneur était la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Tïa s'approcha doucement vers le bretteur et se mit à ses côtés. Son regard croisa celui du général Trunner et son sang se glaça. Un long frisson lui parcouru le dos et elle hésita à faire un pas de plus.

Le bretteur ressenti ce soudain malaise et tourna la tête. Le commandant arrivait encore à lui faire froid dans le dos, elle en avait encore peur.

Le jeune fille se reprit et tourna la tête vers le bretteur en glissant une de ses mains sur son bras, l'incitant à baisser son katana.

- S'il te plait, écoute-moi…

L'épéiste soupira. Mais au lieu de baisser son sabre, il le releva et obligea le général à incliner la tête en arrière.

- Excuse-toi.

- P-pardon ?!

- Ne me fait pas répéter !

- Mais euh...je...

Chaque personne dans la salle était tenue en haleine, à part Luffy qui affichait un grand sourire satisfait.

De grosse gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent du front du commandant en chef. C'était un tel acte d'humiliation, mais la vue du regard assassin de l'épéiste en face de lui le résolu.

- …je…Pardon.

Le bretteur rengaina aussitôt son katana et le commandant tomba à genoux au sol, tremblant.

Luffy se gratta encore une fois l'arrière de la tête et prit finalement un air pas convaincu.

- Mouais, je pensais qu'il y aurait plus d'action…

Tïa attrapa le bras du bretteur et le fit reculer d'un pas. Les généraux et capitaines tous autour d'eux n'osèrent prononcer un seul son, n'ayant aucune arme pour faire quoique ce soit.

Le bretteur suivit la jeune fille et se retourna vers elle. Mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas, surveillant toute la pièce avec des yeux brillants. Une foule de souvenirs lui traversait la tête et elle agrippa le t-shirt du bretteur en voulant prononcer quelques choses.

Mais un léger bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et Zoro réagit.

- Luffy, on dégage !

- C'est toi qu'on attendait je te signale !

Zoro attrapa Tïa par la taille et ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir en courant.

Leur fuite fut vite interrompu par la source du bruit perçut par le bretteur. Une foule de Marines se dirigeait vers eux, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore croisé le chemin du bretteur.

Luffy se mit devant ses compagnons et balança ses bras derrière lui.

- Gomu gomu no !

Certains sortirent leurs armes à feu et tirèrent. Les balles rebondirent sur la peau élastique du jeune garçon, alors que d'autres étaient déviées par les lames de Zoro.

Les Marines dégainèrent finalement leurs sabres et se jetèrent sur Luffy.

- BAZOOKA !!!!!!

Il ramena ses bras devant lui avec une folle vitesse et percuta ses assaillants qui finirent leur course à l'opposé.

Une fois les attaquants à terre, les pirates reprirent leur course. A une intersection dans le couloir, le bruit de Marines courant dans leur direction se fit entendre. Le bretteur reconnu la porte menant aux prisons et les y entraina.

Ils rentrèrent en catastrophe dans la salle où régnait déjà un fouillis pas possible.

Les sabots de Dragon cognèrent contre le sol et le bruit fut amplifié avec les raisonnements. Le bruit le terrifia quelques peu et Tïa dû le maintenir fortement pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve.

Luffy ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et se tourna vers Zoro.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ?! Pourquoi on sort pas !?!

- Je devais montrer quelqu'un à Tïa.

- Hein ?! qui ?!

Luffy tourna la tête vers Tïa qui s'occupait de Dragon. Les gémissements de Nero attirèrent leur attention.

Le grand chien blanc était devant une cage et remuait la queue face à un jeune garçon qui passa timidement ses bras entre les barreaux pour caresser la tête du chien.

La petite blonde reporta son attention sur son chien puis elle vit le jeune garçon dans la cellule.

Celui-ci se releva aussitôt en reconnaissant sa camarade.

- Tïa ?!

La jeune fille se précipita sur vers la cellule.

- Raki !

Elle attrapa les barreaux entre ces mains et lança à l'escrimeur :

- Zoro ! Tu peux couper ces barreaux ?!

Sans répondre, le bretteur dégaina son wadô ichimonji et trancha le métal de cellule. Une fois le jeune garçon libéré, il fit à peine un pas et la petite blonde lui sauta dans les bras, et l'escrimeur commençait déjà à regretter de l'avoir libéré.

- Raki ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie !

- C'est qui ? un ami à toi ? demanda Luffy.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Le bretteur se redirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais son capitaine le poussa légèrement.

- Laisse ! Je passe devant !

- Comme tu veux...

- Tïa et toi là euh...raki ! restez derrière !

Tïa fit un hochement de tête et saisit les rennes de Dragon alors que le jeune brun regardait les pirates devant lui sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait, à par qu'il allait pouvoir s'évader.

- Tïa, attends, tu ne crois pas que...

- Tsss ! contente toi de nous suivre ! on parlera après !

Le jeune garçon se tut aussitôt. Avant que Luffy n'ouvre la porte, il alla toutefois au fond de la prison récupérait ce qui semblait lui servir d'arme. C'était deux grosses dagues avec une étrange forme d'ailes pointues.

Une fois prés, le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille ouvra brusquement la porte et s'élança le premier avec Nero.

Zoro, Raki Tïa et Dragon suivirent leur capitaine aussitôt.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs avant de tomber sur quelques soldats rescapés qui les cherchaient.

Les déflagrantes attaques du jeune garçon élastique faisaient des ravages et aucun Marines n'eut le temps de s'interposer à leur fuite.

L'alarme n'avait jamais cessé de retentir. Le désordre avait gagné le QG puis la ville entière.

Les Marines éparpillés avaient été rappelés au QG pour essayer de les piéger.

Luffy courait en tête du cortège sans trop savoir où il allait, n'ayant pas trop bien vu par où ils étaient passés en arrivant.

La petite blonde tentait de le guider, mais elle était complètement à la fin du cortège.

Heureusement le grand chien blanc savait parfaitement où il allait, et les quelques ordres lançaient par sa maitresse le firent partir devant Luffy et choisir lui-même le chemin.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir bordé de vitres, donnant sur une autre cour. Nero bifurqua à droite puis pila net. Luffy puis tous les autres l'imitèrent. Un autre attroupement de soldats encore plus important se dirigeait dangereusement vers eux.

Avec Tïa, Raki, Dragon et Nero avec eux, Luffy voulait éviter le conflit direct. Lui était invulnérable aux balles et Zoro savait parfaitement les esquiver, mais pas eux.

Un cou de feu partit et Dragon se cabra de toute sa hauteur. En retombant, ses sabots percutèrent une vitre qui se brisa en petits morceaux. Nero en profita pour sortir aussitôt du bâtiment.

- Tïa ! Sors par la ! Luffy et moi on va les retenir !

La jeune fille saisit le poignet de Raki et l'entraina dehors.

Luffy et Zoro se préparèrent à riposter contre les Marines quand la voix de la petite blonde retentit quelques secondes après.

Ils firent aussitôt demi-tour et sortirent à leur tour.

C'est une fois dehors avec les autres, qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient encerclés au milieu de la cour.

Pas d'échappatoire. La porte de sortie était un peu plus loin, là il n'y avait que des murs et des bâtiments. Les derniers Marines encore debout s'étaient postés un peu partout et pointés leurs armes sur eux.

L'escrimeur fronça les sourcils. Il saisit le bras de la jeune fille pour qu'elle reste en retrait malgré ses protestations.

Le capitaine du petit groupe regarda toute la cour. Ils étaient vraiment mal.

* * *

_Finish!_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour les fautes _

_Le prochain chapitre sera pour le weekend prochain_

_A la prochaine!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Yosh! Bonjour tout le monde!!!_

_Voici pour vous le chapitre 15! Avec un peu de retard certes, mais ça vaut le détour. Voici un chapitre avec encore plus d'action!!!_

_Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

La cour était encerclée. Plus d'une centaine de soldats, plus au moins amochés, pointaient leurs armes face à la petite troupe de pirate.

- Mugiwara ! cria l'un des capitaines. Ne bouge pas !

- Mais ça fait déjà trente secondes que je bouge pas…

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille regarda autour de lui avec un air agacé. S'il faisait le moindre geste, ses compagnons mourraient. Il n'arrivait pas à voir comment les sortir de là.

L'escrimeur surveillait tous les Marines du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il avait dégainé tous ses katanas.

Tïa à ses côtés n'avait pas dégainé son sabre mais gardait une main dessus.

Deux pas en avant, Raki observait la cour sans montrer une quelconque once de terreur.

Dragon était tout prés de Tïa, un peu troublé par toute cette foule et Nero était devant Luffy, grognant à la moindre personne qui faisait bouger son arme.

Le temps que Luffy tentait de trouver une échappatoire, d'autres Marines étaient arrivés et le commandant Trunner arriva avec ses généraux.

Ayant repris de sa superbe, le commandant, moins angoissé par ses adversaires tenu en joue, se rapprocha, mais pas trop près non plus, du capitaine pirate.

- On fait déjà moins le fier, Monkey D. Luffy !

- …toi tu le fais déjà plus que tout à l'heure en tout cas...

Le visage du commandant vira au rouge face à l'impertinence du jeune garçon qui n'avait aucune crainte de le traiter de la sorte dans une telle situation.

- Tu n'es pas en position de parler Mugiwara !

- Ben toi non plus !

- Pardon ?! Ne parle pas comme ça ! Tu as une centaine d'armes pointées sur toi et tes camarades !

- Et alors, ça m'empêche pas de parler…

Face à la scène, Raki haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers Tïa avec un air interrogateur.

- C'est rien, Luffy est toujours comme ça ne t'inquiète pas !

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous inquiéter, fit Zoro, nous, on craint les balles, pas lui.

Devant eux, leur capitaine restait parfaitement naturel devant le commandant qui devenait impatient et pour le moins énervé par son innocente moquerie.

- Vous êtes foutu ! La moitié de ma section est à terre à cause de vous ! Vous osez venir mettre la pagaille jusqu'ici et vous avez cru pouvoir vous en sortir ?!

- Ben ouais…

- …..Vous êtes complètement foutu ! Surtout toi Roronoa ! Si vous ne vous rendez pas tout de suite, on vous abat sur place !

Il leva aussitôt une arme à feu en direction de la tête du jeune capitaine pour le tenir un peu plus en respect.

Se fut un geste de trop.

Le grand chien blanc qui le surveillait depuis le début, se jeta sur l'arme du commandant qui recula soudain d'un pas.

- NERO !

En même temps que Raki criait le nom de l'animal, un cou de feu partit et le chien à double face s'écroula au sol.

Un autre soldat avait tiré au moment où l'animal avait sauvagement mordu la main du commandant Trunner, faisant tomber par la même occasion son arme à terre.

Tïa resta interdite un moment, puis la vue de son chien à terre dans une flaque de sang la secoua.

- NERO ! NON !

Elle laissa son sabre pour dégainer finalement ses dagues et se précipita en avant, ne laissant même pas le temps à l'escrimeur de la retenir.

- Attends Tïa ! cria Raki.

- FEU !

Une rafale de tir fut lancée contre la jeune fille qui filait droit vers le commandant en chef

Devant eux, Luffy réagit à son tour et lança rageusement au général Trunner.

- ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

Il s'apprêtât à frapper, et les soldats d'en face s'apprêtèrent eux à riposter.

A cet instant précis, une terrible explosion se fit entendre, et l'un des murs entourant la cour s'effondra.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa aussitôt.

- C'est quoi ce bordel !?! cria l'un des Marines.

Puis ce fut un énorme nuage noir qui s'approcha du QG et grossit de plus en plus. De la foudre commença à s'en échapper.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Un terrifiant éclair frappa l'autre mur et électrocuta un bon nombre de Marines.

Luffy ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette attaque et il se retourna vers le mur effondré.

Dans la brèche, ses nakamas apparurent.

- Ohé les gars !

- FEU ! FEU ! FEU A VOLONTE !!

Quelques peu affolés, les Marines tirèrent sur les pirates en catastrophe.

Pas de répit pour ces derniers. Les hostilités furent lancées.

Robin maitrisa facilement une vingtaine de Marine tandis que Sanji terrassait un à un ceux qui s'approcher de lui. Chopper prit sa forme la plus imposante pour se débarrasser des gêneurs, et le "preux" Usopp, qui avait mis pour l'occasion le masque de Sogeking, balança en rafale ses puissantes billes explosives. La navigatrice apparut enfin derrière eux, sa baguette climatique à la main.

Dans une folle rage, Tïa reprit sa course en direction du commandant. Luffy, juste devant, fut pris de vitesse.

La jeune fille lui passa sous le nez pour se jeter à la gorge du commandant.

Mais un projectile fut lancé et explosa devant ce dernier et la petite blonde disparut dans la fumée.

- TÏA !!

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille se précipita dans ce brouillard qui se dissipa très vite.

Sa nakama était à terre, juste devant le corps du chien blanc, et avait lâché ses armes.

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille lança un air terrifiant vers le général Trunner.

Ce dernier dégaina son sabre avec sa main encore intact face au pirate.

Luffy se prépara à attaquer, mais une foule de Marine arrivèrent sur sa droite.

Sanji, voyant Tïa au sol, se précipita vers elle.

- Tïa ?! Tïa répond moi !

Il l'allongea sur le dos pour regarder son visage. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle respirait encore.

Le jeune cuistot leva la tête. Les Marines attaqués de partout. Chopper ne pouvait pas venir s'en occuper et elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester comme ça.

Un Marine eut le malheur de s'approcher du jeune blond qui l'envoya brutalement contre un mur d'un formidable coup de pied.

Deux autres s'approchèrent à leur tour, mais cette fois ce fut le jeune garçon brun qu'il avait aperçut qui s'en occupa.

En effet, Raki fondit comme un aigle sur les deux soldats qui venaient de s'approcher.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre et le jeune garçon vint aux côtés de Sanji.

- Elle respire ?

- Oui elle …Tïa ?!

La petite blonde tentait déjà de se relever. Les deux jeunes garçons voulurent la retenir mais elle se dégagea rageusement.

- Allez chercher Chopper, qu'il vienne récupérer Nero.

- Attend Tïa ! fit Sanji.

Sans y prêter une quelconque attention, la jeune fille se remit debout et fila.

- TÏA ! cria Raki.

Luffy ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait vaguement repérer chacun de ses nakamas, mais le général Trunner venait de disparaitre.

Ce dernier profitait du chahut pour récupérer son arme et se mettre en retrait. Une fois qu'il crut être à l'abri, il s'arrêta.

Il voyait ses sous officiers tomber un à un et pria pour que l'un de ces capitaines est eu le temps d'envoyer un message d'alerte au gouvernement.

Il recula de quelque pas, et au moment où il voulu se retourner, une piquante sensation l'en empêcha.

- Ne bouge pas.

Il dégluti fortement. La voix du bretteur lui fit presque vibrer les oreilles.

Le katana de se dernier, légèrement enfoncé dans son dos, fit déjà apparaitre quelques gouttes de sang.

Après quelques respirations, le Commandant repris son sang froid.

D'un geste rapide, sans laisser tomber son sabre, il attrapa son arme à feu de sa main meurtrie et se retourna.

Il visa la tête de l'escrimeur et se dernier baissa son katana en prenant un air des plus naturel.

- Tu es fait comme un rat, Roronoa !

- …tu crois franchement pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? fit-il avec une voix des plus sobres.

- Ne prend pas cet air ! Tu vas finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux ! Et je me ferais un plaisir d'exécuter tous tes camarades! Et se sera cette sale peste de blondinette qui finira la première au bout d'une corde !

Le bretteur fronça sévèrement les sourcils et le général Trunner ricana :

- Adieu !

L'escrimeur sourit soudain.

- Oui, adieu…

Le général cessa subitement de ricaner et entendit des pas précipiter qui arrivaient dans son dos.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, que la douloureuse et profonde sensation d'une lame qui lui entaille le dos le transperça.

La petite blonde venait, dans un élan de colère, de se jeter sur lui par derrière.

Il tomba au sol et la jeune fille roula au sol puis finit à genoux.

Le bretteur se pencha aussitôt vers elle. Il vit sa peau brûlée et meurtrie de toutes parts et l'attrapa par la taille pour la soutenir.

Quand il eut enfin son visage en face du sien, il vit des larmes mélangées à du sang coulés sur ses joues.

La jeune fille jeta un regard vers le général Trunner et dit en suffoquant :

- Il…il est mort ?

- Aucune idée. D'après moi, tu as été trop douce…

Tïa fronça les sourcils.

- Enfin, tu aurais dû me laisser faire Tïa.

- Non, pas après ce qu'il a fait…

Les larmes sur ses joues se firent plus nombreuses. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra le t-shirt du bretteur avec insistance, puis elle se mit à trembler.

- Mon pauvre Nero…

* * *

_Finish! C'est tout pour cette semaine! J'espère que ça vous aura plu!!_

_Le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir un peu de retard, car je ne serais pas là de la semaine, mais je promets d'essayer d'être à l'heure!_

_A la prochaine!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bon jour tout le monde!!_

_Voici avec du retard (désoléééé) le chapitre 16_

_Toujours avec beaucoup d'action ;)_

_Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard, mais le bac approche alors les révisions sont prioritaires...mais je ne vous oublie pas!_

_Je risque de prendre du retard à chaque fois, mais je vous promet de terminer cette fic comme il se doit! J'ai même d'ailleurs l'idée pour une autre suite! Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais cette fois vraiment le temps de l'écrire..on verra XD_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**

Les explosions s'enchainèrent. Les murs tremblaient sans cesse et l'alarme retentissait à n'en plus finir.

Zoro tenait Tïa contre lui. La jeune fille était bouleversée et tenait mal sur ses jambes qui semblaient se dérober sous elle si elle bougeait.

Mais le temps jouait contre eux. Ils devaient partir maintenant.

Le bretteur prit soigneusement le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et lui releva la tête.

- Tïa, il faut y aller.

La petite blonde ne prononça aucun mot mais elle se retourna pour partir.

Zoro la vit vaciller et il l'attrapa par la taille. Il passa une main sous ses jambes tandis qu'un bras lui enserrait la taille et la souleva.

Une fois dans ses bras, la jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou du bretteur et posa sa tête contre lui en soupirant de douleur.

Sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal et respirer devenait éprouvant.

Zoro se redirigea rapidement vers ses nakamas.

Ils étaient tous occupés contre les derniers Marines qui tenaient encore debout.

Les renforts n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à venir, il fallait donc filer.

Le bretteur chercha du regard son capitaine, et il vit finalement Raki.

Le jeune garçon filait comme un aigle sur ses adversaires. Ses attaques étaient semblables à celle de Tïa, légères et rapides, mais sans manquer de puissance. Seulement, si Tïa avait l'air d'un souple félin, lui faisait penser à un oiseau de proie, à sa façon de se mouvoir.

L'épéiste ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le jeune garçon et vit très vite son capitaine.

- Luffy !!

- Ah t'es là toi !

La voix assourdissante du jeune garçon fit sursauter Tïa qui releva la tête.

Elle vit chercha Nero du regard. Chopper venait de le prendre dans ses bras et Sanji était à côté. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en plissant les sourcils, priant qu'il soit encore vivant.

Luffy entendit un hennissement. Il se retourna et vit Dragon encerclé par une poignée de Marines devant la brèche faite dans le mur.

L'animal avait des cordes autour du cou et de la tête. Les soldats essayaient de le maitriser comme ils pouvaient. Fou de colère, il secoua la tête et se releva de toute sa hauteur en agitant dangereusement ses antérieurs. Le Marine qui tenait la corde sur sa tête décolla avec lui.

Un des soldats eut le malheur de passer derrière lui au moment où il retombait sur ses quatre sabots. Il prit appuie cette fois sur ses membres avant et décocha une sauvage ruade en pleine poitrine du malheureux qui ne se releva pas.

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille se précipita vers l'animal.

- GOmo gomu noo

Il balança son pied sur les Marines avec une puissance fulgurante.

- STAMP !

Son pied faucha toute la troupe de soldats et Dragon fut libéré.

Le jeune garçon enfonça son chapeau de paille sur son crâne et s'adressa à ses nakamas, avec son petit air enjoué habituel :

- On y va les gars !

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se mirent tous en route vers la sortie, après avoir étalés les quelques derniers marines qui leur barraient la route.

La troupe passa la brèche en vitesse sous les coups de feu de quelques soldats un peu plus loin.

Le jeune capitaine vit le cheval passer devant lui au galop et étendit ses bras pour lui saisir l'encolure et finir sur son dos.

Dragon, qui prenait garde à fuir au plus vite les tirs d'armes, ne se soucia même pas du jeune garçon qui le chevauchait.

Les mugiwaras avaient donc réussi à sortir du piège du QG, mais il faillait encore traverser toute la ville.

- Eh les gars ! cria Nami, vous pensez s'il reste des Marines dans le coin ?

- On s'en fout on fonce dans le tas !! se réjouit Luffy.

- Ohé Luffy tu...

Sanji ne finit pas sa phrase quand il vu qu'ils débouchèrent dans une allée bondée de monde.

La foule, déjà affolée par l'alarme toujours ininterrompue, s'exclama à la vue des pirates qui fonçaient droit vers eux.

- Chaud devant !!!!

Luffy laissa Dragon filait droit sur eux et étendit ses bras le plus loin possible dans la foule. Une fois arrivé au bout de l'allée, il écarta ses bras et par la même occasion écarta toutes les personnes qui prenaient l'allée et se fit un chemin.

Après quoi ses bras revinrent à leur forme originelle et les pirates s'engouffrèrent dans la rue sans encombre.

Zoro courrait en queue de peloton avec Tïa dans ses bras. Son étreinte autour de son cou se faisait moins forte, ce qui le fit réagir.

- Tïa, accroche-toi!

La jeune fille avait sa tête de nouveau posé contre lui, il ne voyait donc pas son visage. Pour toute réponse, il sentit la jeune fille se redressait légèrement pour refermer son étreinte et poser son visage dans son cou.

Zoro sentit le souffle chaud et saccadé de la jeune fille dans son cou, et s'inquiéta encore plus de son état.

Sanji et Raki courraient devant lui. Chopper, devant eux, avec sa forme presque humaine, portait toujours le corps inanimé du chien à double face. Il était précédé par Nami, Robin et Usopp.

Le groupe sortit de la rue encombrée à toute vitesse.

Luffy à l'avant, freina brusquement, ne sachant plus où aller.

- Eh Nami tu...

- A GAUCHE LUFFY A GAUCHE !!! cria la petite rousse avec une voix affolée.

Le capitaine se retourna pour regarder ses nakamas.

Il vit la cause d'inquiétude de la navigatrice.

A l'autre bout de la rue, il aperçut quelques soldats qui les suivaient.

Des tirs furent lancés. La jeune capitaine sauta du dos de dragon au moment où ses nakamas passèrent à côtés de lui. Il se mit devant eux et les balles rebondirent sur sa peau élastique.

Une fois fait, il se remit à courir, mais cette fois, derrière ses nakamas.

Les mugiwaras pirates, après un dernier sprint, sortirent enfin de la ville. En face d'eux se présentait la forêt.

Ils s'élancèrent en direction des bois en vitesse.

L'escrimeur était toujours à l'arrière, cette fois avec Luffy.

Encore une fois, il sentit l'étreinte de Tïa se desserrait. Mais lancé dans sa course il ne pouvait que serrer plus ses bras autour d'elle et continuer à foncer.

A l'avant, Nami stoppa soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Nami ?! scanda Usopp qui s'arrêta de justesse à quelques centimètres de la navigatrice.

- Le Thousand Sunny ! regarde !

Tous les pirates tournèrent la tête.

En effet, à une centaine de mètres en face d'eux après la foret, ils aperçurent entre les arbres leur navire, voguant doucement prés de la plage.

- C'est Franky et Brook !! lança Chopper. Ils sont venus nous chercher !!

Zoro tourna son regard sur Tïa. Il remonta une de ces mains sur sa tête.

- Tiens bon, on arrive…

- ALLONS-Y !!!! fit Luffy.

Aussitôt, les mugiwaras s'élancèrent.

Et aussitôt, un coup de feu retentit.

Un grognement étouffé et le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol se fit entendre.

Les pirates à peine lancés, s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

Luffy le plus à l'arrière, vit les Marines courir vers eux. Et juste derrière lui, le corps de l'escrimeur et de Tïa à terre.

Il se précipita vers eux.

- Zoro ! Tïa !

Il fut à côté d'eux au moment où d'autres tirs furent lancés.

Pendant qu'il protégeait ses nakamas, Sanji se précipita lui aussi vers l'escrimeur et la petite blonde en lançant aux autres :

- Continuez jusqu'au navire on vous rattrapera !

- Attend Sanji ! fit Nami, on ne va pas...

- S'il te plait Nami chérie, fait ce que je te dis, rentre en sûreté aux Navire et occupez vous du chien !

Usopp attrapa Nami par le bras et l'entraina vers le navire comme l'avait dit Sanji et Robin et Chopper suivirent.

Raki, en peu chamboulé par tous ses personnages un peu farfelue que Tïa lui avait demandé de suivre, décida de venir en aide à Luffy.

Sanji s'accroupit prés des deux blessés. Du sang coulait abondamment mais il ne voyait pas la blessure causé par la balle.

Il secoua légèrement Zoro pour qu'il se retourne.

- Eh Marimo bouge! t'es légèrement allongé sur ma petite Reine là !! Marimo dépêche toi d'ouvrir les yeux et retourne toi !!

Dans un grognement rauque, le bretteur se mit sur le dos. Le jeune cuistot écarquilla les yeux.

La balle lui avait traversé la poitrine et son T-shirt blanc était maintenant presque complètement écarlate.

Raki vint à ses côtés et tenta de réveiller Tïa. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et c'est avec stupeur qu'il vit du sang sur ses doigts.

Le jeune garçon leva la tête et s'adressa à Sanji :

- Oh non, regarde…

La balle, d'un diamètre assez important, avait non seulement traversé la poitrine de l'escrimeur, mais aussi l'épaule de Tïa.

Ils levèrent la tête en direction de Luffy qui s'occupait des Marines. Ces derniers avait augmenté en nombre, à croire que ça poussait de partout. La situation était de plus en plus critique….

* * *

_Finish! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'attends vos impressions!_

_A la prochaine!!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Yosh!!!! Et voilà pour vous le chapitre 17!!!_

_Enfin à l'heure!!! En même temps ça aide les longs weekend de 3 jours;)_

_Je remercie LucioL pour sa super review qui m'a fait trop rire!_

_Allez je vous laisse déguster: BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**

Dans un ultime effort, Luffy repoussa les Marines qui se jetaient sur lui.

Et pendant qu'il se démenait comme un beau diable, Sanji et Raki tentaient de réveiller Tïa et Zoro toujours au sol.

La jeune fille ne faisait plus aucun bruit, mais le bretteur émit un son rauque et tenta de se relever.

Du sang coulait de sa bouche et plus il forçait pour se redresser, plus le sang coulant de sa plaie éclaboussait le sol.

- Eh Marimo ne fait pas l'idiot ! Tu vas pas tenir longtemps si tu t'agites.

Le bretteur voulu réprimer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le cuisinier tenta de le soutenir et Raki prit soigneusement Tïa dans ses bras.

Le jeune coq se retourna vers Luffy. Au loin, d'autres Marines arrivaient.

- Eh! ils ont l'air bizarres ceux là.., fit Luffy.

Sanji plissa les yeux dans leur direction. Il remarqua très vite les grands arcs qu'ils tenaient tous dans les mains.

- Ce sont des archers Luffy !

- Faut pas trainer ! lança Raki.

Luffy, toujours en position de combat, regarda ses nakamas s'éloigner avec difficultés. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla le plus fort possible.

Le jeune coq s'en boucha les oreilles.

- Luffy ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fous merde ?!

Le sourire de satisfaction de son capitaine lui fit retourner la tête.

Il vit revenir de la plage à toute allure, le grand cheval de Tïa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que….

- ATTENTION….

Raki se retourna vers les Marines :

- Ils vont tirer !!

- TIREZ !!!

Un nuage de flèches fut tiré contre les pirates.

Le jeune capitaine balança ses bras en rafale devant lui pour parer les pointes acérées. Certaines furent déviés, d'autres lui transpercèrent les bras, et il eut aussi la désagréable surprise de sentir que certaines explosaient.

Pendant l'attaque, un nuage de poussière se forma entre les pirates et les marines, dû à l'explosion.

Les tirs cessèrent subitement et Luffy ramena ses bras gravement meurtris à leur forme originelle.

A ce moment, Dragon lui passa sous le nez et galopa pleins pot dans le nuage noir.

- EH !! attends !! fit le Capitaine.

- Luffy ! c'est le moment ! cria Sanji.

Après une hésitation, il couru aider le cuistot.

Il entendit toutefois un bruit étrange de l'autre coté de la fumée.

Dragon venait de percuter de pleins fouet les archers, mais à travers l'opaque fumée, le pirate ne vit rien.

Il aida Sanji à redresser le bretteur et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement et il s'adressa à Raki :

- Eh toi ! par devant vers le navire ! On te rejoint !

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se hâta de courir vers le Thousand Sunny avec Tïa dans ses bras.

Zoro releva difficilement la tête pour voir Raki s'éloigner. Il se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte du cuistot et de son capitaine.

- Et attends Marimo tu peux pas aligner deux pas !

Le bretteur se retourna vers lui avec un air sévère.

- Eh les gars ! fit Luffy.

Un autre bruit parvint de la fumée qui se dissipait. Zoro posa une de ses mains sur ses katanas.

Mais de la fumée apparut non pas les Marines mais le grand cheval bai qui galopait un peu claudiquement vers eux.

- Tu es taré Luffy ! scanda Sanji, tu vas nous le crever ce canasson !!

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! je l'ai juste sifflé pour qu'il vienne vous chercher !!

Sans perdre un instant de plus, il grimpa sur le dos du cheval.

- Allez montaient !

- Tu rêves Luffy, je peux très bien courir jusqu'à…

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille ne laissa pas Zoro finir de parler et le saisit pour le faire monter brusquement sur l'animal. Il saisit par la même occasion le cuistot qui n'eut même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est Parti !!

Il talonna l'animal qui partit furieusement en avant la queue en panache.

Les Marines se relevaient avec difficulté après l'impact qu'ils venaient d'encaisser et virent à travers la fumée qui se disparaissait les pirates qui fuirent vers la plage.

Dragon galopait aussi vite qu'il pouvait en soufflant fortement. Le poids de ses cavaliers le fatiguait de plus en plus, et de l'écume blanche se vit sur son encolure.

Une fois à proximité du bord de l'eau, Luffy saisit ses amis d'un bras et tendit l'autre jusqu'au navire.

Ils décollèrent dans les airs et le cheval continua sa course jusque dans la mer.

Luffy, Zoro et Sanji atterrirent en fracas sur le navire, et Franky et Nami leur crièrent d'ailleurs dessus.

Usopp se pencha sur la rambarde et regarda la mer.

- Eh Luffy ! et Dragon t'en fait quoi ?!!

- Ben attends je le récupère !

Le jeune garçon sauta sur la rambarde et balança ses bras en avant.

- Et c'est parti !!

Ses mains attrapèrent l'encolure suante du pauvre équidé qui se démenait dans les vagues.

Il le tira hors de l'eau et le ramena jusqu'au navire en grande vitesse.

- Fait gaffe Luffy il va s'écraser sur le bateau à cette allure crétin !

- Ne t'en fait pas navigatrice san.

L'archéologue s'avança en croisant ses bras devant elle. Une multitude d'autres bras apparurent sur la rambarde du bateau, en formant comme un filet.

Luffy expédia l'animal sur ce filet et Robin s'occupa de reposer Dragon délicatement par terre.

A peine eut-il les sabots sur la pelouse du navire qu'il se dépêcha de s'éloigner du bord.

Zoro, après l'atterrissage fracassant, essaya de se relever comme si de rien n'était.

Son sang coulait encore abondamment de sa poitrine et il vacilla pour retomber à genoux.

Brook s'approcha de lui.

- Epéiste-san tout va bien ?

Il vit la blessure du bretteur et s'affola tout à coup :

- AH ! UN DOCTEUR IL VA MOURIR !!!

Le petit renne au nez bleu se précipita hors de l'infirmerie où il venait de placer Tïa et Nero.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien…

Le jeune cuistot empêcha l'épéiste de bouger d'avantages.

- Ferme la, on te demande pas ton avis.

Zoro dû se résoudre à ne pas bouger.

Chopper vint à lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa blessure et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Le bretteur pénétra dans la pièce où l'odeur des médicaments lui vint au nez. Il vit sur sa gauche Tïa sur un lit déjà taché de sang. Il vit aussi Nero à l'autre bout de la pièce sur une table.

Le jeune renne au nez bleu lui montra un autre lit.

- Met toi là. Tu peux tenir le coup ? Je viens à peine d'installer Tïa et Nero et...

- Oui, ne t'occupe pas de moi, vas-y.

Le jeune médecin fit oui de la tête et se dirigea aussitôt vers ses deux autres patients.

Le bretteur le regarda faire. Il sentait sa tête tournée, et sa respiration se fit plus délicate.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tïa. Elle était toujours sonnée, mais ça blessure semblait moins grave qu'il ne le pensait. Son épaule était touchée, mais elle ne saignait déjà presque plus.

Chopper passa rapidement de Tïa à Nero après avoir bandé cette dernière. Le pauvre animal n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, pas un bruit, un râle, un mouvement.

Zoro s'attendait au pire.

Une douleur le lança dans la poitrine et il s'allongea, en posant ses katanas par terre.

Il avait atrocement mal. Le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait contre tout se sang perdu, c'était tout simplement un grand sômme.

Il posa sa tête contre le matelas, et quelques secondes après, il s'endormit profondément.

Ce fut le trou noir. Pendant son sommeil, un mauvais cauchemar tourmenta le bretteur.

« Ça faisait longtemps »

Le bretteur leva difficilement les paupières. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure. Il remarqua une bande blanche tout autour de son torse.

L'image de leur fuite du QG lui revient en tête. Il détourna son regard sur sa droite, pour voir où était ses compagnons. Il se souvint être à l'infirmerie, et il vit au milieu de la pièce Chopper en train de finir de bandé les bras de Luffy. Il ne vit ni Tïa, ni Nero. Le sommeil ne lui laissa pas le temps de regarder ailleurs, et il ressombra.

Cette fois aucun cauchemar ne le perturba, seulement le noir profond.

Et c'est un parfum qui le sortit de ce néant.

Un doux parfum délicat qui l'envoûta et le tira peu à peu de son sommeil.

Zoro fronça les sourcils mais n'ouvra pas les yeux.

Une fine et douce main lui caressa la joue et cette fois il ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait sombre, seule la lumière de la Lune éclairé la pièce.

Il vit une silhouette au dessus de lui qui se dessinait dans la lumière de l'astre de la nuit.

Zoro cligna des yeux. Il savait très bien qui s'était mais il avait l'impression de voir flou.

Il tendit sa main pour toucher ce visage qui s'éclairait peu à peu devant lui.

Ses doigts passèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Tïa se pencha un peu plus au dessus du bretteur, qui fit glisser ses mains de son visage à ses hanches, puis les fit remonter dans son dos pour la rapprocher d'avantages de lui.

La jeune fille posa presque timidement ses lèvres sur celle du bretteur. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Il remonta une main jusque dans ses cheveux.

Il passa son autre bras autour de sa taille et la renversa le plus délicatement possible sur le côté.

Puis il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'avoir contre lui. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Tïa passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Ce regain de tendresse la rassura, mais demain, des explication serait demandé…

* * *

_Finish!!_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus!_

_On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine!!_

_BYE  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Yosh!!_

_Me revoilà! Avec un peu de retard certes...._

_Voici pour vous le chapitre 18! Beaucoup plus calme que les précédents _

_Merci pour ta review LucioL ;-)_

_Bonne lecture!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**

Le petit matin se leva doucement. L'agitation avait cessé sur le Thousand Sunny. Les mugiwaras avaient passé la nuit à filer au plus vite de l'île.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent la magnifique figure de proue du navire, la plupart des pirates s'était endormi à leurs postes.

La lumière se fit de plus en plus claire dans la salle de l'infirmerie. Tïa ouvra les premières les yeux. Elle étira ses bras et se mit à bailler. Elle avait trop bien dormi.

Elle tourna sa tête sur sa droite et vit que le bretteur n'était toujours pas sorti de son sommeil.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et descendit du lit.

Une douleur sentit de son épaule la fit stopper. Elle posa une de ses mains sur bandage, ne se rappelant pas pourquoi elle s'était fait ça, et se dirigea vers la table du fond.

Sur celle-ci était déposé soigneusement Nero sur des serviettes blanches. Ses flancs étaient bandés, et une tache de sang se voyait à travers les bandes blanches au niveau du dos.

Elle sourit, car il était finalement en vie. Ses flancs se soulevaient doucement de façon régulière. L'animal était sous perfusion et il dormait profondément.

La jeune fille se pencha au dessus de l'animal pour regarder ses yeux clos. Elle lui caressa la tête et l'encolure pendant un instant.

Le voir ainsi lui rappela la fois où elle l'avait trouvé en piteuse état quand il était chiot. Il était si petit à cette époque…

Elle cessa de le caresser et sortie de l'infirmerie.

Dehors, c'était le calme plat. Elle vit ses nakamas endormi un peu partout sur le pont du navire. Elle grimpa jusqu'à la salle de vigie, où dormait Usopp, devant la fenêtre.

Puis elle redescendit et se dirigea vers l'avant.

Son capitaine dormait sur la figure de proue, au risque de glisser dans l'eau.

Elle sourit en voyant l'air innocent du jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

Elle l'attrapa par les bras et le tira de la figure de proue pour le faire descendre. Elle grimaça tout de même de douleur, car son épaule la faisait souffrir au moindre geste.

Luffy ne se réveilla même pas. La jeune fille tourna les talons et descendit dans l'herbe du navire.

Dragon se dirigea alors vers elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait fait pendant que les Marines les avaient poursuivit, c'est pour cela qu'elle haussa les sourcils quand elle vit des bandages autour de son poitrail et de ses épaules.

Elle caressa l'animal quelques minutes et se dirigea vers l'arrière du navire.

Elle aperçut Sanji, appuyé contre la rambarde, aussi somnolant que les autres.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui retira la cigarette qu'il avait à la main pour la jeter à la mer.

Le jeune cuistot ne réagit pas.

« Si il apprend que j'ai fait ça il ne va pas être bien content …mais pas grave ! »

Elle regarda son visage d'ange nullement perturbé par un quelconque cauchemar.

- Dis donc, c'est pas l'heure du petit déjeuné ?! murmura-t-elle.

Au son de sa voix, la jeune blonde ouvra difficilement ses yeux. Il vit devant lui Tïa qui souriait.

- Tïa ?

- Bonjour Sanji.

Le jeune garçon sourit et la prit dans ses bras, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher son épaule.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux !

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Dis, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment je me suis fait ça ?

Elle lui indiqua la blessure à son épaule.

- Ah, euh...les Marines nous ont poursuivis, et ils nous ont tiré dessus. La balle a traversait le torse de marimo et ton épaule.

Tïa écarquilla les yeux :

- Son torse ?! J'avais même pas fait gaffe !

Elle se releva aussitôt, et dit à Sanji avec son plus beau sourire avant de détaler.

- Rendors-toi, désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

- Mais, tu ne veux pas manger ??

- Non ça ira !

Elle s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

C'est en retournant vers les chambres et l'infirmerie qu'elle aperçut Raki somnolant comme les autres prés de la porte menant à la cuisine.

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et passa sa main dans ses sombres cheveux ébouriffés.

- Raki ?

Le jeune garçon ouvrit soudainement les yeux en sursautant.

- Tïa ! Tïa tu vas mieux ? Ton épaule ? Je me suis endormi là et je…

- Eh calme-toi !

- Oui pardon…je me sens perdu… il y a quelques heures encores je croupissais dans une cellule, et maintenant, je me retrouve sur un navire pirate où je ne connais personne, sauf toi...

- Oui, se fut un peut mouvementé ! On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler, mais maintenant que tu es ici avec moi, on aura tout notre temps !

Le jeune garçon sourit. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et Tïa lui fit la remarque :

- Tu es encore fatigué. Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre des garçons. C'est pas confortable le parquet pour dormir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai même pas la force de bouger. Je vais rester ici.

- Comme tu voudras.

Elle le laissa à son tour et retourna à l'infirmerie.

Elle rentra dans la pièce maintenant rempli de lumière.

Mais en ce tournant vers le lit où reposait Zoro, elle le trouva vide.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle le vit finalement près de la table où était allongé Nero.

- Zoro ?

Elle se dirigea vers lui. Le jeune garçon était torse nu, avec presque plus de bandage sur lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça se voit non ?

- Mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi tu t'enlèves tes bandes ?!

- Ça va me gêner pour bouger, et je voudrais reprendre mon entrainement au plus vite alors...

La jeune fille lui saisit sèchement les poignets.

- C'est une blague j'espère ?! fit-elle avec une voix sombre.

Le bretteur s'arrêta dans son action, décontenancé par le ton de sa partenaire.

Il ne fit rien quand elle passa ses bras autour de son torse pour remettre les bandes en place.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. La jeune fille rebandait délicatement le torse du bretteur sans le regarder. Lui de son côté, se laissa faire, penchant son visage vers le cou de la jeune fille en fermant les yeux. Il sentit son doux parfum, se qui l'apaisa.

Mais Tïa semblait énervée. Et elle le luit fit comprendre avec son ton pour le moins sec :

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

Le bretteur se redressa soudainement.

- De quoi ? de m'enlever les bandes ?!

- Mais non idiot !

Alors qu'ils se fixaient dans les yeux, elle détourna son regard.

- Je sais que tu as fait ça pour moi, mais tu t'es mis en danger.

Zoro soupira. Elle parlait de ce qui s'était passé hier. Sans lui répondre tout de suite, il la serra dans ses bras. Il regarda furtivement la blessure à l'épaule, et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il lui explique comment cela lui est arrivé.

- Tu sais Tïa, tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas me mettre hors de danger…

- …mais tu n'étais pas obliger de faire ça !

- Oui, peut être, mais la haine ma rongé… J'ai perdu un peu mon self-control, ça ne se reproduira plus…

Un long silence s'installa à nouveau. Il n'y avait à peu prés plus rien à rajouter.

Tïa regarda en direction de Nero, qui dormait toujours aussi profondément.

Zoro le vit et fit une remarque :

- Ne t'en fait pas, il va vite se rétablir. Chopper est un excellent médecin, il saura vite le soigner.

- Oui, je lui fais confiance…

Un « toc » se fit entendre à la porte.

- Oui ?

Timidement, Raki se montra dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ah, je te cherchais Tïa…

Le jeune garçon croisa le regard du bretteur.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il y a votre capitaine qui fait des bruits bizarres à l'avant du navire, je sais pas si c'est normal…

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas !, rassura Tïa qui finissait de rouler les bandes autour du torse de l'épéiste, il doit commencer à avoir faim mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé !

- O-ok…

Le jeune brun s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte.

Tïa finit son ouvrage et se recula.

- Voilà ! Et gares à toi si tu les enlèves à nouveau ! Sinon c'est Chopper qui va te faire la tête au carrer !!!

- ….

- Zoro ?

- Tu le connais depuis combien de temps Raki ?

- ….

- Alors ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour savoir…

Tïa ricana.

- Mais tu es vraiment un jaloux !

- Mais non !

- Si ! ça se voyait déjà avec Sanji !

- Mais tout ce que fais ce cook lover est détestable de mon point de vue, alors quand il tourne autour de toi…

- Oui donc tu es bien jaloux !

- … bon alors tu réponds à ma question !

- Oui olala ! Je le connais depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler pour la Marine. C'est juste la seule personne avec qui je m'entendais…

- Et c'est tout ?

- Quoi c'est tout ?!

- …ben, il ne sait rien passé ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ?!

- Mais répond et ne t'énerve pas !

- Je n'aime pas les questionnaires ! On est plus chez les Marines là !

Le bretteur se tut. C'est vrai qu'il poussait un peu. Il n'était jamais comme ça, sauf avec elle. La petite blonde croisa les bras devant elle et prit un air rassurant.

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, je le considérais comme un ami.

Zoro eut presque du mal à retenir un soupir de satisfaction. Mais Tïa changea soudainement de tête.

- Mais lui…

Malheureusement pour Zoro, le début de phrase de Tïa fut coupé par un terrible cri :

- J'AI VRAIMENT TROP LA DALLE !!!!!!!!

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille était réveillé, mettant peu à peu le bordel sur le navire.

* * *

_Finish!! RDV la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'aventure!! En espérant que ça vous a plus et que j'ai pas laissé trop de fautes  
_

_Bisous!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Yosh!!!_

_Et voila pour vous! Le chapitre 19!...avec un tout petit peu de retard XD_

_C'est un chapitre aussi calme que le précédent, mais vous allez voir que les prochains seront bien différents..._

_Je vous laisse découvrir tous ça!_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19**

C'est dans un fracas étourdissant que le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille se dirigea vers la cuisine, bousculant ses nakamas qui dormaient ça et là sur le navire.

C'est quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, complètement vide, sans la bonne odeur du petit déjeuné préparé, sans aucun cuistot aux fourneaux, et le frigo fermé avec un cadenas, il se mit à se plaindre encore plus fort en cherchant le jeune coq.

Tïa sortit de l'infirmerie, suivit de Zoro, qui avait autre chose en tête que d'aller à la rencontre de Luffy, mais qui voulait absolument demander des explications à la petite blonde.

Luffy les croisa très vite.

- Eh ! Tiens vous allez bien ?!

- Ben oui sinon on serait pas debout….

- Oui capitaine !!

- Dis Tïa, tu dois avoir super faim !! Après ce qu'on a fait tu dois avoir l'estomac dans les talons !

- …ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité Luffy…, grogna Zoro.

- Oui ! Je viens déjeuner avec toi !

- Okay !!

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent sous les yeux du bretteur un peu bougon.

- Eh Tïa !, fit-il.

- Oui ?

- …ne t'en vas pas comme ça je...

Il vit Tïa lui faire signe de se taire en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il resta interdit, et ne dit finalement rien.

Luffy se dirigea vers l'arrière du navire en hurlant pour aller réveiller Sanji, et Tïa finit de réveiller tous les autres avec plus de douceur que son capitaine.

Zoro alla directement s'installer dans la cuisine. Il s'assit en bout de table et réfléchit.

Ce satané Luffy avait coupé leur conversation au mauvais moment. Qu'est-ce que Tïa aurait-elle dit s'il n'avait pas crié ?

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant. Il tourna la tête et vit Raki, un peu hésitant, à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Euh, c'est la cuisine là ?

- Oui.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de la table et regarda tout autour de lui pour examiner la pièce. Zoro le regarda du coin de l'œil.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux tous seuls dans la même pièce, il pourrait peut-être se permettre de lui poser quelques questions…

Finalement le bretteur se résigna à ne dire aucun mot. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'intéresser personnellement à un inconnu, et puis ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était à Tïa de le lui dire. Elle avait commencé à parler, elle devait finir.

Il ne voulait pas non plus embêter Raki qui paraissait un peu timide, avec un sujet qui remontait à un petit moment maintenant.

D'ailleurs, sa timidité était un peu suspecte. Comment un garçon comme ça pouvait-il s'intégrer facilement sur un navire pirate ? C'était vraiment la seule chose qu'il souhaiterait lui demander.

Quelques minutes après, la totalité des mugiwaras se retrouva autour de la table de la salle à manger.

Quand chacun s'assit, le bretteur préféra se mettre un peu à l'écart. Il sentit des regards sur lui, devinant que ses nakamas voulaient lui faire passer l'envie de repartir tous seul affronter les Marines.

Sanji le regarda faire du coin de l'œil, se réjouissant de constater que le bretteur ne prendrait pas part à son petit déjeuner.

« Ça en fera plus pour Nami chérie ! »

Tïa s'était assise en bout de table en face de Raki. Elle tourna les yeux pour voir Zoro s'assoir plus loin, les bras derrières la tête, prêt à se remettre à dormir.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva pour se mettre devant lui.

Zoro leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur vers sa compagne qui lui tendait la main.

- Viens par là, je crois qu'il y en a qui souhaitent avoir des explications.

Le bretteur prit un air non convaincu. Si ses nakamas avaient des questions, ils pouvaient les poser, il les entendait bien de là où il était.

La jeune fille lui prit la main et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Et ne me laisse pas toute seule…

L'épéiste se résigna à la suivre et revint vers la table

Il s'assit sur le banc en bout de table et fit assoir Tïa entre ses jambes devant lui pour la garder dans ses bras.

Ses nakamas les regardèrent, sauf Luffy, trop occupé à saliver devant le petit déjeuné que Sanji finissait de préparer.

Ce dernier arriva finalement vers la table avec divers plats dans les bras. Il regarda le bretteur avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Tu fais pas bande a part finalement ?

Zoro ne riposta pas, et le regard noir de Tïa résigna le blondinet à ne rien ajouter.

Il posa les plats sur la table et s'assit aux côtés de Raki, qui se faisait discret.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa, et Nami se décida de le briser.

- Dis donc Zoro, tu ne crois pas t'en tirer sans explication !

- C'est vrai, fit Usopp, on est venu te chercher de cette pagaille ! Tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi tu t'es fourré dans cette galère !

- Utilise tes neurones de temps en temps et tu comprendras peut-être…

- Eh Marimo je te pris de rester poli !

- Tiens tu défends Usopp maintenant ?fit sèchement le bretteur.

- Je défends qui se met contre toi et ta tête de salade pas fraiche !

- Sanji ! lança Tïa.

- Ouais ta pas le cran de t'en prendre à moi directement connar de cuistot !

- Zoro !

- Si tu savais comment je…

« BOUM »

Les deux garçons cessèrent de s'engueuler et tournèrent la tête vers Luffy qui venait de frapper du poing sur la table.

Il finit d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour leur parler avec un air sérieux.

- On s'est très bien pourquoi Zoro est parti. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais c'était son choix. Et c'est notre nakama, on n'a pas à lui demander des explications, mais à le soutenir ! Et on n'a pas à se plaindre d'être venu le chercher, car on est là pour ça !

Devant le sérieux et la vérité des paroles du capitaine, personne n'ouvra la bouche.

- J'ai quand même une chose à te dire Zoro…

- Aie je sens la connerie arriver….

Tïa donna un coup de coude au bretteur pour qu'il soit plus discret.

- La prochaine fois que tu entreprends un grand ménage chez les marines, pense au moins à moi ! Y avait plus grand monde pour s'amuser quand on est arrivé…

Zoro sourit et Tïa explosa de rire.

- Luffy ! Mais tu vas pas bien ! fit Chopper.

- Crétin, t'a vu le monde qui avait !! lança Sanji.

- Oui après ! Mais quand Tïa et moi sommes arrivés…tous le monde était par terre.

Raki écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas de cet équipage loufoque.

Après un périlleux combat pour sauver un nakama, le capitaine se faisait gronder par ces nakamas pendant que d'autres étaient hilare.

« Mais dans quel équipage es tu tombée ma petite Tïa …. »

Il tourna la tête pour la voir rire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé, à moins peut-être de paraitre encore plus jolie…

Pendant que tous ses nakamas se chamaillaient, le petit renne au nez bleu se leva pour aller voir son patient qui dormait toujours.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de la cuisine, mais quand il voulu ouvrir la porte, il entendit un bruit de grattement.

Il resta interdit. Le bruit de grattement se répéta et il ouvra finalement la porte.

Il sursauta en voyant le chien de Tïa derrière la porte. L'animal semblait un peu endormi et avait du mal à tenir debout. Ses bandages étaient un peu rongé, et il ne restait plus de sa poche de perfusion que l'aiguille toujours planté sur le haut de sa patte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nero ?!

En entendant le nom de son animal, Tïa se pencha pour regarder vers la porte.

- Nero !

L'animal releva la tête et dressa une de ces oreilles.

Tïa sortit de table et courra vers lui. Elle s'accroupit et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

- Chouette 'e chien i' est chguérit !! fit le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille la bouche pleine.

Luffy sortit aussi de table avec une saucisse à la main et se dirigea vers le chien.

Il s'accroupit devant Nero et Tïa et mit la saucisse sous le nez du chien et disant en finissant d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche :

- tchiens ! chais pour tchoi !

- Attends Luffy, arrêta Chopper, il vient de se réveiller il doit...

Avant que le petit renne finisse sa phrase, Nero ouvra grand la gueule et appât la saucisse avec appétit.

- Tchu tchois sshqui avaich fchaim !….

- Luffy avale je comprends rien ! fit le petit médecin.

- « gloups »…je disais, tu vois qu'il avait faim !

- Oui mais je veux qu'il mange quelque chose de plus sain !

- Mais c'est bon pour la santé la saucisse !!

- Eh tu vas pas m'apprendre mon métier !!

- Mais il y a rien de mieux que la viande quand on a perdu beaucoup de sang !

- …

Tïa éclata de rire à voir ses camarades se chamailler.

Ils se remirent tous a table. Très vite, les questions se posèrent sur Raki. Lui qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas, il était maintenant assailli d'interrogations. Mais sa timidité s'envola assez vite, dévoilant son passer dans la Marine. Tïa ne manqua pas de rajouter quelques détails.

Les mugiwaras apprirent que le jeune garçon changeait complètement de personnalité pendant ses missions, n'ayant plus aucune timidité, mais un franc parler à en faire taire n'importe quel pirate.

- Evidement, quand j'ai vu votre équipage, assez particulier....voir complétement loufoque, ça m'a un petit peu chambouler...

Tous autour de lui, des rires fusèrent. Ce n'est pas faux. Personne ne pourra dire que les mugiwaras ressemblaient aux autres pirates.

Ils continuèrent à prendre le temps de connaitre le jeune garçon. Le bretteur lui faisait la tête. Il ne voulait savoir qu'une chose, et ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Finalement, tout allez mieux. Nero était tiré d'affaire, Zoro était revenu presque indem, et ils avaient réussi à échapper à la Marine…

Quelques heures après, tout le monde se retrouva à vaquer à ses occupations dehors, profitant du beau soleil.

Le pauvre Nero, qui boitait sérieusement, se traina sur le gazon pour trouver un coin d'ombre.

Usopp le regardait faire, en voulant l'aider, mais n'osant pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal.

- Eh regarde Luffy, Nero à l'air d'avoir du mal à aller où il veut.

Le jeune garçon se tourna pour voir l'animal. Il alla jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Eh fais gaffes ne lui fait pas mal !

- Mais non t'inquiètes !

Il alla s'assoir à l'ombre en le posant sur ses jambes et Usopp s'assit avec eux.

- Eh Chopper ne t'avais pas dit de rester tranquille, Nero ?

- ….comme si tu l'écoutais toi…, remarqua le sniper.

Les deux jeunes garçons caressèrent le dos du chien pendant un moment, et se mirent à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Dragon vint brouter à l'ombre, aux côtés du petit trio qui pour une fois, se tenait tranquil.

A l'avant, Zoro tenait des altères à la main et reprenait ses exercices. Une question lui torturait l'esprit, mais il décida d'attendre ce soir, quand il serait sûr d'être seul avec Tïa, pour la lui poser.

Tïa s'était allonger sur la figure de proue, endroit pourtant très convoité par son capitaine, qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un prenne son « siège » fétiche.

Elle s'endormie elle aussi, et c'est une agréable sensation dans le coup qui la tira de son sommeil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le bretteur parcourait tendrement sa peau avec ses lèvres, une main caressant son ventre, et l'autre dans ses chevaux. Il avait apparemment abandonné très vite l'idée de s'entrainer avec ses altères, pour s'adonner à un tout autre sport.

Mais le plaisir fut de courte durée. Tïa referma les yeux et tourna la tête vers le large pour laisser le bretteur parcourir plus facilement son frêle cou de tous ses langoureux baisers.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, un frisson parcouru son dos.

Pas un frisson de plaisir, mais d'une extrême angoisse.

Là, en face d'elle, à l'horizon, se dessinait toute une flotte d'énormes navires de la Marine…

* * *

_Finish!_

_Donc vous devinez que la suite va être plus palpitante ^^_

_Et vous comprendrez dans pas longtemps la signification du titre de cette fic =)_

_A la semaine prochaine!!_


	20. Chapter 20

_yOOOOOSH les moussaillons!!_

_Voici la suite!! Avec un peu de retard certes mais ça vaux le cou Xp _

_Je vous ai préparé un bon chapitre avec tout pleins d'actions!!! _

_Je remercie infiniment LucioL pour ses reviews qui me font tellement rires et à Raflon que je retrouve enfin =)  
_

_Je vous laisse découvrir la suite!!_

_Bonne Lecture!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 20**

Une flotte qui devenait de plus en plus visible pour Tïa se rapprochait rapidement. Les navires, bien qu'un peu loin, paraissaient déjà immenses.

Zoro, bien trop occupé à s'occuper de parcourir la peau de la jeune fille avec ses lèvres, sentit cette dernière se crisper.

Il leva les yeux vers Tïa.

- Ça va pas ?

La voyant regarder fixement l'horizon, il en fit de même. C'est alors qu'il vit lui aussi la flottes des Marines.

- ….merde.

La jeune fille se dégagea de son étreinte pour sauter sur le plancher et couru vers son capitaine.

- Luffy ! On a un sérieux problème !

Le jeune garçon ouvra soudainement les yeux et se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber à la fois Nero et Usopp, et fit sursauter Dragon.

- Quoi quoi ?!!

- Viens voir !!

Le garçon étendit ses bras vers la rambarde, la saisit, et se laissa remorquer jusqu'à elle.

Usopp se releva en se frottant le crâne.

- C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il entendit son capitaine ricaner avec une voix émerveillée en tapant dans ses mains.

- Ouhouhou !!! Ils sont énormes ces navires !!!!

Le sniper rejoignit ses nakamas aussitôt pour voir ce qui émerveillait Luffy. Et quand il vit tous les navires avec les grandes voiles blanches et le sigle bleu de la Marine, il faillit en tomber à la renverse.

- AAAAAAAAAh !!! Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils soient déjà là !!!!????????????????!!!!

- Je sais pas. Ils ne proviennent pas de l'île d'Esteens, sinon ils ne seraient pas devant nous.

- Mais pourquoi ils sont aussi nombreux ?!!! paniqua le sniper.

- Mais je sais pas moi ! Certains étaient sans doute sur la route de la dernière île où on était et ils ont été au courant de ce qu'on a fait….je fais que supposer, ajouta la petite blonde.

- Vous avez vu la taille de ces navires !!! C'est trop la classe !!!! continuait Luffy.

Ils ont le vent avec eux, ils vont nous tomber dessus dans pas longtemps, remarqua Zoro le plus sobrement possible.

Usopp détala comme un lapin pour aller chercher la navigatrice. Il en profita pour crier l'alerte à tout l'équipage.

Raki rejoint de suite après Luffy, Tïa et Zoro à l'avant du navire, puis tout l'équipage déboula.

Nami se mit à crier :

- Mais comment ils font pour être aussi rapide ?!!

- On fait quoi Nami ?!! demanda Chopper, quelques peut affolé.

La rouquine observa le sens du vent et la couleur du ciel.

Le vent était contre eux, et les nuages devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

- Mais c'est pas vrai….

Le temps de réfléchir, le Thousand Sunny fut bientôt à porté de tirs, et les premiers boulets furent lancés.

- A tribord toute !!!

Tout le monde s'exécuta aussitôt et chacun alla à son poste. Raki prit le parti de remonter la grande voile avec Sanji. Tïa se précipita sur la pelouse. Elle saisit Nero dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Pas questions pour lui de faire quoique ce soit dans son état. Elle ressortit et ferma à clé, alors que l'animal aboyait derrière la porte.

Dehors le temps avait tourné. Les nuages étaient maintenant noirs, et elle sentit le vent se renforcer violement.

Le navire pirate venait de virer à tribord pour esquiver les premiers tirs. Mais déjà les navires d'en face avaient bifurqué pour tenter de leur barrer la route.

Nami observait attentivement le ciel, puis regarda l'océan, oubliant tout le reste. Elle se mit soudainement à crier :

- A BABORD !! A BABORD GROUILLEZ VOUS !!!!

- Pardon ?! mais on va leur foncer dessus ! protesta Brook.

- FAIT CE QUE JE TE DIS !!

Le squelette tourna la barre au maximum à gauche. Le bretteur se retourna vers Nami avec un air d'incompréhension :

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fous Nami ?!

Soudainement, une immense colonne d'eau se leva à droite du Thousand Sunny, le secouant violement.

- AAAAAH QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CAAA ??!! cria Luffy abasourdi.

Une colonne d'eau retomba ensuite en pluie violente.

Le thousand Sunny fut très vite inondé. Tout le monde s'accrocha pour ne pas se faire emporter par l'eau qui recoulait vers la mer.

Dragon, près des escaliers, luttait pour tenir sur ses membres. Le courant était vraiment fort.

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille grimpa sur la figure de proue. Des colonnes d'eau se formaient de plus en plus un peu partout, puis retombaient violement.

Il vit les imposants navires de la Marine en difficultés parmi les vagues et les trombes d'eau.

Le petit Chopper parcouru la pelouse pour grimper se mettre plus à l'abri dans les escaliers. Mais une imposante vague passa sur le navire des pirates, et la vague happât le petit animal.

Le petit renne au nez bleu cria de peur. Il ne savait pas nager, s'il finissait à l'eau, il était perdu.

Le pauvre Chopper glissa sur la rambarde et tomba dans le vide. Il poussa un dernier cri avant de se rendre comte qu'une mâchoire s'était refermé sur son petit short.

Chopper tourna la tête pour voir Dragon appuyé sur la rambarde, l'ayant saisi au dernier moment.

Le renne étouffa un merci dans un hoquet de terreur. Puis il sentit un malaise.

Le grand cheval bai n'arrivait pas à le remonter à bord. Ses jambes tremblantes glissaient sur le sol inondé. Au moment où Franky arrivait vers eux pour les aider, un crac se fit entendre.

La seconde d'après, la rambarde céda sous le poids de l'animal et la force des vagues, et lui et le jeune médecin finirent à l'eau.

Le crac se fit entendre par tout le monde et le cyborg hurla :

- LUFFY !! ILS SONT PASSAIENT PAR-DESSUS BORD !

Luffy se précipita aux côtés de Franky. Il vit Dragon qui luttait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, tenant toujours le petit renne qui paraissait inconscient.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se dépêcha d'étendre ses bras pour les attraper, mais il les manqua à chaque fois. Dragon disparaissait de plus en plus souvent sous l'eau.

Un moment, il réussit une ultime fois à ressortir la tête hors de l'eau, mais cette fois, il fut soulever par une puissante colonne d'eau.

- DRAGON !! CHOPPER !!! cria Luffy.

Sous les yeux de leurs nakamas impuissants, le cheval et le renne furent propulsés violement dans les airs. Dans la secousse, Dragon avait lâché Chopper, qui s'était envolé encore plus haut.

- Eh merde !! s'affola Luffy, robin aide moi !

La jeune archéologue hôcha la tête et croisa ses bras devant elle.

Une multitude de bras apparurent et saisirent l'équidé qui retombait vers le navire.

Elle réussit à le freiner et à le faire atterrir en douceur.

Luffy quand à lui balança ses bras en direction de Chopper pour le récupérer. Mais quand il réussit à le saisir, le pauvre petit renne fut happé par une seconde trombe d'eau.

Luffy tenta de le retenir, mais il décolla avec lui. Zoro, qui était le plus proche de lui, se jeta sur son capitaine pour l'empêcher de s'envoler, et l'aider à faire revenir Chopper.

Robin s'occupait de reposer Dragon, quand une vague, encore plus grosse que les précédentes, passa sur le navire. La charge d'eau de mer qu'elle encaissa, comme elle était détentrice d'un fruit du démon, lui fit perdre des forces. Elle s'écroula au sol et glissa jusqu'à la rambarde, entrainée par la vague.

Tïa vit la scène et se précipita sur l'archéologue. Elle la prit dans ses bras mais ne fut pas assez forte pour la retenir contre le courant. Elle finit par passer par-dessus bord elle aussi, mais une main lui saisit le bras. Le brave Usopp s'était précipité pour les sauver.

- Merci Usopp ! Il était moins une !

- C'est...c'est rien mais...

Le sniper ne finit pas sa phrase et glissa à son tour, la tête en avant. Il réussit à coincer ses pieds dans la rambarde, et se retrouva la tête en bas, tenant toujours Tïa par le bras, qui tenait elle-même Robin inconsciente.

La voix de Nami se fit entendre. La jeune fille alertait les garçons.

Usopp sentit que quelqu'un avait saisit ses chevilles et le remonter.

Raki et Sanji remontèrent le sniper et les deux jeunes filles. Sanji prit l'archéologue inconsciente dans les bras, et Raki aida Usopp et Tïa à se remettre debout.

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter en haut des escaliers, près de la barre, où Nami tentait de diriger le navire.

Luffy, Franky et Zoro, avec Chopper dans les bras, les rejoignirent eux aussi.

- C'est la merde ! C'est quoi tout ces trucs !!??! lança Luffy.

- Des colonnes d'eau, se sont des débuts de tornade marine, sauf qu'elles retombent très vite à la mer.

- Nami chérie, ça fait quoi si on s'en prend une de plein fouet ?

- Eh bien...

Elle se tut quand elle vu un navire de la Marine assez proche d'eux. Une colonne d'eau impressionnante se leva tout près, et s'abattit violement sur le navire, le faisant sombrer.

Les mugiwaras restèrent bouche bée devant la violence de la mer.

- Ah c'est pour ça que je vois moins de navire de la Marine du coup…, remarqua Luffy.

A ce moment, une colonne d'eau se forma près du Thousand Sunny. Le navire chavira dangereusement et tout le monde tomba à terre.

Sous les vociférations alarmantes de la rouquine, Franky se dépêcha de se relever et de faire tourner la barre, pour éviter au Thousand Sunny le même sort connu par le navire de la Marine qui était il y a encore quelques secondes tout prés d'eux.

- On n'a pas avoir le choix ! Il faut qu'on décolle !

- Mais ça va pas !!, cria le cyborg, tu veux utiliser le coup de Burst alors qu'on risque de se manger une colonne d'eau en pleine gueule !!

- On n'a pas le choix ! fit Nami, accrochez vous bien ! Je te donne le signal Franky !

- Ok gamine comme tu veux…

- ET NE M'APPELLE PAS GAMINE !

Tïa chercha rapidement Brook du regard. Elle vit le squelette agrippé au mât du navire, s'envolant à la moindre rafale. Elle alla le chercher avec Raki.

Les mugiwaras s'accrochèrent tous solidement aux rambardes.

La mer était toujours aussi agitée et les colonnes d'eau étaient de plus en plus impressionnantes.

Tout à cou, Nami hurla :

- MAINTENANT !

Le cyborg activa aussitôt le cou de Burst.

Le navire fut expédiait violement dans les airs. Le navire s'envola rapidement à une bonne altitude, mais la mer les rattrapa.

Une colonne d'eau, une énorme, puissante et très haute, se forma sous le navire. Elle le percuta de biais et le Thousand Sunny parti dangereusement en vrille, perdant peu à peu de la vitesse et de l'altitude.

Brook se mit à crier. Vu son poids, il fut fortement secoué par le vol et décolla.

Tïa et Raki s'agrippèrent, mais ils s'envolèrent à leur tour. Le bretteur les saisit avec un bras et les plaqua fermement au sol, tenant toujours le petit médecin inconscient avec l'autre.

- LA VOILE !!! VITE LA VOILE !!! cria la rouquine.

Usopp et Franky se jetèrent sur la grande voile pour la défaire.

Une fois déployée, le navire vira un peu moins, et grâce au tact de la navigatrice, le Navire atterrit droit sur la surface, mais avec une violence énorme.

Après le choc, les mugiwaras se relevèrent douloureusement. Luffy ouvra grand les yeux.

La mer était calme, le ciel bleu et pas un seul nuage.

- Ba ! Elles sont où les trombes d'eaux ?

Sanji regarda derrière le navire. Le ciel était beaucoup plus noirs derrière eux, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à échapper à se piège tendu par une mer souveraine et en colère.

* * *

_Finish!! J'espère que ça vous aura plu!! Promis ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre avec de l'action! oh ça non! XD_

_A la semaine prochaine por la suite =)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour tout le monde!!!_

_Après, une petite attente, voici la suite!!_

_C'est un chapitre relativement calme, à part bien sûr la dispute (oui faut bien mettre un peu de suspens!)_

_Je vous laisse découvrir tout de suite le chapitre_

_Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**

Les nuages noirs étaient maintenant derrière le Thousand Sunny. L'équipage se rassembla sur le pont.

Sanji portait Robin dans ses bras. La jeune femme ouvrait doucement les yeux. L'effet de l'énorme quantité d'eau de mer qu'elle avait reçu commençait à se dissiper.

Zoro portait Chopper qui lui était toujours inconscient. Luffy s'en approcha.

- Eh Chopper !

Raki observa le petit renne avec attention.

- Il a du boire la tasse le pauvre.

- Et en plus de ça, c'est un possesseur d'un fruit du démon. Tomber à la mer et se faire éjecter aussi violemment à du le retourner, dit le bretteur.

Tïa s'approcha de l'épéiste et du renne.

Elle prit la petite boule de poils dans ses bras et s'adressa à Zoro.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, va voir si Nero va bien s'il te plait.

Le bretteur acquiesça et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Tïa déposa le petit renne à terre et appuya quelques fois sèchement sur sa cage thoracique pour lui faire recracher l'eau salé qu'il avait avalé.

Après quelques tentatives, le petit renne se mit à tousser pour expulser l'eau de ces poumons. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, aperçut vaguement le visage de la petite blonde, puis les referma, beaucoup trop exténué.

Arrivé devant la porte de la cuisine, Zoro tourna la clé dans la serrure et appuya sur la poignée, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils. Il insista un peu plus mais rien à faire, la porte ne bougeait pas.

Il força plus et enfin celle-ci daigna s'ouvrir.

Il réussit enfin à entrer et vit ce pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Le sol était jonché par les meubles qui étaient tombés par terre.

La table, les chaises, la vaisselle et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce était par terre.

Le bretteur chercha le grand chien blanc du regard. Il siffla pour attirer son attention.

Un gémissement, suivi d'un aboiement se fit entendre près de la table renversé.

Le bretteur s'y dirigea comme il put, enjambant les chaises et autres meubles.

Il releva la table et quelques débris et trouva Nero recroquevillait sur lui-même en dessous.

- Eh Nero, ça va mon grand ?

Le chien à double face remua timidement la queue et gémissant.

Le bretteur le prit dans ses bras avec autant de délicatesse qu'il pouvait et le sortit de la cuisine.

Il descendit les marches et se retrouva sur l'herbe trempée du navire. Dragon se dirigea aussitôt vers le bretteur.

Il renifla Nero et posa ses naseaux sur l'épaule du bretteur. Ses membres tremblaient encore de la mauvaise expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

Luffy et Brook descendirent à leur tour.

- Oh mais tu étais où toi ?!fit Luffy en s'adressant au grand chien.

L'animal baissa les oreilles et le jeune garçon lui caressa la tête.

Brook passa ses doigts squelettiques sur l'encolure en sueur du cheval.

- Il a dû avoir la frayeur de sa vie ! A ça place je serais mort d'une crise cardiaque ! ….même si je suis déjà mort...

Nami s'approcha des garçons.

- Robin s'est réveillée, elle va mieux.

- Heureusement, fit Tïa en s'approchant, et qui avait repris Chopper dans ses bras. Dans cet état notre médecin n'aurait rien pu faire.

La rouquine se retourna et appela l'ensemble de ses nakamas sur le pont.

Les mugiwaras ainsi que Raki se rassemblèrent et quand Robin eut repris complètement ses esprits, ils se mirent à discuter.

- Bon les gars, il va falloir qu'on s'organise pour remettre à neuf le bateau. On a eut de sérieux dommages, fit la navigatrice.

- Il va falloir faire le tour du navire pour voir les dégâts, ajouta Franky.

- Ca va nous prendre des heures ! Et si la Marine revenait ?! s'inquiéta Usopp.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on les revoit, rassura Raki, la flotte envoyée a subit la même catastrophe que nous, s'ils en envoient une autre, ils ne nous croiseront pas avant demain.

- Au cas où on peut toujours leur foutre la raclé de leur vie ! C'est pas quelques bateaux de rien du tout qui vont nous faire peur ! renchérit Luffy.

- Mais, Luffy-san, le navire ne tiendra peut être pas le coup, fit Brook.

- Ah ouais…

Un gargouillis se fit entendre.

- …et moi je commence à avoir faim, je sais pas si je tiendrais non plus...

- LUFFY !! y en a marre que tu penses qu'à ton bide ! scanda Nami.

- En parlant de nourriture, je crois qu'il va falloir nous réapprovisionner, ajouta Sanji.

- QUOI ?! cria Luffy, on a déjà plus rien ?!!!

- Dans combien de temps seront nous sur la prochaine île navigatrice-san ? demanda Robin.

- Je pense dans moins de trois jours.

- Bon, s'enquit de clore le bretteur, trêve de bavardage, mettons nous au travail.

Les mugiwaras se séparèrent alors et se mirent à inspecter le navire.

Tïa se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et Nero la suivi. Elle prit d'abord une serviette pour sécher le petit renne qui avait encore les poils trempés.

Elle le déposa ensuite sur un des lits, enveloppé par un drap. Il semblait épuisé, malgré l'air adorable qu'il avait sur le visage.

La jeune fille se retourna et se dirigea vers la sorti en s'adressant à son chien.

- Nero, reste avec lui.

L'animal remua la queue et s'assit sur le plancher.

- C'est bien !

Elle sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Et juste après, Nero cessa de remuer la queue et d'un bond, grimpa sur le lit pour s'allonger aux côtés du petit renne, le museau contre le petit nez bleu du médecin.

En fin de journée, l'équipage se rassemblant dans la cuisine pour le bilan.

Les dommages étaient moins importants que prévu, mais une halte sur la prochaine île pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture et matériels était quand même indispensable. En plus, la réserve de cola, nécessaire pour l'activation du cou de Burst, était bientôt vide. Il fallait donc s'empresser d'en racheter.

Après le repas, la plupart étaient épuisés et allèrent se coucher très vite.

Seul Sanji, Zoro, Tïa et Raki restèrent dans la cuisine.

Le bretteur se leva pour prendre une bouteille de rhum, et constata amèrement qu'il n'y en avait plus.

- Euh, love Cook, c'est où que tu caches le reste des bouteilles d'alcool?

- Tout est là, fit Sanji sans le regarder, alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle.

- ….mais y a rien là…

- Bon ben y en a plus alors.

- Quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?!

- Mais tu crains !! t'a pas fait de réserve ni rien ?!

- Mais je t'ai dit que tout était là ! la réserve est vide !

- …..fallait le dire avant imbécile de cuistot!!

- Ne t'en prend pas à moi espèce d'alcolo!! Tu n'as qu'à réduire ta consommation !

- Ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire pauvre tache !

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la tâche !

Le jeune blond sortit les mains de la plonge et se retourna vers le bretteur qui venait de poser une main sur ses katanas.

Mais dans leur élan, chacun d'eux se reçut une botte sur la tête et s'arrêtèrent en se frottant le crâne de douleur.

Ils se tournèrent et croisèrent le regard flamboyant de la petite blonde qui s'adressa à eux d'une voix sèche :

- Vous avez fini ? c'est bon ? ou je vous balance une chaise ensuite !

- Pardon ma petite reine…

- Tsss

Le bretteur alla s'assoir avec un air dédaigneux à côté de Tïa, mais tout de même pas trop près. Il la regarda et elle lui rendit un regard noir en retour.

Elle se radoucit cependant et prit une voix suave pour s'adresser à Raki.

- Ne fait pas attention, c'est deux la, on dirait un vieux couple, toujours à se chercher !

- Ouais je vois ça !

Le bretteur se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas la situation. Il souleva le regard et remarqua que Sanji ne disait rien et avait recommencé sa vaisselle.

- Remarque, si c'est comme quand on était tout les deux, ce n'est pas méchant. On était bien comme ça avant !

Tïa prit un air malicieux et ajoutant tout en regardant Zoro du coin de l'œil :

- Ah ! ça veut dire qu'il y a en fait beaucoup d'amour entre ces deux la !

Zoro haussa les sourcils mais se retint de toute remarque.

« Tout les deux, avant ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! »

Sanji, n'ayant pas apprécié la dernière remarque, se rapprocha du petit groupe autour de la table.

- Je tiens à préciser ma petite reine, que je n'éprouve pas la moindre once d'amour à l'égard de cette brute !

- Oh de l'amitié au moins ! je le sais ! N'est-ce pas Zoro ?

- …pardon ? fit-il tiré de sa torpeur.

- Tu pourrais écouter quand je te parle !

- Pardon je…

- Tu n'écoutais pas !

- Oui merci pas la peine de le dire deux fois ! grogna le bretteur.

Tïa changea subitement d'expression et finalement tourna la tête vers Raki.

Celui-ci les regardait avec un air plutôt gêné. Sanji regardait Zoro avec un air étonné, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'entendre l'épéiste lever la voix sur Tïa.

D'ailleurs il rétorqua :

- Dis donc tête d'algues, je t'interdis d'hausser le ton comme ça sur elle !

Le bretteur ne dit rien de plus, et sans un regard pour personne, sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte.

* * *

_Finish! je vous invite à lire le prochain chapitre, qui paraitra dans l'après midi!!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Et voilà!!le chapitre 22!_

_Encore un chapitre assez calme avec un petit règlement de compte ^^ qui annonce une suite mouvementée!_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 22**

Le bretteur sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau, les poings serrés. Il ne supportait plus Raki, quand bien même celui-ci n'ouvrait souvent pas la bouche, les seules choses qu'il disait posaient le doute pour l'épéiste.

Et Tïa, son comportement aussi était bizarre. Il était surtout de plus en plus insupportable pour lui. Et bien sûr par-dessus ça l'autre imbécile de cuistot rajoutait à chaque fois une couche. A croire qu'ils se sont tous ligués contre lui…

Le jeune bretteur s'appuya contre la rambarde et regarda l'horizon, éclairé par la lune.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, juste espérer que Luffy ne veuille pas de Raki comme nouveau nakama, et qu'il le laisse au plus vite sur une île.

Dans la cuisine, le silence régnait. La petite blonde avait baissé le regard, car ses yeux commençaient à devenir humides, mais elle se retint de verser une seule larme.

Le jeune blond sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il s'assit à côté de Raki, en face de Tïa.

- Tu sais ma reine, tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour se genre de chose.

- Il n'a pas à réagir comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je n'aime pas quand vous vous parler comme ça. Il ne m'écoute même plus !

Après ce qu'il s'est passé, au QG de la Marine, dit Raki, il doit être un peu troublé. Et puis c'est peut être ma présence qui le dérange…

« Oui, ça doit être ça… »

La jeune fille releva la tête.

- Bon enfin bref. Je vais voir si Chopper s'est réveillé…

Elle se leva et sortit de la cuisine à son tour.

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la pièce et Sanji le brisa au plus vite :

- Tu te plais ici, Raki ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- Non pour savoir...et aussi parce que notre capitaine va sûrement te demander si tu veux rester...

- Ah vous croyez qu'il voudra bien ?

- Je pense que oui.

Le jeune garçon prit un air pensif.

- Oh euh, se serais tentant, je ne sais pas. Ça ne fait même pas deux jours que j'ai posé les pieds sur ce navire !

- Oh ça c'est pas un problème.

Le jeune blond se leva et s'adressa une dernière fois à Raki.

- Bon il se fait tard. Une place dans la chambre des garçons t'attend quand tu auras sommeil.

Raki fit un signe de la tête et Sanji sortit.

Le jeune garçon brun attendit un instant, puis finalement sortit de la pièce à son tour.

Dehors, l'astre lunaire éclairait la nuit. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

Il aperçut le bretteur à l'avant du navire. Il l'observa deux minutes, et comme il ne vit personne d'autre, Raki se dirigea vers lui.

Il grippa les marches et fut à quelques mètres de lui. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeller, le bretteur, sans le regarder, dégaina son wadô ichimonji et lui mit sous le nez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Je venais te parler, dit Raki en gardant un œil sur le katana.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Raki ne protesta pas. En vérité il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire...ou plutôt, comment dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Mais ce fut le bretteur qui finalement prit la parole.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, je n'ai pas envie de te supporter.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

D'un geste rapide et puissant, Raki sortit l'une de ces épaisses dagues et écarta sèchement le katana de Zoro de sous son nez. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide, se tourna vers lui et dégaina un second katana qu'il pointa vers le torse du jeune garçon.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu me défies ?

- Non, je veux juste….tu sais, avec Tïa, il n'y a jamais rien eu...mais..

Le bretteur le fixa avec un regard glaçant.

- Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

- Parce que je...je crois que c'est ça qui te rend un peu bourru...

Le bretteur rengaina son katana.

- Tu vois juste… Tu comprends bien pourquoi je souhaiterai que tu la laisses.

Raki changea d'expression et fronça les sourcils.

- Non

- Pardon ?

- Non, je ne voie pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Tïa est une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi, je l'ai perdu une fois, je ne la perdrais pas encore.

Zoro ne fit aucune réflexion, mais le regarda fixement.

Raki soutint son regard, puis tourna les talons.

Puis, avant de s'engager dans les marches, il lança une dernière remarque à Zoro.

- Ne crois pas qu'elle n'est qu'à toi. Elle se rendra comte par elle-même que tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut. Elle saura faire un choix.

Zoro serra les poings et se retint de se jeter sur le jeune garçon. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude tout à coup?

Raki lui lança un dernier regard mauvais et descendit des escaliers.

Il avait vite réalisé qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Zoro et se montrer arrogant. Car même si le bretteur avait envie de le tailler en pièce, il savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire, à cause justement de Tïa.

Zoro le regarda partir et de rage, frappa du poing sur la rambarde qui faillit céder. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, sinon il perdrait Tïa.

Dans l'infirmerie, Chopper avait ouvert les yeux.

Après une brève discussion avec Tïa, il se rendormit, toujours assez fatigué. Nero resta avec lui et Tïa sorti.

Elle traversa le couloir et arriva sur l'herbe du navire. Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux. Elle tourna le regard vers Dragon qui se dirigeait vers elle.

L'animal appuya sa tête contre elle. Elle caressa longuement sa tête, pensive.

Elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses flancs, puis remonta jusqu'à sa crinière. Elle l'agrippa et se hissa sur le dos de son cheval.

Une fois dessus, elle le laissa aller à sa guise. Dragon se mit à marcher, voir à trotter, ça et là sur la pelouse.

Finalement, il s'arrêta et se remit à brouter. Tïa sourit, lui caressa l'encolure, puis s'étendit en arrière pour s'allonger sur le dos de l'animal.

Elle regarda le ciel et les étoiles un moment et ferma les yeux.

Elle entendit cependant des pas. Elle attendit, puis les pas s'arrêtèrent.

Elle ouvra les yeux et se redressa.

Le bretteur s'était appuyé sur contre le mât et la regardait. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, c'est Dragon qui se dirigea vers lui.

Zoro caressa l'animal entre les oreilles puis se dirigea vers son flanc.

Il saisit Tïa par la taille et la fit descendre. La jeune fille ne fit rien et fini à terre en face de lui.

Sans la lâcher, Zoro la regarda tendrement.

- Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver...

Tïa sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air tendu.

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment rien…

- Allez dis !

- …bon on va dire que j'ai trop de concurrence en ce moment.

- Pardon ? Tu parles de Sanji ? Mais enfin on en a déjà parler il...

- Non je parle de Raki.

- Ah… mais je te l'ai dis. Raki m'aimait quand on travaillait ensemble, plus maintenant.

- Oh que si, il me la fait comprendre.

- C'est ridicule. Je te trouve trop jaloux, que se soit pour Sanji ou Raki. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je n'aime vraiment pas que l'on te tourne autour c'est tout…

Tïa se mit à rire.

- Ah la jalousie, c'est bien une preuve d'amour…

Le bretteur en sourit presque de honte, et ses joues prirent une légère teinte écarlate, caché par l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il se pencha sur la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle passait ses fines mains dans ses cheveux, alors que lui baladait les siennes dans son dos.

De la jalousie ? Oui, mais une sorte de peur aussi. Comment faire pour la surveiller sans qu'elle ne se vexe ? Comment surveiller ce sale petit mioche sans qu'elle ne s'énerve ?

S'il l'avait su, il l'aurait laissé croupir dans sa cellule.

Mais maintenant le mal était fait, un mal qui se représentait sous la forme d'un charmant jeune garçon brun passablement attachant et attirant pour n'importe quelle jeune fille. Évidement, pour le bretteur, il le repoussait plus que tout. Un garçon pourtant en apparence timide et agréable. Son attitude était pour le moins très étrange. Il semblait venir s'excuser, et il repart en menaçant le bretteur....Encore une chose à éclaircir: les véritables intentions de Raki.

Finalement le bretteur décida de ne plus y penser, du moins pour cette nuit.

Tïa était avec lui, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

La jeune fille avait cessé de l'embrasser, pour parcourir son cou de baisers.

Un frisson lui parcourra le dos, et un intense désir se fit ressentir.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et de ses jambes et la souleva.

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds.

Elle croisa le regard maintenant malicieux de l'escrimeur qui voulait apparemment se faire pardonner comme il se doit.

- Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, tu n'es pas fatigué ?

- Jamais ! C'est sa où je vais m'entrainer, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil là...

- Très bien, tu vas pouvoir mettre tes altères de côtés !

Il sourit et elle l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, tandis qu'il l'emmena jusqu'en haut du mât, dans la salle de vigie…

* * *

_Finish! Bon j'avoue ne pas avoir passer beaucoup de temps sur ces chapitres à cause du bac et de mes projets mais l'an prochain. Mais voila tout est rentré dans l'odre!_

_A dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello tout le monde!!!_

_Et voila pour vous le chapitre 23!!_

_Un chapitre qui annonce de l'action!! et des surprises =)_

_Je vous laisse le découvrir tout de suite et laissez vos impressions!_

_Je remercie pour vos reviews, ça motive un max! MERCI!!!_

_Allez bonne lecture!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 23**

Deux jours passèrent. Le Thousand Sunny se dirigeait vers la prochaine île.

A l'aube de la deuxième journée, le soleil tapa très fort sur l'océan. À la première lueur, le bretteur se réveilla. D'habitude, il était le dernier levé.

Mais ce matin, il fut étonné d'ouvrir les yeux aussi tôt. Il clignota les paupières un moment, cherchant Tïa à tâtons avec sa main.

Quand il la sentit, il tourna la tête. La jeune fille était profondément endormie à ses côtés, dénudée et peu couverte par le drap.

Malgré ça, elle avait les joues rouges et son corps était terriblement bouillant.

Il faisait terriblement chaud. Le bretteur se leva, enfila un boxer et son pantalon, et ouvra toutes les fenêtres de la salle de vigie.

Malheureusement, l'air était lui aussi assez chaud.

Il se retourna pour regarder Tïa qui se retournait sur le canapé. Des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient de son front.

Zoro décida de la réveiller. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tïa ? Tïa ? Réveille-toi.

- Hmmm... Quoi ?

Descend avec moi, tu auras moins chaud. Tu es vraiment brulante.

La jeune fille grogna et se redressa difficilement. Zoro la regarda enfilait lentement un jolie petit bikini vert.

Il était vrai que la chaleur était écrasante, mais lui ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Par contre ça avait l'air de déranger la jeune fille.

Il se dirigea vers elle, et sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner, qu'il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Allez princesse, je t'emmène te rafraichir !

- …princesse ?

- Ben quoi ?

- On dirait Sanji !

- ……

La jeune fille se mit à rire et ils descendirent en direction de la cuisine.

Comme à son habitude, Sanji était à ses fourneaux. Robin y était également, une boisson à la main.

Quand Zoro rentra dans la pièce et que Tïa vit la boisson rempli de glaçons dans la main de l'archéologue, elle sauta sur le plancher et se jeta sur la table en se plaignant :

- SANJIII ! MOI AUSSI J'EN VEUX !!!

- Quoi donc ma reine ?

- AAA BOIRREEE ! COMME ROBIN !

- Euh...oui, c'est du jus de pamplemousse.

- …..Ah ben non j'aime pas…

L'archéologue se mit à rire tandis que Zoro regardait Tïa avec un air intrigué. Quand elle s'y mettait, elle faisait penser à Luffy...

Le jeune cuistot prit le temps de préparé un cocktail glacée au gout de la jeune blonde, qui s'était vite calmée, et s'était à moitié allongé sur la table, déjà exténué.

Le bretteur s'installa à table, un peu moins, joyeux, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de rhum aujourd'hui encore.

Quelques instants après, ce fut Chopper, accompagné de Nero, qui arriva dans la cuisine. Il réclama lui aussi quelques chose de frai et s'allongea de la même façon que la jeune blonde sur la table, lui aussi terrassé par la chaleur.

Bientôt, ce fut tout l'équipage qui se leva. Luffy arriva en trombe. Apparemment, la chaleur lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

Les mugawaras s'installèrent autour de la table. Raki s'assit en face de Tïa, et Zoro gardait un œil vigilant sur lui.

L'archéologue prit très vite la parole.

- Dans combien de temps seront nous sur la prochaine île Nami ?

- Dans la journée, j'en suis sûre.

- On pourra faire enfin une halte ! dit Tïa.

- Faudra faire attention, prévint Franky, avec les Marines, on sait jamais, s'il faut déjà la prochaine île est au courant de nos exploits sur la dernière !

- C'est vrai, mais nous verrons une fois arrivée. De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, ajouta Sanji.

- Ouais y a bientôt plus à bouffer !!! cria Luffy.

Raki et Tïa se mirent à rire après la remarque de Luffy, qui avait pris un air très sérieux.

Le bretteur resta silencieux et passif. Mais il ne loupait une miette de la conversation et surtout, il ne quittait presque pas le brun des yeux. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, ne manqua pas de lui jeter de mauvais regard discret.

La colère grimpait chez le bretteur. Si seulement il pouvait juste gentiment le taillader en tout petits morceaux sans que Tïa ne s'énerve…

Brook sortit de table un instant et alla sur le pont du navire pour donner quelques carottes à Dragon. Il vit alors une île se dessiner à l'horizon.

- Eh les gars !!! Je vois la prochaine île !!!!

Tout le monde se précipita dehors. Luffy étendis ses bras jusqu'à la figure de proue pour y grimper.

- Génial !!!!!

Usopp brandit ses jumelles et regarda en direction de l'île.

- Apparemment, il n'y a pas de Marine…

- Parfait ! préparez vous ! On y va !, lança Nami.

Les mugiwaras se séparèrent et allèrent se changer.

Une fois prêt, ils se rassemblèrent, et chacun se mit à son poste pour amarrer le navire. Le port avait l'air vraiment paisible. Ils virent même un autre navire qui semblait être celui de pirates. Ils entrèrent donc dans le port sans crainte.

Au moment de descendre, le bretteur mit du temps à fouiller dans ses affaires.

- Zoro ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!? demanda Tïa, impatiente.

- J'ai plus un rond, c'est la galère…

- Tu veux t'acheter quoi ?, Moi j'en ai si tu veux...

- Non ça ira !

- Mon cher Zoro, fit Nami malicieusement, je peux t'avancer, mais tu devras payer les intérêts…

Le bretteur fit la tête et la petite blonde s'adressa froidement à la rouquine.

- Arrête Nami, ton chantage est pathétique.

Elle ne supportait pas ce côté de la Navigatrice, à toujours vouloir de l'argent. Et Nami se gardait bien de rajouter quoique ce soit. Ces crises colères effrayaient les garçons, mais nullement la petite blonde.

Le bretteur réussit finalement à trouver un peu d'argent dans ses affaires, et descendit rejoindre les autres.

Une fois sur le quai, ils se rassemblèrent tous.

- Bon, chacun part où il veut, mais on se rejoint tous dans une heure ici pour faire le point, ok ? fit la navigatrice.

- YOOOOOSH A TABLE!!! S'écria Luffy.

Il prit la longe des mains de Tïa, grimpa sur le dos de Dragon et le fit partir au galop, suivit de prés par Nero.

- Eh Luffy, attends !! fit Tïa en s'élançant derrière lui.

Le bretteur ne la suivit pas. Il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à acheter, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit la...

Chacun partit donc de son côté, et Zoro en fit autant. Il hésita tout de même quand il vit Raki partir dans la même direction que la petite blonde.

Il se résout quand même à suivre son chemin, tout seul.

Raki rattrapa bientôt Tïa et ils coururent tous les deux derrières Luffy, juché sur le destrier de cette dernière.

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille sauta de son dos quand il aperçut ce qui ressemblait à une sandwicherie.

Tïa l'attrapa par le T-shirt au dernier moment.

- Eh eh Luffy ! Ne vas pas te mettre dans de sales draps ! Tu as de l'argent au moins ?

- Nan…

- Bon je te paye un truc si tu veux, mais ne me ruine pas !!

- Merci !!!!! Allez allez !!

Raki resta à côté de Dragon et Nero et observa Tïa rentrait dans le magasin avec son capitaine. Dommage que ce dernier était avec eux…

A côté de lui, Nero commençait à tirer la langue, à cause de la chaleur. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à lui et son regard fut attiré par le bandana vert foncé accroché à son cou.

« Tiens, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… »

Cela faisait un moment que Zoro marchait, et il était complètement perdu…

« Ra ! Mais comment elles sont foutu ces rues ! »

Il tournait un peu en rond, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait seulement acheter quelque chose à Tïa.

Il passa enfin devant une boutique où il aperçut quelques trucs d'intéressant, et y rentra.

- Bonjour monsieur !fit le commerçant, Vous cherchez...

- B'jour, fit le bretteur sans le regarder, sans même prêter garde au regard louche du vendeur sur lui.

Il fit le tour de magasin, et fut déçu. Soit c'était vraiment trop moche, soit trop cher. De plus il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui prendre.

Il passa dans un coin plus reculé du magasin et quelque chose lui tapa à l'œil.

Il se pencha au dessus d'une jolie bague argentée très sombre surmontée d'une pierre verte.

Il regarda le prix et grinça des dents. Ça allait être juste.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour sortir les billets qui lui restaient. Il les compta et soupira de soulagement. Pour une fois, il avait assez !

Il paya le bijou qui fut joliment emballée dans une boite rouge.

Il remarqua cette fois l'attitude peureuse du vendeur, mais mit ça sur le compte qu'il avait l'air plutôt inamical.

Il fourra le tout dans sa poche et ressortit en vitesse. Maintenant, il devait retourner au port.

- Bon, par où c'est ?

Tïa, Luffy, Raki, Dragon et Nero marchaient dans les rues pavées. Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille était en train d'engloutir le troisième sandwich que venait de lui acheter Tïa.

Cette dernière était en train de regarder les sous qui lui restaient.

- Super, je suis fauchée…

- Tu veux acheter quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Raki.

- A manger ? fit Luffy.

- Non !

- Il y a des boutiques de vêtements pour filles où on était, tu veux qu'on y retourne ? dit Raki en lui prenant le bras.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Zoro.

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, mais ne ce laissa pas abattre.

- Tu sais, il ne se vexera pas si tu lui achète rien, fais toi plaisir à toi d'abord, non ?

- Il ne sait pas, c'est une surprise.

- Ah ok…

La jeune fille fut surprise d'entendre Raki parlait avec une voix déçue.

Elle n'y prêta finalement pas garde. Son attention fut finalement détournée par la vitrine d'un magasin.

Elle rentra sans prévenir dans la boutique et Raki, forcé de constater qu'elle ne le suivait plus, stoppa Dragon et l'attendit dehors, alors que Luffy et Nero rentrèrent à leur tour.

Raki patienta un petit instant dehors. Il promena son regard dans la ruelle et fut finalement attiré par une affiche.

Il laissa Dragon devant l'entrée du magasin, et s'y dirigea. Il sursauta quand il vit que c'était un avis de recherche sur l'épéiste de l'équipage…

* * *

Finish!

La suite la semaine prochaine, et la promis, va y avoir de l'action :) et des embrouilles =)!!

A plus tout le monde!!_  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey!! Salut tout le monde!!_

_Et voici pour vous le chapitre 24!!_

_Vous allez pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles primes!!! Grâce à elle vous allez vous poser tout pleins de questions sur un certain pirate =)_

_Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça tout de suite!!_

_Encore merci pour vos previews!! Vraiment Merci!_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 24**

Raki scruta l'affiche avec beaucoup d'attention. Il lut la prime qui était fixé par les Marines sur la tête du bretteur.

« 415 millions de berrys ?!»

Le jeune garçon resta de marbre. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était tout seul. Puis une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Et les autres membres de l'équipage ? Pourquoi il n'y a que sa prime à lui ? »

Le jeune garçon sentit une petite anxiété le gagner. Que faire?

Il entendit le rire de Tïa et Luffy qui sortaient du magasin. Il faillit se jeter sur eux pour les mener vers la mise à prix, mais se finalement ne fit rien.

Après tout, s'il n'y avait que l'affiche de Zoro, les autres ne risquaient rien. Si Tïa voyait la mise à prix, elle voudrait rejoindre au plus vite l'escrimeur, alors pourquoi le lui montrer ?

Il tenta de reprendre un air serein et se dirigea vers ses camarades.

......

Le pauvre bretteur tournait en rond. Décidant de prendre des petites rues, il se perdit encore plus.

« Bordel ! Ils font vraiment exprès ! Pourquoi ils s'amusent à faire des labyrinthes avec ces rues merde ! »

Il déboucha finalement sur une place. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, mais parmi la foule, il reconnut facilement, malgré lui, le jeune cuistot accompagné de Nami, chacun portant diverses choses dans les bras.

Il se dirigea alors vers eux.

- Zoro ? tu as déjà finis ton tour ? demanda Nami.

- Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! On dirait que tu me prends pour un cabot !

- A mon humble avis tu es encore plus inférieur qu'un chien, persifla Sanji.

- Ferme la toi ou je te refais le portrait face de foin !

Sanji voulu riposter, mais son regard fut attiré par le papier rouge dépassant de la poche du bretteur.

- Ah ! Toi tu as acheté un truc ! C'est rare ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je t'en pose des questions !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Zoro ? C'est un cadeau ? demanda la rouquine.

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

- Marimo ne lui parle pas comme ça sale rustre !!

- Mais fout moi la paix !

Nami profita que le bretteur s'énerva sur le cuistot et faucha l'objet enveloppé dans le papier rouge.

- Nami ! grogna le bretteur.

Elle déballa délicatement le papier rouge et ouvrit la petite boite qui l'enveloppé.

- Oh ! Elle est vraiment trop jolie ! Elle a du te coûter une jolie somme…

- Une bague ?? s'interrogea Sanji. Tu veux te travestir mon cher Zoro ?

- Mais c'est pas pour moi pauvre idiot !

- Oh je vois, c'est pour Tïa, sourit la navigatrice. Je ne te savais pas aussi gentil !

Les joues de l'épéiste s'empourprèrent bien malgré lui et il reprit son cadeau.

- Je vous conseil de ne rien lui dire et…

Il se tut, sentant comme un malaise autour de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder la foule, et Nami puis Sanji en firent de même.

Un certain nombre de personne les regardaient bizarrement.

Zoro croisa le regard d'une jeune fille qui recula d'un pas et lâcha le vase qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

Les pirates restèrent perplexes.

- Il se passe quoi là ? fit Sanji.

- Ne restons pas là, dit Nami, je n'aime pas cette ambiance.

Le bretteur ne pipa mot et suivit ses camarades en silence. Quelque chose clochait, à croire que les habitants les reconnaissaient…

........

Raki, Tïa, Luffy, Nero et Dragon se baladaient dans les rues. Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille ainsi que le grand chien tiraient la langue à cause de la chaleur.

- Tïa !! S'il te plaiiit !!!

- Non Luffy ! je suis désolée mais je n'ai presque plus rien pour t'acheter une glace !

- Mais je vais mourir ! J'ai soif !!

- Moi aussi !

- Mais…mais…

Luffy tira la tête, déçut.

- C'est vrai que cette chaleur est vraiment de plus en plus pesante, remarqua Raki.

- Oui, et je déteste ça ! Vivement que l'on débarque sur une île hivernale ! se plaint la petite blonde.

Tout en parlant, le jeune Raki regardait un peu partout pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres affiches du bretteur, c'est pourquoi il les entrainait dans des petites rues.

.......

Sanji ne cessait de charrier Zoro pendant qu'ils marchaient. Nami, elle, regardait du coin de l'œil la foule. Visiblement, certaines personnes semblaient les reconnaitre. Mais elle s'aperçut aussi très vite, que la plupart des regards étaient fixés sur l'escrimeur.

« La galère, va falloir se tirer au plus vite… »

Au coin de la rue, ils croisèrent Brook, Robin et Usopp.

- Ohé les gars ! fit le sniper. Vous avez fini ?

- Oui, on ne va pas tarder à rentrer, fit la navigatrice, j'ai une mauvaise impression.

- Franky et Chopper sont déjà retournés sur le navire, dit l'archéologue.

- Alors on va pas trainer !

La rouquine prit la tête et se dirigea vers le port. Sanji la rattrapa.

- Qu'as-tu ma Nami Chérie ?

- Un mauvais pressentiment j'ai dit!

Elle accéléra le pas, et tout le monde en fit autant.

Le bretteur resta en queue de peloton, cherchant Tïa du regard.

Mais à deux rues du port, Nami aperçut des Marines et s'arrêta net.

- Planquez-vous !

Les mugiwaras s'exécutèrent.

Sanji, de sa planque, observa les quelques soldats de la marine qui s'affairaient au bord de la route.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?? Puis d'abord pourquoi ils sont là ?!!

- Ça craint ! Ils ont du voir notre navire ! fit Usopp. Dire qu'on c'est gentiment foutu dans le port !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Usopp-san. Chopper et Franky ont sans doute dû déplacer le navire avant qu'ils ne le voient, rassura Brook.

Ils les observèrent un moment avant que les soldats ne partent. Discrètement, ils sortirent de leurs planques et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les soldats.

Nami arriva la première et faillit crier.

Face à elle, sur le mur, les affiches de mise à prix de toutes les têtes de l'équipage venaient d'être fraichement collées.

Et toute avait augmenté.

- C'est pas possible ! fit Usopp les genoux tremblant.

Les primes avaient toutes augmentait plus ou moins.

Chopper, vu comme une mascotte, avait une faible prime de 50 berrys. Elle passa à 300 berrys.

Nero et Dragon, vu comme de nouvelles mascottes, eurent une prime de 100 berrys chacun.

Nami vit sa prime augmentait jusqu'à 22 millions de berrys, alors qu'elle était à 16 millions.

La prime de Sogeking passa de 30 à 49 millions de berrys.

Celle de Tïa passe de 29 millions à 53 millions de berrys.

Le cyborg finit avec une prime de 57 millions de berrys, alors qu'elle était à 44 millions.

Sanji et Robin eurent la même prime : 100 millions de berrys, alors que celle de Sanji était à 77 millions et Robin à 80 millions de berrys.

Leur capitaine vit sa prime augmenter de 80 millions de berrys et passa donc à 380 millions de berrys.

Les mugiwaras restèrent sidéré par l'augmentation de la prime de leur capitaine, mais restèrent encore plus sans voix en découvrant la nouvelle prime du bretteur.

Elle passa de 120 millions à 415 millions de berrys.

- Je...je…j'y crois pas ! fulmina le cuistot, comment t'a eu une prime plus importante que moi encore !!

- C'est…c'est sûrement parce qu'il à décimer tout un QG, Sanji.., remarqua Nami.

- C'est une situation pour le moins embarrassante, fit Robin. Il va falloir partir au plus vite.

- Où est Luffy ?, s'inquièta Usopp, faut vraiment dégager tout de suite !

Pendant que ses nakamas commençaient à paniquer, le bretteur resta silencieux devant les affiches. Il resta fixé devant une en particulier, un peu à l'écart, que personne n'avait vu.

« Raki, l'aigle noir : 430 millions de berrys »

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment ce gringalet avait une prime aussi élevé ?

Zoro serra les points. Ce jeune garçon cachait trop bien son jeu. Derrière son image de timide et frêle jeune homme, c'était en fait un garçon redoutable. Mais il n'avait encore rien vu de sa force. Et d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'avec une prime aussi élevé, il l'avait retrouvé dans une simple cellule au QG.

- Bon les gars, faut retourner sur la bateau, immédiatement !!, ordonna Nami.

Ses nakamas la suivirent aussitôt. Zoro hésita un instant. Tïa et les autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Ils coururent en direction du port, tout en restant discret.

Évidement, en arrivant, le navire n'y était plus. Ils se dirigèrent vers la plage à l'extérieur de la ville.

Au bout d'une petite recherche, le Thousand Sunny fut en vu, dans une crique plus isolée.

- Ohé les gars !! cria le Cyborg en faisant des signes.

Les mugiwaras se précipitèrent sur le navire.

- Vous n'avez pas vu arriver les marines ? fit le cyborg, j'ai vu de loin un petit navire s'approcher ils ont débarqués y a vraiment pas longtemps!

- Oui, dit Nami, il faut se préparer à partir !

- Mais et Luffy, Tïa et Raki? lança le bretteur soudainement.

- Va falloir aller les trouver le plus vite possible, répondit la rouquine.

Les pirates se préparèrent donc à partir, et avant que le bretteur et Sanji ne saute sur la plage pour aller retrouver les pirates manquants, Chopper laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Les…les gars ! Regardez !!

Tout le monde se retourna. Le petit renne pointa l'horizon de ses sabots, et tout le monde vit un énorme navire de la Marine se dirigeait droit sur l'île où ils étaient.

* * *

_Finish!!!_

_Trop de suspens hein? Non je blague!_

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine et enfin va y avoir du remue ménage !!!_

_Je prévoie de jolis combats, et un dont je pense, que vous attendez avec impatience..._

_A la semaine prochaine!! ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou!_

_Et voici pour vous le chapitre 25!_

_Alors il y a un peu d'action, histoire de vous ménager, le gros de l'action sera dans les prochains =)_

_Je vous laisse le découvrir en attendant vos previews et vos impressions!_

_Bonne Lecture!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 25**

L'imposant Navire de la Marine se dirigeait droit vers l'île. Il paraissait de plus en plus gros. Les pirates n'avaient pas la moindre idée de s'ils avaient été repéré ou pas. Et ils ne comptaient pas attendre de le savoir

La navigatrice se mit à vociférer :

- On dégage ! On fout le camp de l'autre côté de l'île ! Allez !

- Mais Nami ! fit Sanji, tu...

- Et Tïa ? Et Luffy ? Tu veux les abandonner ? coupa sèchement le bretteur.

- On les récupérera de l'autre côté de cette île ! Quand ils verront les Marines ils iront la bas ! Si Luffy n'y pense pas, Tïa le fera ! Maintenant on décampe !

Les pirates s'agitèrent et chacun gagna son poste pour faire partir le bateau de la crique où il était amarré.

Mais au moment où il s'écartait du rivage, le bretteur grimpa sur la rambarde et sauta sur le sable.

- Ohé ! ZORO !!, cria Usopp en regardant l'épéiste courir en direction de la ville.

- Mais quel imbécile ! Il va se faire prendre ! fit le cyborg.

Sanji regarda son nakama partir sans rien dire. A sa place, il aurait fait exactement pareil.

L'île où se trouver les mugiwaras s'appelait Kora, et elle avait la particularité d'être en forme de croissant de Lune.

Sa plus grande ville portuaire, où ils avaient amarré une première fois le navire, se nommait Mareva, et se trouvait sur la façade creusée de l'île. Nami comprit très vite que restait ici devenait dangereux, car c'était un véritable piège à rats.

Une fois la grande voile déployée, le navire fila discrètement le long de la crique.

Zoro courait en direction donc de Mareva. Il dut s'y prendre tout de même à 4 fois avant d'arriver à l'entrée de la ville.

Il se dirigea au hasard dans une rue et s'y engouffra à toute vitesse.

............................

Nero redressa ses oreilles et écouta les bruits aux alentours. Dragon leva la tête, sentant lui aussi l'agitation en ville.

Trop occupée à surveiller Luffy, Tïa ne remarque pas les signes de tensions de ses animaux. Mais Raki ne le loupa aucunement.

- Tïa, Luffy, je crois qu'il y a un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Tïa.

Il y a de plus en plus d'agitation, on devrait retourner au navire.

- Ouais ! je commence à avoir faim !

- …Ok, on y va, fit la petite blonde.

Ils prirent la direction du port. Mais au bout de deux rues parcourues, Tïa aperçut les Marines.

Elle attrapa Raki et Luffy et les entraina dans une autre ruelle.

- Merde ! Ils sont déjà la !

- Ils ont fait vite, fit Raki.

- Font chier…

- Ils ont du voir le navire, remarqua Raki.

- Oui, va falloir qu'on se taille ailleurs ! J'espère que les autres ont eu le temps de retourner au navire avant que la Marine arrive !

- Bon c'est parti ! On se casse d'ici ! lança presque trop gaiement le jeune capitaine.

Au moment où ils se mirent à courir dans la ruelle, Nero se mit à grogner.

- Nero arrête tu...

Des coups de feu retentirent. Raki saisit Tïa par le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se précipite sur le chien.

- Nero !

L'animal avait disparu de la ruelle. Le bruit des pas précipités des Marines se fit de plus en plus fort.

- Il faut y aller Tïa ! fit le jeune brun, tandis que Luffy tenait Dragon par la longe.

Ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse en direction de l'extérieur de la ville.

...................................

Le bretteur courait dans les rues. Il sentit lui aussi l'agitation gagnait les rues. L'imposant Navire de la Marine serait bientôt tout prés du port.

Il entendit une troupe passait dans une rue à côté. Le bretteur prit appui sur un tonneau et sauta sur un balcon, pour ensuite sauter sur un toit.

Il s'assit pour éviter de se faire remarquer et tendit l'oreille.

- Capitaine ! Nous avons repéré quelques membres de la troupe de Chapeau de paille !

- Et le navire ?! Où est-il ?

- Il nous a échappé capitaine, il a disparu du port avant qu'on ne puisse le prendre.

- Le navire de mon supérieur ne va pas tarder à amarrer, nous auront une aide supplémentaire pour les capturer. Les Mugiwaras n'ont pas tous quitté l'île, nous les coincerons.

Soudain, un grognement familier vint aux oreilles du bretteur.

- Mais c'est quoi ce cabot ?

- C'est un chien des Mugiwaras Capitaine ! On vient juste de l'attraper !

Le bretteur se dirigea doucement vers le bord du toit pour observait la scène.

Le grand chien beige était en train de se débattre contre deux hommes qui le tenaient avec des cordes. Une autre était sévèrement enroulée autour de son museau, l'empêchant de mordre.

D'autres Marines accoururent, la rue en était bientôt remplie.

Zoro dégaina l'un de ces katanas.

- Ok, c'est parti…

Il dégaina tous les autres et sauta du toit.

A peine avait-il un pied à terre qu'il fondit sur les premiers Marines devant lui et les trancha.

Les coups de feu partirent aussitôt.

Le bretteur sauta de côté, prit appui sur le mur, et fonça sur les deux hommes tenant Nero.

Les liens se rompirent. Il saisit l'animal dans ses bras et détala tout aussi rapidement.

- RORONOA !!

Les marines se mirent à sa poursuite.

Le bretteur fila à travers les rues, tourna brusquement pour bondir sur un autre toit et se mettre à l'abri.

Il attendit que les Marines passent pour se redresser. A ses côtés, Nero gémissait d'impatience.

- Ba alors mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cet état !

Le grand chien beige baissa les oreilles.

Le bretteur retira non sans brusquerie les lanières qui entouraient les mâchoires du chien. Une fois fait, Nero tira la langue et vint lui lécher les doigts.

Zoro lui caressa la tête et regarda autour de lui.

La ville était finalement assez grande, et toujours pas de trace de Tïa…

............................

- Eh Luffy ! Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Nan, c'est le calme plat !

- Bon on y va alors !

Discrètement, Raki, Tïa et Luffy traversèrent la rue. Mais le cliquetis des sabots de Dragon sur le pavé rendit de suite leur traversé moins discrète.

Luffy se tourna vers l'animal et le regarda d'un air sévère :

- Mais chut !

- Luffy, fit Tïa, il ne comprend pas…

- Mais qu'il mette des chaussons alors !

- ….

Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre petite rue sombre quand quelque chose attira le regard du capitaine.

Il changea brusquement de cap sans prévenir ses nakamas.

- Mais Luffy ! Qu'est-ce tu fous !!? grogna la petite blonde.

- Eh !! venez voir !!

Raki et Tïa le suivirent en lui faisant signe d'être plus discret.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant les primes que la Marine leur avait attribuées.

- Ben ça alors…

Il y avait l'affiche du bretteur, et à côté, fraichement collées, celles des autres membres de l'équipage.

- Oh la vache ! rappellez-moi de féliciter Zoro quand on le verra ! sa prime a dépassé la mienne ! lança Luffy.

Tïa écarquilla les yeux en voyant la prime du bretteur.

« 415 millions de berrys !! »

- La marine doit lui courir après ! Il faut le retrouver !

- Calme-toi Tïa, il doit être en sureté avec les autres…

Raki s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand Luffy s'extasia une seconde fois :

- WAOU !! ta une superbe prime Raki ! Je commence à être jaloux…

La petite blonde la regarda avec attention.

« 430 millions de berrys… »

Elle tourna la tête vers Raki, avec un air incompris.

Comment avait-il une prime aussi grande ? Que c'est-il passé depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés ?

Un bruit de pas effréné les tira de leur torpeur.

Dragon se mit à se cabrer violemment en voyant les Marines les encercler.

Raki attrapa Tïa par le bras et se plaça devant elle.

- Vous êtes fait comme des rats ! dit l'un des Marine, qui semblait être le capitaine.

- Des rats ? Où ça ? fit Luffy, l'air innocent.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Mugiwara !

Le jeune garçon enfonça son chapeau de paille sur la tête et s'avança.

- Vous nous excuserez mais on n'a pas le temps de bavarder.

- Ferme-la !

Il se retourna vers ses sous fifres.

- Préparez vous à tirer !

Les Marines se positionnèrent.

- En joue…

Les armes se levèrent et furent pointées sur les pirates. Les tirs allaient partir

Mais à ce moment, un aboiement survint des toits aux alentours.

* * *

_Finish!_

_c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!_

_Je vous promet de beau combat dans les chapitres à venir!_

_Merci de votre attention_

_A la prochaine!!  
_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour tout le monde!!! _

_Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais très occupé la semaine dernière je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre!_

_Alors pour me racheter, ce weekend j'en poste deux!_

_Je vous laisse tout de suite découvrir celui-ci, avec les premiers vrais combats_

_Bonne lecture!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 26**

Les soldats étaient sur le point d'appuyer sur leurs gâchettes, quand un démon surgit du ciel pour leur fondre violemment dessus. Les aboiements de l'animal qui l'accompagnaient ne cessaient point.

Zoro terrassa une partie des Marines en une attaque. Les tirs fusèrent aussitôt.

Le bretteur para quelques coups et bondit de tous côtés.

Raki poussa brusquement Tïa derrière son capitaine, sur qui les balles rebondissaient.

Dragon, se sentant acculé, chargea sur un groupe de Marine qui barrait la route. Ils durent s'écarter pour ne pas se faire écraser.

Nero se jeta sur un soldat qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur Tïa. Il saisit entre ces mâchoires la main du soldat qui lâcha l'arme sous l'effet de la douloureuse morsure qu'il lui infligea.

Luffy tournait tout autour de la jeune blonde qui commençait à se plaindre.

- Eh c'est bon Luffy je peux me démerder !

- C'est bon c'est bon c'est bon je te couvre !!!

- ….

Un des Marine se jeta sur le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille avec un sabre.

La petite blonde en profita et sortit elle aussi son sabre pour le parer.

Le Capitaine des Marines et une bonne partie de ses sous-fifres s'étaient concentrés sur Zoro puis sur Raki.

Le bretteur fut encerclé. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en croisa ses bras et sabres devant lui.

Les soldats se rapprochèrent alors trop prestement. Zoro se redressa d'un coup et balança un puissant coup qui les propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Il se retourna pour repérer Tïa, et cet à ce moment qu'il vit une des attaques de Raki.

Le jeune garçon était presque accroupi, un genou au sol, ces imposantes dagues croisées au dessus de sa tête.

Des attaquants coururent dans sa direction et la se fut très floue. Raki esquissa un mouvement en avant, comme un envol d'oiseau, et disparut.

Et dans la même seconde, un éclair noir faucha l'ensemble des assaillants qui tombèrent dans un bain de sang.

Et comme si de rien n'était, Raki retomba au sol pour s'envoler aussitôt autre part.

Le temps de contrer et repousser un adversaire, Zoro continua de l'observer.

Le capitaine et trois de ces hommes se jetèrent sur lui.

Le jeune brun baissa légèrement la tête et prit une allure imposante et en tendant ses dagues sur les côtés.

Zoro ne voyait plus les yeux du jeune garçon à cause de ses cheveux.

Mais la réaction des Marines fut surprenante.

Les quatre hommes en face de lui laissèrent tomber leurs sabres. Une expression de frayeur se lu sur leur visage. Seul leur capitaine tentait de garder son calme, mais quand Raki fondit sur eux, personne ne put bouger.

Zoro resta un instant interdit. Un instant de trop.

L'un de ses adversaires réussit à le toucher au flanc gauche.

Le bretteur grogna, et se maudit de s'être laisser distraire.

Il contra une nouvelle attaque et le mit à terre.

Dans la rue d'à côté, les bruits de pas précipités d'autres Marines se fit entendre. Il fallait décamper.

- Luffy ! Faut y aller !

- Yosh OK !

Ni une ni deux, le bretteur cessa de se battre et se retourna pour partir en courant.

Il saisit la petite blonde sans la prévenir et sortit de la rue. Luffy, Raki, Dragon et Nero leur emboitèrent le pas.

Ils filèrent à grande vitesse dans les rues pour sortir de la ville. C'était l'agitation un peu partout. Les marines allaient et venaient par tous les vents, alors que le groupe de renfort sur le grand navire n'avait toujours pas débarqué.

Sans cesser de courir, Zoro prévint ses camarades.

- Luffy ! L'équipage à prit le Navire pour partir de l'autre côté de l'île ! Il y a un énorme Navire de la Marine qui arrive !

- De l'autre côté ?! C'est loin ?!

- Non justement, je vais rester ici pour les retenir pour que vous arriviez à temps ! Franky n'a même pas eu le temps de réparer le navire, si on part de suite, on n'ira pas loin !

- Tu te fous de moi ! cria Tïa, pas question que tu restes là! tu rentres avec nous !

- Je resterais moi aussi, Tïa, rassura Raki.

- C'est pas le problème ! Faut pas qu'on se sépare !

La jeune fille se débâtait contre le bretteur pour qu'il la lâche.

- Je compte sur toi capitaine !

Le jeune garçon fit un signe de la tête.

Zoro baissa la tête pour déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire cesser de gigoter.

Luffy en profita pour l'attraper et grimpa sur le dos de Dragon.

- On se retrouve de l'autre côté !

Il talonna sèchement le cheval bai qui partit en trombe.

- NON ! ZORO ! RAKI !cria la petite blonde.

Nero partit dans la même direction que l'équidé, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ses deux nakamas restés en arrière.

Zoro les regarda partir un instant. Il n'avait pas prévu que Raki resta avec lui, mais ça lui était égal. Au contraire, il pourrait voir de quoi il était capable.

Dragon filait sans ralentir le train vers la sortie de la ville.

Luffy et Tïa, juchés sur lui, surveillaient les alentours, de peur de croiser d'autres soldats.

Les sabots du l'animal cognant contre les pavés du sol résonnaient terriblement fort.

Dragon avait plaqué ses oreilles sur son crâne et de la sueur blanche coulait de son encolure. Il galopait à bride abattue, les naseaux dilatés et respirant bruyamment, comme la fois où il tentait de rattraper Tïa avec Zoro sur le dos. C'est pour cela qu'il restait affreusement sur ses gardes. Et il fit bien.

Au coin d'une rue, une charrette débucha sur celle où il galopait.

Luffy, qui tenait les rênes, n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et Dragon fit un violent écart sur le côté en lançant une terrible ruade.

Luffy manqua de tomber, et faillit entrainer Tïa avec lui.

Nero, un peu à la traine, filait toujours bon train, et malgré sa taille, n'eut qu'à baisser sa tête pour passer sous la charrette.

- Luffy ! Ralentis-le ! Il va se faire mal et on va finir par terre !

Luffy enroula les rênes autour de ses mains et tira comme un bourrin dessus, mais rien n'y fait. Dragon avait pris le mors aux dents et ne s'arrêterai que lorsqu'il n'aura plus de souffle.

- Eh y a comme un déréglage dans le machin là...

- Quoi ?! fit Tïa.

- CA MARCHE PAS !!!!!!!!

Ils filaient toujours aussi vite, et la petite blonde aperçut enfin le bout de la rue. Et elle cria de stupeur.

Juste à la sortie, des soldats étaient postés. Et pire encore, ils avaient monté un imposant barrage, presque aussi haut et large que Dragon.

- Luffy ! on a un sacré problème ! , cria Tïa en montrant le barrage et les soldats.

- T'inquiète pas je vais leur régler leur compte !

Des coups de feu furent tirés. Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille voulu étendre ses bras, mais ses mains était coincées dans les rênes.

- AH MERDE ! JE SUIS BLOQUE !!

Il utilisa ses pieds pour tenter de parer les coups de feu, mais ainsi, il frappait sans le vouloir les flancs de l'animal qui l'incita à accélérer plus encore.

- LUFFY ARRETE !!

Dragon galopait à une allure folle, et les mains de Luffy coincées dans les rênes obligeaient l'animal à être encapuchonné et à avoir la tête bloqué. Il ne pourrait jamais franchir un obstacle ainsi et pourtant le barrage était tout pré.

La petite blonde saisit le plus vite possible le couteau qui était accroché à sa botte gauche et coupa les rênes de justesse.

Dragon eut enfin la tête plus libre et il allongea sa foulée. Luffy, enfin libéré, voulu balançait des coups de poings contre ceux qui voulaient leur barrer la route mais s'y prit trop tard.

A quelques foulées du barrage, le grand cheval bai prit une détente sèche et franchit dangereusement le barrage, sous le regard effaré des marines. Luffy se sentit déséquilibré et il en perdit son chapeau.

La réception fut encore plus brutale que l'envol. Tïa finit sur l'encolure de Dragon et Luffy tomba au sol.

Derrière, Nero sauta souplement par-dessus le barrage et les talonna, le chapeau de Luffy dans la gueule.

Le jeune garçon avait une main qui empoignait la crinière de dragon et il se faisait trainer au sol.

- Luffy ! lança Tïa, Lâche ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Lâche !

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta. Il roula sur le sol alors que Dragon continuait de galoper.

Il se releva et épousseta sa veste.

- AAAh ! la galère ! ça sert vraiment à rien ses rênes, on fait que s'emmêler les mains dedans ! Avec tout ça j'ai perdu mon chapeau….

Il entendit Nero courir derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit que l'animal avait son trésor entre les dents.

- Ah ! Bon chien Nero ! Bon chien ! Allez donne !

Il saisit le chapeau alors que Nero filait sous son nez, sauf qu'il ne s'arrêta pas, et continua toujours aussi vite pour rattraper Dragon.

- Eh Nero att…

Le pauvre Luffy finit à nouveau au sol et se fit trainer par le grand chien beige.

* * *

_C'est fini pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez lire de suite le suivant ;)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Et voila le chapitre 27_

_Un peu plus long que d'habitude, car il ya un combat intéressant à la fin, celui que vous attendez tous!_

_Je ne le trouve pas très long le combat, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!_

_Je vous laisse le découvrir tout de suite! Bonne lecture!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 27**

Tïa, Luffy, Dragon et Nero venaient de partir.

Zoro regarda en direction de la sortie de la ville, puis fixa Raki. Le jeune garçon le regardait depuis le début d'un air hautain.

Sans le lâcher du regard, le bretteur dégaina ses katanas. Raki avait déjà ses dagues à la main.

- Soit à la hauteur, grogna l'épéiste.

Il se retourna brusquement au moment où les Marines débouchèrent du coin de la rue.

Le bretteur se courba et croisa ses bras devant lui en penchant légèrement la tête.

- Santuryu…

Ses katanas semblèrent onduler et l'ombre d'un démon se dessina au dessus de lui.

Les premiers Marines marquèrent un temps d'hésitation avant de s'approcher.

Zoro releva la tête et chargea violemment.

- Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri !

Il trancha une bonne partie des Marines, qui finirent à terre.

Un second groupe arriva sur lui, armes à feu à la main.

Des tirs fusèrent et Zoro dû bondir sur un toit pour échapper aux rafales de balles.

Il s'accroupit un instant, le temps que les tirs cessèrent, puis se redressa.

Il vit les Marines courir en direction de la sortie de la ville, par là où Tïa et Luffy venaient de passer.

L'épéiste se mit en position d'attaque.

- Santuryu…Hyakuhachi Pound Hou !!!

Il lança une terrible attaque et un éclair tranchant vint faire effondrer un immeuble, qui bloqua la rue où couraient les Marines.

- Voila qui devrait les retenir un moment…

Zoro chercha du regard Raki. Depuis qu'il avait commencé le combat, il ne l'avait pas vu.

Les marines coincés commencèrent à rebrousser chemin. Zoro s'apprêta à leur fondre dessus quand il aperçut enfin le jeune garçon brun.

Raki sauta d'un toit, comme un aigle, les bras étendus, et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Un éclair noir aveugla le bretteur et Raki disparut. Mais l'instant d'après, les Marines furent tous fauchés.

Le jeune garçon apparut l'instant d'après, les dagues couvertes de sang.

Zoro resta un instant stupéfait. D'où ce garçon tenait-il cette puissance ? Avait-il mangé un fruit du démon ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car d'autres Marines arrivaient. Le bretteur, profita d'être sur un toit pour regarder furtivement vers le port.

L'imposant navire de la Marine n'était plus très loin du port, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de partir de l'autre côté de l'île, avec ou sans Raki.

Le temps qu'il se retourne, le jeune garçon brun venait de s'attaquer au groupe de soldats qui venait en renfort.

Zoro n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il rengaina ses katanas et sauta de toit en toit en direction de l'extérieur de la ville.

C'était la panique en ville, les habitants couraient maintenant dans tous les sens, les soldats essayaient de retrouver les pirates et de calmer la population.

Zoro arriva sur l'un des derniers toits de la ville de Mareva.

Devant lui s'étendait une forêt un peu dense. Il fallait qu'il la traverser pour attendre l'autre côté de l'île. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas très loin, et il n'y avait pas de montagnes à franchir.

Avant de sauter, il regarda furtivement autour de lui. Il remarqua un barrage sur sa droite. Il eut soudain peur que Tïa et Luffy ne se soit fait attraper a ce niveau. Mais comme il ne les vit pas, il sauta du toit et couru tout droit dans la forêt, sûr que la petite blonde était sortie de la ville.

Le bretteur s'arrêta de courir un instant après. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir le paquet rouge, où était enveloppé le cadeau de Tïa.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas quand est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir… »

Il rangea le paquet écarlate et se remit en route, et à cet instant, une explosion se fit entendre.

Il se tourna et reconnut le barrage de la sortie de la ville de Mareva partir dans les airs.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Il continua sa course, mais quelques mètres plus loin, Raki atterrit devant lui, comme tombé du ciel, pour lui barrer la route.

- Tu comptais partir sans moi ?, dit-il d'un ton fourbe.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi pour retrouver le navire.

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais me semer.

Le bretteur prit un mauvais regard.

- A quoi tu joues sale mioche ?!

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Raki.

Zoro secoua la tête. Sa vue se brouillait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il entendit le jeune garçon rire, sans pouvoir le voir convenablement.

- Tu … tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?!

- Exact, le fruit gen'kaku makuro yachou, c'est un fruit qui agit la vision d'une personne.

- Makuro Yachou? (=aigle noir, d'où le surnom sur l'affiche de sa prime)

- Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi on m'appelle ainsi…

Le jeune garçon se mit presque à genoux, les dagues croisaient au dessus de sa tête.

Le bretteur reconnu le début d'une attaque du jeune brun, alors il mit une main sur l'un de ces katanas.

Les yeux de Raki devinrent complètements noirs, et de sombres marques apparurent autour de chaque oeil. L'instant d'après, le jeune garçon semblait avoir l'apparence d'un terrible oiseau noir.

L'épéiste recula d'un pas. L'oiseau avait un air terrible, et ressemblait plus à un démon.

- C'est pour ça que ta prime est aussi élevée…

- Tu vois juste.

- Et…. Comment ce fait-il que quelqu'un avec une prime aussi élevé, était enfermé dans une simple cellule ?!

A ces paroles, Raki cessa l'utilisation de son fruit du démon, tout redevint normal, et il réapparut aux yeux de l'escrimeur avec son visage d'enfant.

Le bretteur le fixait avec un regard glaçant.

- Je savais que notre groupe était recherché… je savais que la Marine trouverait tôt où tard Tïa. Comme je la cherchais, et que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de où elle se cachait, je me suis laissé prendre.

- Maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, et que tu as vu qu'elle vivait maintenant avec nous et qu'elle était passé à autre chose, tu peux la laisser, et aller mener ta propre vie, sans elle. Je ne te ramènerai pas sur le navire !

- Tu te trompes, c'est toi, qui n'atteindra même pas l'autre côté de l'île !

Aussitôt, Zoro dégaina ses katanas et chargea son adversaire qui prit la même position que tout à l'heure.

L'impact fut violent, une explosion noire se produit.

Zoro fut expulsé au sol et roula sur une dizaine de mètres, tandis que Raki partit dans les airs.

Ce dernier virevolta et fonça en direction de l'escrimeur.

Zoro se redressa aussitôt pour parer l'attaque. Mais sa vue était floue, et ses yeux le brulèrent quand Raki fut tout proche. Il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque de justesse.

Il se releva promptement pour attaquer mais il fut scotcher quand il vit le terrible aigle démoniaque lui refoncer dessus. Il entendit même le cri de l'oiseau qui lui siffla sauvagement dans les oreilles.

Zoro ne réussit pas à parer l'attaque correctement, et Raki lui infligea une sévère blessure sur le flanc droit et il tomba à genoux.

Juste après son attaque, Raki s'immobilisa.

- Je suis déçu, il me semblait que tu étais bien plus puissant. Mais il est vrai qu'avec mon fruit du démon, j'ai un gros avantage.

- Ne te méprend pas, même avec ton fruit du démon, je vais te tailler en pièce !

Sans attendre, il se redressa et expulsa Raki avec sa formidable attaque de trancheur de démon, Oni Giri.

Raki fut projeté contre un arbre. Il se redressa presque aussitôt et bondit dans les airs. Il tendit ses dagues en arrière, s'apprêtant à attaquer.

- Shuugeki Yachou !

L'aigle noir fit mine de foncer et disparut.

Zoro resta sur ses gardes, mais un éclair noir vint l'attaquer sur sa gauche. L'escrimeur tentait de voir son assaillant, mais quand l'oiseau démoniaque apparaissait, ses yeux le brûlaient, sa vue se floutait et il était trop tard. L'assaillant l'entaillait à chaque fois.

Raki enchaina plusieurs attaques à une vitesse vertigineuse, puis cessa d'un coup, pour voir Zoro tombait au sol.

- Tu es vraiment décevant, vraiment…

Le bretteur n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa gorge se remplissait de sang. Les entailles qui recouvraient maintenant son corps étaient brûlantes.

Il réussit tout de même à se redresser légèrement pour reprendre haleine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite me rattraper.

L'épéiste se releva et Raki lui fit face.

- Je sais exactement comment parer tes coups, je sais pourquoi tes adversaires n'arrivent pas à te toucher.

- Hum intéressant.

- Tu joues les illusionnistes, tes adversaires cherchent à te voir et toi tu arrives à les berner.

- Exact, mais et alors ? Tu sais comment éviter cela ?

- Evidement…

Le bretteur dénoua son bandana noir qui était autour de son bras, mais au lieu de le nouer sur ses cheveux, il se cacha les yeux avec. Raki parut surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Le meilleur moyen pour ne pas se faire berner par tes illusions, c'est de ne pas les voir.

- Pff Imbécile. Tan pis, tu me rends la tache que trop facile !

Raki s'apprêta à lancer la même attaque que la précédente.

Zoro, dégaina à nouveau ses katanas et resta sans bouger, les yeux bandés.

- Adieu Zoro !

L'aigle noir s'élança avec une terrible puissance sur son adversaire. Au moment où ses dagues allaient atteindre le torse du bretteur, ce dernier riposta et en un seul coup, envoya sauvagement Raki en arrière.

Le jeune garçon se retrouva dans la poussière. Il se releva difficilement en grognant.

- Comment as-tu fait ?!

L'épéiste sourit sadiquement.

- Voyons voir si toi tu ne te fais pas berner par mon illusion…

Il tendit les bras en avant et croisa ses katanas.

- Santuryu…Kiki Kyu-Tou-Ryu Asura !

Raki cligna des yeux et recula d'un pas.

- C'est pas possible !

Devant lui, son adversaire semblait avoir maintenant six bras et trois têtes. Il tenta de reprendre le dessus.

- Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ton illusion minable !

Le jeune garçon positionna une dague devant et derrière lui en se courbant légèrement.

- Tu vas voir… Hi Yachou !

L'aigle noir parut s'enflammer, faisant brûler l'air tout autour de lui. Mais le bretteur ne le voyait plus.

- Santuryu…

L'aigle se jeta vers lui en tournoyant dangereusement sur lui-même avec une puissance extrême.

- Asura Ichibugin !

Les neufs sabres de Zoro se croisèrent pour parer puis trancher l'adversaire.

L'impact entre les deux démons fut terrible. La terre tremblant, et un souffle d'air puissant balaya les alentours et fit tomber quelques arbres. Raki fut tranché et éjecté violemment sur le côté. Il alla s'écraser contre des arbres beaucoup plus loin.

L'illusion de l'Asura disparut, et Zoro tomba à genou. Il dénoua son bandana et le laissa tomber au sol.

L'aigle noir avait finalement perdu.

* * *

_Finish! Je suis désoler de vous dire que la semaine prochaine se sera le DERNIER chapitre!_

_J'ai l'idée d'une suite, alors dans le dernier chapitre, je vous expliquerais l'histoire et vous me laisserez vos impressions! _

_Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!!!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Et voila! Le dernier Chapitre de cette fic!_

_Désolée pour le retard, mais ..dur dur de tout mettre dans ce chapitre! Il est un peu long^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il se passe beaucoup de chose en peu de temps!_

_N'oubliez pas, à la fin de ce chapitre, il y a comme un résumer de l'histoire que je voudrais commencer. Cela se passe quelques temps après cette histoire-ci. Alors je tiens à **Tous** ceux qui lise et aime bien ma fic, de me laisser un commentaire si cette prochaine histoire vous intéresse. Je ne voudrais pas l'écrire pour rien vous comprenez _

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 28**

Le bretteur reprenait doucement son souffle. Du sang coulait abondamment de ses plaies.

Il était gravement meurtri, mais comme d'habitude, jamais assez pour être cloué au sol.

En principe après un tel combat, il s'accordait aussitôt une sieste pour récupérer. Mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Là bas, de l'autre côté de l'île, ses nakamas l'attendaient. Et Tïa était avec eux.

Il se releva douloureusement en jetant un coup d'œil du côté de Raki.

Le jeune garçon était allongé au sol, sans bouger, alors que son sang s'écoulait. Il n'était sans doute pas mort, mais il avait eu son compte.

Du coup, il se demandait maintenant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de le ramener au moins jusqu'au navire.

Il se dirigea vers le jeune garçon toujours inerte. Au moment où il se pencha vers lui, il entendit une agitation sans pareille venant de la ville.

Tout d'un coup il se rappela de l'énorme navire de la marine qu'il avait vu avant de quitter la ville.

Ses poils se dressèrent, devinant que maintenant les Marines avaient débarqué.

Pas de temps à perdre. Zoro attrapa Raki et le hissa douloureusement sur son épaule. Il se retourna et partit aussi vite qu'il le put en direction de l'autre côté de l'île.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, son sens de l'orientation lui joua quelques tours.

Au bout que quelques minutes, Raki gigota. La douleur obligea le bretteur à le déposer sur le sol.

- Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! grogna le jeune garçon brun.

- Les marines sont à nos trousses, je ne pouvais pas te laisser sur leur chemin. Nous retournons au bateau.

Raki le regarda d'un air mauvais. L'épéiste le lui rendit, mais se remit en marche. Tout à coup Raki l'interpella.

- Ce n'est pas par là l'autre côté de l'île.

Zoro s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il était pourtant persuader d'être allé tout droit en sortant de la ville de Mareva...

Raki partit dans la bonne direction, et Zoro le suivit. Il resta un peu en retrait, pour le surveiller.

Devant lui, Raki peinait à marcher. Ses blessures fraichement ouvertes le faisaient souffrir, et il boitait sévèrement. Il lança d'une voix plutôt neutre à Zoro.

- Comment réagira Tïa quand elle apprendra ce que tu m'as fais...

Zoro fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'en décidant de le ramener, il n'avait pas pensé que ce sale mioche pourrait tout balancer.

Mais avant que l'escrimeur ne puisse répondre, Raki ajouta :

- Ne t'inquiète pas…Je ne dirais rien…. Elle saurait que je t'ai attaqué, et je sais très bien comment elle aurait réagi…

Zoro resta quelques peu interdit, mais ne dit rien.

« Il essaye de m'entourlouper ? »

L'escrimeur resta tout de même sur ces gardes.

Ils marchèrent un moment, essayant d'accélérer l'allure de plus en plus. Mais les deux jeunes gens étaient sévèrement blessés, ce qui les empêchaient de courir.

Pourtant, le groupe de Marines qui était descendu de l'énorme Navire, venaient de quitter la ville de Mareva pour se jeter à leur poursuite.

Mais le bruit des Marines lançaient à travers la foret parvint bientôt aux oreilles des deux pirates.

- Merde...

- Ils sont déjà là ! fit Raki.

Il voulu s'élançait en courant, malheureusement il trébucha très vite. Zoro s'élança à son tour, serrant les dents, à cause de la douleur que ses blessures lui infligeaient.

Il saisit Raki et l'entraina. Mais le jeune garçon se dégagea violemment. Pas question qu'il l'aide.

Ils s'élancèrent de plus en plus vite en direction de l'autre côté de l'île.

Mais les Marines semblaient se déplacer beaucoup plus rapidement. Si rapidement, que le bretteur commençait à croire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais au navire.

Mais au bout de quelques instant, l'épéiste eu le bonheur d'entendre un aboiement familier.

« Nero ! »

Il força l'allure, non sans sentir une immense douleur lui traverser tout le dos.

Il eut le bonheur d'apercevoir le navire, qui restait encore assez loin. Mais derrière lui, les Marines semblaient se rapprocher. Le plus inquiétant, c'est que le bruit qu'ils faisaient ressemblait de plus en plus à un troupeau d'animaux qui chargeaient.

L'épéiste craignait le pire. Il aperçut très vite une tache blanche se dessinait plus loin. Il crut percevoir aussi la voix de Tïa.

En vérité, Nero, en entendant le bruit des Marines approcher, et sentant l'odeur du bretteur et de Raki, venait de sauter du navire pour aller sur la plage.

Quand il aperçut clairement les deux pirates, l'animal partit en courant dans leur direction.

- NERO ! cria Tïa

Elle regarda plus loin et vit ses deux nakamas. Elle se retourna vers ses nakamas pour le prévenir.

- Luffy ! Tout le monde ! Ils sont là !!

Tout le monde se précipita vers la rambarde. A ce moment là, une centaine de mètres derrière eux, une troupe surgit de la forêt en grand fracas.

Les pirates reconnurent les Marines, à cheval sur d'étranges reptiles à plumes violettes.

- Eux aussi ils sont là ! cria Usopp.

- C'est quoi c'est bestioles ?!!! s'affola Nami.

- Des Rizards, c'est plutôt sauvages, je ne pensais pas que la Marine en avait.

- Ils ont l'air vachement rapides aussi faut vraiment décamper ! lança Franky, le Navire est prés !

- YOhohooooo ! J'ai vraiment la chair de poule !!...même si je n'en ai pas ! fit Brook.

Luffy vit ses deux nakamas peinaient à courir vers le navire. Il étendit ses bras pour attraper un arbre et fut catapulté sur la plage.

- Luffy !! Cria Chopper.

Tïa sauta sur la rambarde et plongea à l'eau pour le rejoindre.

- Tïa !! s'affola Sanji.

Derrière eux, le grand cheval bai commençait à s'affoler.

Zoro et Raki courait en direction de Luffy. Le jeune garçon balança ses bras derrière lui pour lancer une attaque.

- Gomu gomu no…

Les deux pirates lui passèrent à côté, suivi de Nero et un coup de feu fut tiré. Zoro s'arrêta net quand il entendit, la seconde d'après, Luffy finir sur le sol.

- Luffy !

Zoro fit demi tour et s'accroupit à côté de son capitaine. Raki en fit de même. Le grand chien beige se mit à lécher le visage du jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

A une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux, la cavalerie des Marines venait de s'arrêter. L'un des leur, le commandant, tenait dans sa main une énorme arme à feu très impressionnante et particulière, d'où la fumée se dégagée.

Tïa arriva à se moment la au près d'eux. Elle s'accroupit elle aussi à côté de son capitaine pour regarder ce qu'il avait. Elle vit l'impact d'une balle logée dans l'épaule de son capitaine.

- Mais, mais pourquoi...

- Oui, pourquoi il n'a pas résister ? Etonnant, non ?

C'était le commandant qui venait de parler. Les trois pirates le regardèrent avec un air ahuri.

- Vous croyez que votre capitaine allez nous berner avec son fruit du démon ? Le gouvernement à mis au point une arme à feu avec des balles en granit marin. C'est beaucoup plus facile quand on a à faire avec ce genre de récalcitrant.

En prononçant ces quelques mots, il pointa l'arme en direction des pirates. Tïa s'adressa doucement à Nero.

- Nero, va, emmène le, allez va.

L'animal saisit Luffy par le poignet et l'entraina sur le sable. Tïa se redressa et se mit devant ses nakama en dégainant son sabre.

Du navire, l'équipage ne voyait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais la vue de Luffy au sol les mis en alerte.

Le capitaine de la Marine talonna son reptile et s'avança un peu. En s'avançant de la sorte, il vit le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille se faire trainer discrètement.

- N'essayez par de jouer au plus malin !

Il visa le jeune garçon et le coup partit. Tïa sursauta et Zoro, presque incapable de se redresser, se retourna.

Luffy n'avait pas été touché, grâce à Raki. Le jeune garçon avait fait un pas de côté et s'était reçu la balle en pleine poitrine. Il tomba sur le sol inerte.

- Non ! cria la petite blonde.

Elle se retourna et de rage, bondit sur le capitaine, le sabre en savant.

- Tïa ! fit Zoro.

Heureusement pour elle, deux bras apparurent sur les épaules du capitaine qui saisirent l'arme à feu.

Ne pouvant plus tirer, le commandant esquiva à la dernière seconde l'attaque de la jeune fille.

Des tirs de billes explosives venant du navire firent reculer la cavalerie, et une énorme nuage bourré d'électricité leur coupa l'envie de faire toute tentative d'assaut.

Robin, Nami et Usopp se mettaient à l'attaque, pendant que Sanji se précipitait vers eux.

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps de Raki. Il venait de sauver son capitaine, son sacrifice ne devait pas être vain.

Il se releva péniblement. Tïa venait de plonger à corps perdu dans la cavalerie. Le choc des sabres s'entrechoquant résonna jusqu'aux oreilles du bretteur qui ne la vit bientôt plus.

Sanji arriva vers lui, et le bretteur le stoppa.

- Sanji, va sauver Tïa.

- J'y cours la !

- Attends ! Envoi moi d'abord dans les airs !

- Pardon ?

- Fait ce que je te dis.

Sanji resta perplexe, mais s'exécuta. Grâce à l'incroyable force des jambes du jeune coq, Zoro fut expédié dans les airs.

Le blondinet couru aussitôt vers la cavalerie, il en étala quelques un au passage, évitant les morsures des reptiles qui servaient de montures. Il saisit Tïa par le bras et l'entraina vers le navire illico.

- Sanji lâche moi ! hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas et continua à courir.

Une fois dans les airs, l'épéiste rassemblant ses dernières forces. Dégainant un seul katana et plongea sur une partie des Marines en étant entourait d'une aura représentant un dragon cracheur de feu.

L'impact fut explosif, et les soldats touchés finirent au sol avec des blessures s'enflammant instantanément.

Pendant ce temps, Nero avait trainé Luffy jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Il lécha la plaie du jeune capitaine. Il sentit le gout salé du granit marin de la balle logé dans l'épaule du jeune garçon passait sous sa langue. Il plongea alors délicatement ses fines incisives dans la plaie et saisit la balle de granit marin, qui semblait délicieuse. Mais il remarqua très qu'il ne pouvait même pas la croquer, alors, il la recracha.

Mais grâce à cela, Luffy sentit la force revenir en lui d'un coup. Il se redressa aussitôt.

- Oula, j'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé !

Voyant que Nero le regardait, il lui caressa la tête et se leva. Il vit ses nakamas courir à nouveau vers lui, et aperçut le corps de Raki un peu plus loin. Sa colère monta.

- Gear 3 !

Il mordit son pouce et souffla de toutes ses forces dessus.

Avec un air terrible, il se mit à crier.

- Gomu gomu no …GIGANT PISTOL !

L'énorme point qu'il avait créé s'abattit sur les Marines dans un fracas immense. Sanji et Tïa arrivèrent près de Luffy quand, la seconde d'après, il finit avec une hauteur de trente centimètres de haut.

- Faut plus trainer ! dit-il avec une voix très aiguë.

Il grimpa sur le dos de Nero et partit vers le navire. Tïa tourna son regard vers Raki. Zoro ramassa son corps et les rejoint aussitôt.

Les pirates grimpèrent sur le Navire qui partit presque tout de suite, avant que quelques Marines, dont le commandant, ne se relèvent.

Franky utilisa le coup de Burst pour être certains de leur échapper.

La nuit qui arriva fut l'une des plus tristes que l'équipage eut passé. En voulant sauver Luffy, Raki avait reçu la balle en granit marin dans la poitrine et avait succombé à cette blessure dans les quelques secondes qui avaient suivi le tir.

Tïa était particulièrement touché par ce qui se passait, c'est pourquoi quand ils enflammèrent le corps du jeune garçon, posé sur un radeau, elle s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant.

Le radeau se fit emportait doucement sur la mer, et disparut de la vue des pirates.

Ce fut évidement un soir sans fête, sans vin ni alcool, ni grand repas. D'ailleurs tout le monde alla rapidement se coucher.

Zoro restait le plus souvent auprès de Tïa pour la réconforter. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il pouvait juste lui confier, que Raki l'aimait beaucoup, et qu'en se moment, il n'aimerait pas la voir pleurer.

Cinq jours passèrent après ce drame. La vie reprenait un peu d'entrain sur le Thousand Sunny, même si la petite blonde restait marquée.

Dans la journée, au moment ou tout le monde avait décider de faire la sieste, et de cesser toutes activités, Zoro se dirigea vers l'avant du Navire.

Dans sa main se trouver un paquet rouge dans lequel se trouver la bague pour Tïa. Le paquet était un peu couvert de sang, vu qu'il l'avait dans sa poche quand il avait combattu l'aigle noir.

Il déchira donc l'emballage et pris la magnifique bague dans le creux de sa main. A cet instant il entendit le plancher craquer derrière lui. Il referma ses doigts sur la bague et se retourna en cachant sa main.

Tïa venait le rejoindre.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je...je reflechissais...

- ..Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta main ? Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Il rougit légèrement et baissa un peu les yeux.

La jeune fille vint prendre sa main entre les siennes et lui fit ouvrir les doigts. Elle put apercevoir ce qu'il cachait.

- Oh mais...

- C'est pour toi...je ne savais pas quand te l'offrir... ce n'était pas trop le moment…

Elle prit la bague et la passa à l'un de ses doigts.

- Elle te va magnifiquement bien je trouve...

Tïa releva les yeux pour voir les joues rosies du bretteur qui avait un air un peu timide.

- Merci...Je venais te donner quelques choses moi aussi.

Elle sortit de la poche de son short un paquet bleu et le lui tendit. Un peu interloqué, Zoro l'ouvrit et découvrit un collier qui arborait trois petites pierres blanches et un pendentif en forme de plume d'argent.

- La où je suis née, expliqua Tïa, les pierres blanches sont un symbole d'amour pur, et la plume d'argent, de la chance.

Elle leva timidement les yeux pour voir la réaction de Zoro.

Celui-ci accrocha le collier autour de son cou et pour toute réponse, l'embrassa passionnément. Dans des moments comme cela, les mots étaient inutile.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_C'est donc fini pour cette fic!_

_Voici pour vous le résumé du prochain, qui sera écrit seulement si vous le souhaitez:_

_**Les mugiwaras débarque sur une grande île hivernale, la plus froide de GrandLine avec Drum: Wingkey.  
**_

_**Une course de traineau attise leur curiosité et Luffy décide d'y participer, mais d'étranges évênements climatiques  
**_

_**vont toucher cette île et nos pirates préférés, et la rumeur d'une bête effroyable va finir de convaincre le capitaine au chapeau **_

_**de paille à vouloir connaitre le secret de cette île...  
**_


End file.
